


Zombie Surprise

by KawaiiBatman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Gajevy Week, Humor, Multi, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform, multigajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 69,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBatman/pseuds/KawaiiBatman
Summary: Who knew that one mistake and weird night could turn Levy heart mind against each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Uuugh! Levy, I don't think I can study anymore. My head is about to explode." my best friend Lucy whispered as she slammed her head against the huge biology textbook she was reading.

I giggled as she lightly whined into the pages, trying to keep her voice down, so the librarian won't shush us again. There has been to many times when we would burst into a fit of giggles from talking, which ended up with us getting a mean look from the old librarian and a loud shushing sound pursing from her lips.

"Ok, well let's call it a night. Your test isn't for a few more days. Right?"

"Yea, I just wanted to be confident about it,"

"You'll do fine, I have faith in you," I smiled as she raised her head from her book. She brightly smiled back giving me a nod. Stretching my stiff muscles in my hard seat, I released a yawn, proving how tired I was also. We packed up our belongings and headed towards the library exit doors. The cold night air hit us instantly as we step outside.

"Are you heading straight to your room?" I asked as we walked down the wide brick steps.

"No, Natsu just texted me. Said he found some cat behind his dorm building,"

"Is he going to sleep in your room again?" I teased, earning a red face from the blonde. I love teasing her about Natsu, because they have this bond that no one can break. And they also have romantic feelings for each other, they just won't admit it. Especially Lucy. She's still looking for prince charming, but I told her she has, and he have pink hair, who eats like crazy.

"I swear, I don't invite him! He just pops up out of nowhere!" she groaned shoving her face into her hands as I giggled.

"I'm just messing with you, Lu-chan."

"I know! I know! Oh great, know he's calling me," she said pulling out her pink smart phone.

"You better take that, I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye!"

"Ok! Bye, and be careful on your way back!" she waved as she started to walk in the direction of Natsu's dorm building. I heard her say something into the phone as she walked away but couldn't decipher it. Oh well, I know she's going to tell me what happened tomorrow in class. Knowing Natsu, he's going to want to keep the feline and name it something crazy.

Walking in the opposite direction, I suddenly became full aware of my surroundings. It was pitch black dark outside with the campus lamps illuminating certain parts of my path. Well this is unsafe. We need more light poles out here, so we can see where we're walking. I crossed my arms over my chest, as I felt the cool autumn breeze whip my blue locks around my head. It was quiet, too quiet, especially for a college campus. Wrapping my fingers around the little pepper spray that hung from key chain, I felt paranoia creep into my mind. I've read stories of abductions on college campuses and sexual attacks. That's why before my freshman year started, I invested in a discreet bottle of, you touch me, you get sprayed.

"Ok, Levy calm down. There's nothing to worry about. You've walked back to your room plenty of times in the dark." I told myself as I walked along the sidewalk.

A small smile crept on my face as I continue to give myself a little pep talk in my head, knowing everything is going to be alright.

"uuuuuuhh," I heard a deep voice say in the distance.

"What was that?" I squeaked whipping my head around to find the direction it came from but had no luck. It came, as soon as it went.

Ok, maybe it was some drunk person who feel in the bushes or something. That's actually happened before, a lot more than it should. I found some guy stark naked in the bushes in front of the admissions building one day. "Poor guy," I giggled at the memory of security escorting him away and the shocked and horrified look of the old faculty ladies faces. I think they saw more than they wanted too.

"Uuuggg aaaarrhh…"

Oh no, that noise again. I really can't pinpoint where it's coming from and I don't have time too. Speeding up my pace, I wrapped my fingers tighter around my pepper spray, ready to go if anyone tries anything.

I was starting to breath heavy as bile rose in my throat hindering me from breathing properly. I quickened my pace even more, as I walked up the hill that lead to my dorm building. I'm almost there! I can see my building, I can see my window! My heart was pounding with fear and hope, and I looked around making sure I wasn't being followed. Come on, Levy! We can make it up this hill without being attacked or something.

A small smile formed on my face as my building got larger and larger. I'm almost there, just a few more yards, and I'll be-

"UUUUUGGGHH" the sound was louder and directly behind me.

Turning around, I saw a huge…..zombie? WHAT THE HECK? Is that why the campus was basically dead tonight, because…..oh no! I knew this day would come! We're under attack by zombies! It has started! The zombie apocalypse! The zombie slowly made its way towards me, with its gross scars and blood smeared around his mouth. I can't be eaten! I have to find some way to defend myself. I don't have a sharp weapon or a gun….oh wait! Pepper spray, I have pepper spray! Would that even work on zombies? It's worth a try.

I realized I was frozen with fear in the same spot, I turned to look at him and with my thoughts racing, distracted me from running away. He got closer and closer and my breath hitched in my throat as I quickly yanked my key chain out of my tote bag. Screaming, I rapidly pressed the button down, spraying the monster in the eyes.

"AAAH! WHAT THE FUCK LADY? WHY WOULD YOU-AAAH IT BURNS!"

"Wait? What?!" I asked completely dumbfounded. Did that zombie just talk?

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he yelled as he covered his face, rubbing his eyes as bent over in pain.

"Wait? You're not a zombie?"

"The fuck? No! I'm not a zombie and you just pepper sprayed me!"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I said running towards the big guy, "Stop rubbing your eyes you're going to make it worse! Come with me!" I said grabbing his arm, pulling him towards my building.

Lucky for him, I live on the first floor, a few doors down from the side entrance. Using my ID, I swiped it, to gain entrance into the building, pulling the complaining man with me.

When we got to my room, I swiped my key to unlock it, then pushed it open. Yanking the heavy guy into my bathroom, I made him sit on the toilet as I ran around my room looking for the case of water bottles I just bought. Grabbing about 10 bottles, I bolted back to the screaming guy to undo my huge mistake.

"Lean your head back, and open your eyes!" I commanded opening a bottle. He followed my instruction but then started to protest as I poured water directly into his eyes.

"What the hell! Stop!"

"This is the only way to stop the burning, now try to keep your eyes open!"

"tch'"

I flushed his eyes out for twenty minutes, during which he continued to protest and whine. When I was finally down, I grabbed a towel to wipe his drenched face and zombie make up that smeared. He slowly opened his eyes and my breath hitched in my throat as piercing red irises stared directly through me. I suddenly felt flustered and embarrassed. Geez, can he stop staring at me.

"S-sorry for mistaking you forma zombie and spraying you," I softly said as I continued to wipe the rest of his makeup off his face.

"How can you think that? Are you stupid or something?"

"HEY! I'm not stupid! It was way to quiet outside and all I heard some weird noises which I'm sure it was you. And I was by myself! So what was I supposed to think when I'm scared and some freaking huge zombie pop out of nowhere?" I rambled angrily, dropping the towel onto the wet floor.

"Oi! Shorty, don't get mad at me because you didn't know what was going on tonight!"

"What? What was going on?"

"Do you not look at flyers that's all over campus? There's a Zombie 5K run next week, and we zombies were practicing for it."

"ooooh! I think I remember seeing something like that," I said trying to recall the flyer.

"Maybe you didn't because, they were too high up,"

"Are you joking on my height?"

"Maybe, maybe not" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I tilted my head slightly curious at the man who was currently sitting on my toilet. I've seen him before, I've seen those metal piercings before. But where? Hmmmm?

"What're ya looking at shorty?"

"Don't call me shorty!"

"Ok, What're ya looking at shrimp?" He said with a devilish smirk on his face that caused my heart to drop. OK, levy, come on! Pull yourself together! Don't get flustered by this guy, he's clearly toying with you.

"Don't call me that either! And I'm looking at you. Have we met before?"

"I'm not sure? Have we?"

"That's why I'm asking you." I sighed slumping my shoulders. This guy….I don't have time for this…I have an 8 am class tomorrow and need to get to bed. I've done all that I can do to fix my mishap, now it's time for him to go.

"Ok, you're all good now, so may you please leave my room?" I asked taking a step away from him.

"What? So you're going to pepper spray me, then kick me out? You're a sweet girl,"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I have an 8 am tomorrow and need some rest."

"It's ok, I get it shrimp, but you owe me." he said standing up with that devilish smile plastered on his face.

He towered over me, like a skyscraper standing beside a house. His raven black hair was a mess, probably to make his zombie look, real. It worked, obviously. And his dirty, ripped clothes were wet from the water that I poured into his eyes. At least it only soaked his shoulders and part of his lap. But, I owe him? I don't owe him anything!

"W-What? I already rinsed your eyes out!"

"Nope! Need something better. Are you free around 1 pm?"

"uuum….yes…" I asked afraid of the mischievous glint that showed in his eyes. What does this guy have planned for me?

"Good! Meet me in the cafe at 12:45 pm."

"To eat lunch?" I asked hopeful, that it was just that and not something embarrassing.

"Sure…..we can say its lunch," he smiled before turning to walk to my door. What does he mean by that? Is this going to be a date or something? I have a bad feeling it's not. My stomach churned in fear and embarrassment. What is he planning?

"Wait! What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise shrimp,"

"Stop calling me shrimp! My name is Levy!" I pouted in anger up at the giant as he stood in my door way, with the door cracked open.

"Nice to meet you Levy, My name is Gajeel. See ya at 12:45 shrimp!" he winked before quickly leaving my room before I could yell at him.

"My name is Levy! Stupid Gajeel." I pouted more slamming my door shut. Walking back to my bathroom, I saw puddles of water and plastic bottles littering the wet floor. Letting out a deep sigh, I felt exhaustion and worry take over my body. "Great! Now, I have to clean this mess up!" I said as I grabbed the mop from behind the bathroom door and got to work. My mind couldn't stop replaying the way he smiled at me and the evil look in his eyes. He must have something embarrassing planned for me, I know it! I still can't shake this feeling that, I've seen him somewhere…..but where?


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a deep sigh, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, resting my right elbow on gray table. I tried my best to hold in the yawn that was threatening to come out. I barely got any sleep last night, pondering where I've seen Gajeel before and what he has planned for me. I know, I've seen him before, I just know it! But where?

I'm still mad at myself for debating what to wear today. Seriously? Why did I even do that? It's not like I want to look nice for him or anything. Even if I wanted to, I took too long to decide on an outfit and was almost late for class. Letting out another sigh, I looked down at the Fairy Tail University hoodie and dark skinny jeans I quickly put on before bolting out of my room. I took a chance to look extra cute and it failed, oh well. And to make matters worse, on my way out, I saw that dumb Zombie flyer. Warning the students about the 'Zombies' practicing all over campus for the 5k run and not to hurt them. Well, I obviously didn't follow directions.

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had only a few more minutes before I had to meet Gajeel. I really wish I could talk to Lucy, but our class together isn't until 2:30 pm. I'm curious about her conversation with Natsu and about the cat he found. A small smile spread across my lips at the thought of him begging Lucy to keep it and her lecturing him on how we're not allowed to have pets on campus.

"I bet he's going to keep it anyway," I mumbled to myself, staring blankly at the slideshow my professor was showing.

"Hey! Levy!" I heard a familiar voice call out as I walked along the path leading to the main building where the cafeteria was. Stopping in my tracks, turning around, I saw long brown hair flowing and big Gatorade bottle in the brunette's hand.

"Hey, Cana."

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked taking a swig of liquid that I was certain wasn't Gatorade.

"studying most likely,"

"Well you should def' come to my party tonight! Gonna be some fine men there!" she winked, with a huge smile.

"Cana, you know I don't drink and I'm not one for parties,"

"oh! Come on! It's Friday! Loosen up a little!"

"I'll think about it, but I have to be somewhere, so I'll see you later."

"You better! Oh! Wear something sexy too!" she shouted as I walked away from her.

I ducked my head, trying to hide my red face from the people that was staring at me thanks to Cana. And I'm pretty sure I'm late for whatever Gajeel wanted to do. I hope he's not mad at me for being late.

I walked into the main building to see Gajeel standing in a white suit and hat, glancing at his watch.

What the heck? I thought we were getting lunch, not a romantic date to some super fancy and expensive restaurant. I'm clearly not dressed for this! Maybe, I should run back to room to change? Yea, I better hurry before he sees me. As soon as I turned on my heels to walk back out the building, Gajeel called out to me.

"OI! Shrimp! It's about time you got here! It's exactly 1 pm."

"S-sorry, the professor continued to talk past class time and I got stopped by my friend Cana and-"

"I don't care about that. Here put this on." he interrupted shoving a costume in my hands.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, as I unfolded the garment. Then, fear and shocked swept over me.

"Oh! No! I am not wearing that!" I said shoving the bunny costume back at him.

"You have to! You owe me remember!?"

"But I didn't agree to this! I agreed to lunch!"

"The faster you put this on, the faster you can get lunch!" he demanded shoving the material back towards.

Letting out a shaky breath, I knew that I had to do it. I did owe him, after all, I did scream in his face and pepper spray the poor guy.

"Go put it on in the bathroom and meet me in the Fairy Den. You have 5 minutes" he said before walking away, leaving me to stare at the costume.

"Wait! 5 minutes! Are you kidding me?" I shouted running to the girl's bathroom.

I entered the nearest stall, quickly locking it shut.

"Who is he to boss me around? And only give me 5 minutes to put on this retched thing." I complained as I pulled the stretchy fabric over my thighs and butt.

"You have 5 minutes! The faster you get done, the faster you get lunch." I said in the deepest voice, I could manage mocking the giant of a man.

"Stupid Gajeel! Making me wear this dumb costume and dumb ears." I mumbled placing the ears over the headband I wore. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I made sure I had the costume on correctly, before heading to the Den.

Swallowing hard, I pushed my fear and insecurities down as I pushed open the bathroom door. The Fairy Den was busy as always with students having a break in between classes for lunch. The Subway and Papa Johns had long lines and the den was slightly filled with students sitting at tables and booths enjoying their break before heading to another class.

Slowly, I walked into the Den, but then stopped when I saw a certain blonde wearing the same outfit as me.

"Lu-chan?" I asked approaching her as she stood a few inches away from the little stage that had a drum set, a mic and a stool occupying it.

"Levy! Gajeel told me you were coming! I'm so glad, I'm not they only who has to wear this thing."

"Gajeel told-wait, you know-hold on! Hold on! Why are you even wearing it?" I asked utterly confused as a hundred thoughts and questions ran through my head.

"Because, a certain pink haired idiot begged me too," she sighed moving slightly to the side revealing Natsu, sitting behind the set of drums.

"Yo! Levy!"

"Hey, Natsu. You begged Lucy to do this, huh?"

"Yea, but she agreed only if I don't steal snacks from her room for an entire month." he said slumping his shoulders in sadness. I stifled a giggle at the always hungry Natsu and his defeat. Poor guy, he always tell us that Lucy keeps the best food in her room, and she always retorted that she wish she knew because she never gets a chance to eat them before he does.

"I can finally stop hiding the best food. For now anyway," she whispered, giving me small smile.

"What? You hide the best food from me?!"

"Darn it Natsu! How did you even hear me?" Lucy asked turning to face the shocked boy. At this point, I was losing it, as the two started to bicker back and forth.

"You guys ready?" Gajeel asked as he approached us. Looking at him, I saw that he had what I think was a black bass guitar strapped to his torso. He also didn't look bad in a suit. Really handsome actually….wait a minute levy. You can't compliment this guy after he made you wear this dumb outfit.

"Yea, let's get this over with." Lucy sighed standing on the stage, facing the crowd.

Hold on? Am I going to….dance!?

"Levy, remember that time we made a little dance routine to a bunch of Bruno Mars songs?"

"Y-yes, but I don't think I can do it Lucy! I never danced in front of people before!"

"You'll be fine! Just imagine that we're in my room doing it,"

"I don't think I-"

"I promise if you do this, we can go to that new smoothie place beside the book store tonight." she said smiling at the way my eyes got wide and my ears perked at the promising opportunity of new books and a cold drink.

"Ugh, fine!" I gave in as I walked to the other side of Gajeel, stepping onto the stage.

Looking at Lucy, she shot me a reassuring smile and so did Natsu.

"I can't believe, I'm doing this," I mumbled as Gajeel strummed the strings on his guitar earning the attention of every student and faculty in the Fairy Den.

His deep gruff voice, sung into the mic as Natsu followed the tempo with his drums. He actually didn't have a bad singing voice, it was really rough, but it actually calmed my nerves. I think…I think I can do this, as long as he keep singing. A little smirk appeared on my face as I danced to his music. This is actually fun. Still wish I wasn't in public wearing a bunny costume, but I can push through.

"That song is manly!" I heard what I think was Elfman scream out clapping to the beat.

"Wooo! Levy! Looking good!" Jet called out with a huge smile.

"Yea! Go, levy! Go!" Droy called out from the booth they were sitting in.

I take it back, this horrible. I never want to do this again. My face turned red as I tried to not focus on my childhood friends that cheered me on from their seats. "Guys, please stop," I mumbled trying hold in my embarrassment.

They did three songs total, and it felt like they took forever to finish.

"That was horrifying," I said leaning my head on the wall, completely exhausted from embarrassment.

I was happy to finally have my regular close on again, but I didn't want to go class, right now. I want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"You did good, Levy!" Lucy said rubbing my back, soothing my tired and very hungry body.

"I never want to do that again. Can we just get food and go back to our rooms?"

"I made the men stand in line for us, since they made us wear those dumb bunny outfits."

"What are they getting?" I asked raising my head from the wall.

"Pizza."

"Good, I'm starving. Let's go sit in the booth and wait," I said moving slowly away from the wall and back into the Den. We sat beside each other, in the booth, waiting for our prize. I kept replaying Elfman yelling, "Manly!" and Jet and Droy cheering me on in my head, causing me to groan and lean my head back against my seat.

"Stop whining shrimp, it was only a few songs," Gajeel said interrupting my thoughts as he placed to two large pizzas in the center of the table.

"A few songs that felt like a lifetime. I refuse to do that again."

"Don't pepper spray me and you won't"

"W-What?" Natsu chocked as he continued to stuff a slice into his mouth.

"N-nothing!" I said lowering my head in shame as I grabbed two slices.

"Tell me! I want to know!"

"The shrimp here pepper sprayed me last night, because she thought I was a zombie,"

"Oh my Mavis! That's great!" Natsu's laughed hysterically, with tears threatening to come down.

"Did you really think he was a zombie? Didn't you see the flyer, telling us it was fake?" Lucy asked confusion written all over her face.

"Y-yea I thought he was real and I didn't see that dumb flyer until this morning!"

"I don't care, if you saw it or not! You still pepper sprayed him! Oh! I wish I could've seen both you guy's faces!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed kicking him under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop being rude! It was an accident!"

"Still really, funny." he pouted shoving another slice into his mouth.

I smiled at him, knowing he didn't mean any harm and come to think of it. It is really funny.

"Well, Natsu, you really should've seen his face! He was yelling at me and rubbing his eyes making the burning even worse."

"HA!" Natsu laughed even more, earning a bop to head from Gajeel.

"Hey! Why am I the one getting hit today?"

"Because you're annoying, ash brain!"

"Whatever, metal head! You're just mad, you got token down by a girl more than half your size."

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Ner Pwoblemn Lewvy!" He smiled with two slices stuffed in his mouth.

"What am I going to do with him?" Lucy whispered, face palming herself.

I giggled at my friends as me and Gajeel told them the story from both our point of view. He made it seem like, I was some crazy mad woman out for blood. Which I was not! I was just scared and thought we were seriously under attack. Any one in my situation would've done the same thing! At least I hope so.

"Hey, Gajeel! You want to come with us to the new smoothie place, tonight?" Lucy asked as me, her and Gajeel stood outside. Natsu already ran off to go to his next class, a while ago. He took the last box of pizza with him too, with a slice hanging out of his mouth as he ran out of the Fairy Den.

"Is Levy going to spray me again? If so, I'll pass!"

"One time! It was a mistake! Geez!"

"Gihi! I'm just messin'. Sure, I'll meet you and shrimp there."

"Ok, I'll text Natsu and tell him when we're ready."

"Cool! Seeya bunny girl. Shrimp." He said walking off with his hand raised, waving side to side.

"Bunny girl?"

"At least you're not a shrimp," I sighed as we made our way to our next class. We chatted lightly, before the question that was nagging me before, popped back in to my brain.

"Um? Lu-chan? How do you know Gajeel?"

"uumm-uuuhh!" she stumbled with a horrified look on her face. I noticed that her body started lightly shake at whatever she was remembering.

"What is it, Lu-chan?"

"It's a long story," she said fidgeting with the straps of her tote bag, which sat snug on her shoulder. Ok, now she got me curious. What the heck happened? And why does she look so scared.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but promise not to bring up in front him or Natsu!"

"I promise! I promise! Know tell me how you know him!"

"Well….." she trailed off, looking around us, but then grabbed my shoulder to stop me from walking. She moved her hands around her mouth, then leaned in to whisper in my ear. My eyes got wider and wider as she told me the story.

"HOLY CRAP! I knew I've seen him before…..but….I didn't know….holy crap!" I nearly yelled as my brain slowly pieced the puzzle together. Lucy, slowly nodded her head, as laughter rose in my chest. I burst out into a fit of giggles as Lucy face-palmed again.

"Levyyy!" she whined shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in our final class for the day, I couldn't help but look over at Lucy and give her a big smile. She groaned lightly, lowering her head at my new knowledge. Covering my mouth, I tried to hold in the snicker that tried to escape my lips.

"It's not that funny," She whispered as she took down notes in her notebook.

"I think it is, and Gajeel would kill both of ua, if he found out."

"That's why I said, don't mention it in front of him."

"I promise I won't, but I somehow want to bring up to hear his side of the story."

"Levyy." she whined softly frowning at me. I giggled waving my hand dismissing the conversation. I won't really bring it up, I don't want to get Lucy in trouble, but it's really tempting. I wonder what he would look if he ever found out.

Once class was over, Lucy and I sat outside on one of the benches to enjoy the cool autumn air, and bright sun.

"Please, tell me the story again and in full detail!" I begged, taking a sip of water.

"Do I have to?"

"I promise I won't ask Gajeel."

"Ugh, fine." she huffed, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. I turned my body to face hers, and scooted in closer to listen to her hushed story.

"Ok. Gajeel is actually Natsu's roommate, but I didn't meet him in their room. Cana had been begging me to come to one of her parties for the longest time, so I gave in and went, dragging Natsu with me. Just about everyone was there, Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, Loke, Max and his broom, etc. So I basically met him at the party, but it started to get crazy. Cana spiked the punch of course, and was handing out drinks left and right. I and a few other people were the only ones sober. It was ok, until Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel got together. They were daring and betting each other, they can't drink as much booze as the other. Then they got completely wasted and started copying each other to piss each other off. Gajeel was copying Gray, Gray was copying Natsu, and Natsu was copying Gajeel. Natsu tried to imitate Gajeel's singing and his laugh, Gray was trying to eat anything in sight and Gajeel took his freaking clothes off! It was ridiculous levy! He was walking around with his boxers on! It was horrible!" She sighed covering her eyes at the memory of the giant walking around half naked.

"Then what?" I asked with a smile on my face, knowing what's next.

"Erza broke up the fight between Natsu and Gray and I didn't see Gajeel after that. The next morning, I had to get up early to print a paper out for class. On my way to the library, I saw someone in the bushes, so I went over to see if they were ok. I couldn't really see who or what was stuck in the bush, so I tried calling out to them and they just moaned and groaned in pain. So I called campus police, because I thought, hey! They're not dead, so I don't have to call the ambulance. After I hung up the phone with security, I told whoever was in the bushes, that help was coming and not to move so much."

"And you left, after that?"

"Yea, I had a few minutes left to print my paper out before I had to run to class. But…..I didn't know….it was Gajeel!" she said lowering her head in shame.

A big smile spread across my face, as laughter bubbled up in my chest. I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from my mouth. This was just to funny, not to laugh.

"I-I can't believe-that Gajeel-was-was the naked drunk guy in the bushes that day!" I stuttered between laughs.

"I can't believe you saw him too!"

"I'm pretty sure, I wasn't far behind you, when I found him. And I was there when security escorted him away with a towel wrapped around him. You should've seen those old ladies faces!" I giggled at the memory. I really can't believe that was him! So that's where I've seen him before; in some bushes stark naked! Some first meeting.

"I'm scared he'll try to get some payback if he found out, I was the one that called security on him!"

"It's ok, Lu-chan. You didn't know it was him…and naked at that. So don't feel bad. You were trying to do the right thing."

"You think so?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I do! And I pinky promise not to say a word.' I said holding out my little pinky finger. She smiled, wrapping hers around mine.

I couldn't help but erupt in another fit of giggles, at the story.

"So, Max and his broom, huh?"

"Please, don't get me started on that." she laughed shaking her head.

I have no idea, how I'm going to face Gajeel now without laughing. This is going to be some night.

After we were done, soaking in a little sun, we headed back to our dorm room to put up our bags, and get ready to leave to get books and smoothies. Lucy agreed to drive this time, if I drive the next. I checked my appearance in the bathroom mirror, straightening my headband and fussing with the blue wavy locks that always seemed to do its own thing.

"Should I put on an actual shirt?" I debated biting lip, holding my arms out to look at the hoodie fully. Wait? Why am I doing this again? I don't need to change because I'm going out with a few friends.

"Why am I acting like this?" I huffed, shaking my head.

"Levy! You ready?" Lucy called out, knocking on the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I said running to the door.

"I already text the guys, they said it might be a while,"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, Natsu didn't elaborate, but we can go to the book store to speed up time." she said as we exited the dorm building, walking towards her little Fiat.

"Yay! There's this new, well old book, I've been dying to read."

"Is it one of the books Professor Freed mentioned?"

"Yep!" I smiled with confidence as she drove out of the parking lot to our destination. Professor Freed, is one of my favorite teachers at our school. He teaches, a few English and literature class. He's really smart, with some weird obsession with Professor Laxus. I guess they're best friends, because I've seen them together a bunch of times before but Prof. Laxus just has this nonchalant but sparky aura about him. Everyone calls him the lightening master or even a lightening dragon, whatever that means, because he teaches meteorology and geology. There are two more professors who I've seen him with, but I can't quite remember their names. Is it…Evelyn and Bi….Bidtoe? No that doesn't even sound right? Who would have a name like Bidtoe? Well….I've heard of weirder names.

"We're here!" Lucy announced snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Yay!" I cheered, jumping out of her car.

"You seemed lost for a second. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. I was just trying to remember the names of two professors that Prof. Laxus and Freed hang out with."

"Are you talking about Evergreen and Bixslow?"

"Yes! That's it!" I shouted making Lucy jump as we walked into the book store. "Sorry, Lu-chan."

"It's ok," she giggled, walking ahead of me.

I took a moment to inhale the scent of old and new paper with a mix of dust and wood. This is one of my favorite book stores near the school, because even though it's small with its one story layout, it has books, I've never read before. Once, you walk in, you see two couches facing each other in the middle of the walk away with a little coffee table between them. A little further back you see a receptionist desk, where the owner sits and waits for you to approach. But my all-time favorite thing about this place is that the walls are the book shelves. There are a few book shelves placed neatly throughout in groups but not as high as the floor to ceiling ones that surround the entire place.

"Levy, stop smiling like that," Lucy smiled playfully, holding a book in her hands.

"S-sorry." I smiled back returning back to reality.

I walked around, looking for my reading of choice, before settling on one of the sofas. Snuggling myself into the nook of the couch, I rested my right arm, on the arm of the couch, opening the book with a smile. I engulfed myself in the mythical tales of powerful Greeks and Romans. Gods, goddesses, heroes, and mythical creatures alike. The pages, turned into a movie screen in my head as the words came to life.

I don't know how long, I was sitting there but, it took a big hand to snatch the book right out of my hands to get me back to reality.

"HEY!" I shouted looking up to see crimson red eyes staring down at me.

"We were callin' you shrimp. Didn't you hear us?"

"No, I was reading. Now give me my book back." I said standing up to snatch the book out of Gajeel's hand, but he lifted his arm above his head holding the book at a height I could not reach.

"Try to catch it," he smirked with confidence at his trick.

That asshole! He knows, I can't reach it! Unless….

Quickly, I stepped onto the couch, jumped as high as I could, snatching the book right from his grip. I shot him a confident grin, as I waved the book, taunting him of his failure to trick me.

"Told you she's smarter than you," Natsu spoke up.

"Shut it!"

"Just sayin'" he said holding his hands up in defense, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can we just go already?" Lucy said, placing her hand on her hip impatiently.

"Yea! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, maybe you should just carry a cooler of food around."

"Listen to bunny girl, Natsu." Gajeel said as we walked out of the book store, but not without me returning the book to its rightful place.

"Do you really have to call me that?"

"Yep. Just like shrimp here."

"We do have names, you know?" I huffed as we walked next door to the smoothie shack.

He just gave me his famous gihi laugh and smile, making my stomach churn and tingles run up my spine. What the hell was that feeling? Raising my hand to my forehead, I checked my temperature to make sure I'm not getting sick. No fever….so? What was that?


	4. Chapter 4

With my eyebrows pushed together in confusion at this weird feeling, I decided to let it go for now and enjoy the smoothie. After everyone order their drinks and food, we sat down at table with high stools circling it.

"I hate these types of chairs," I groaned climbing onto it, plopping my butt down, and shifting in my seat to get comfortable.

"It's like climbing a mountain to you, huh shorty?"

"No!" I spat quickly watching the big man across from me sit in his chair with ease. I felt frustration rise, but then a giggle start to take over.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"N-Nothing. Just thought of something funny!" I said waving my hand. Looking over at Lucy, she quickly averted her eyes, so she couldn't read my thoughts. But I'm pretty sure she already knew why I was laughing.

"What is it? Tell-"

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Someone here let their dumb cat scratch my boots up!" Gajeel nearly growled, looking at Natsu.

"Hey! It's not my fault Happy likes you boots,"

"ugh, Natsu! I told you can't keep the cat."

"But he needs me Luce!"

"Wait? You never did tell me what happened." I said curious at the conversation.

Lucy let out a sigh, shaking her head. "When I got there, he was cradling a blue kitten. I'm guessing it got into some paint or something but It was really cute too until it threw up on me,"

"He was sick!"

"You're the one that fed the thing Doritos!" She shouted back at the pinkette.

"He was hungry and he liked them,"

"Anyway, I tried to tell him that it's against the rules to have any pets other than non-aggressive fish in the dorms."

"Pfftt! Who would even want a fish like that? We can't even have salamanders or komodo dragons."

"What the heck? Where would you even keep a komodo dragon?" I asked shocked but then again, not surprised by Natsu's argument.

"In the room of course."

"The hell you are! Those things are huge." Gajeel said chocking on his smoothie.

"They won't survive here anyway. They like hot and dry climate, not this constant weather changes we have here. Some are even known to be venomous, not a lot but knowing you, you'll want the one with venom."

"Wha? So it can't st-"

"Hell no! And we didn't even finish talking about this cat." Gajeel said, turning to look at Natsu, who just shrugged his shoulders at his roommate.

"Anyway, Levy. So we get into this huge argument, and I was already tired, so I said, if Gajeel's Ok with it. I dont care." Lucy said snatching my attention away from the two guys that were giving each other the death stare.

I know it's against the rules to have pets, but I would feel bad if we had to take it to the pound or something and I know lots of people with secret pets. Hell, My RA has a rabbit and a girl down the hall from me has frogs. I hope Gajeel, is not that mean, to not let Natsu keep his new friend. But then again, he also has the right to say no, because it's his room as well and if Natsu gets caught, he's going down as well. Geez, this is a tough decision and it's not even mine to make. I wonder what Gajeel is going to do? I hope he says yes.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was mindlessly sucking up my smoothie.

"aaah!" I cried out, cringing in pain, smacking my palm against my head as the pain of the classic brain freeze took over my senses.

"Hey! You ok, shrimp?"

"Brain! Freeze! Ah!" I cried squeezing my eyes shut, trying to hold on until the pain went away. How can something so simply, be so painful and agonizing?

I felt the pain melt away as Gajeel laughed at me. "What's so funny?" I asked as I blinked my eyes open staring at him with confusion.

"You made a weird sour face."

"I did not!"

"Did too!" He said smirking at me causing my heart to flutter. This is ridiculous! Why is body acting so weird today? Am I getting sick? Maybe I should go to the health clinic if my symptoms keep getting worse. Yea, that sounds like a good idea.

I was debating my plan of action when I heard a bell ring, signaling the workers of a new costumer walking in. I glanced at the door, and I smile crept on my face as I watched the person walk pop into full view.

"Gray!" I called out to him, thankful that he was wearing clothes this time. Last time I saw him, was when he was running from some girl and he took off his shirt and pants in the mist of dodging her sight.

"'Sup guys. Didn't know ya'll would be here."

"We didn't tell you for a reason Ice turd," Natsu said starting their fight. Lucy and I both sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Like I care, Flame queen."

"Oh you would so care-"

"Yo! Guys!" Cana said running into the store, with a usual wardrobe of bikini top and pants.

"Hey, Cana!" Lucy greeted, but then regretted it when Cana immediately ran over behind her to grab her boobs.

"How are my girls doing today?"

"C-Cana! Stop! That's embarrassing and don't talk to my boobs!" Lucy said, with her face red as a tomato.

"You secretly like it Lucy. Anyway, I came in here to tell you guys to come to my party tonight!"

"I'll pass," Gajeel immediately said. I tried my best to keep a smile from forming and push down the giggle that started.

"Same here," Natsu and Gray responded.

"Aw! Why not? Come on guys it's going to be fun!"

"I'm good! I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"What happened?" I asked trying to sound as curious as possible.

"Gajeel got-"

"SHUT IT!" he shouted smacking Natsu upside the head making Gray laugh and point at him.

"I know you're not laughing Gray, I know exactly what happened after you left the party!" Natsu said with a cocky smile on his face.

Gray groaned, slumping his shoulders in shame and defeat. Now I was genuinely curious. What exactly happened after these three guys got drunk and went their separate ways. I know what happened to Gajeel but Gray sounds more interesting. But what could be more interesting than falling asleep in some bushes on campus?

"What happened, Gray?" Lucy asked, feeling as curious as I am.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"If you don't, I will." Natsu responded with a smug smirk, making Gray groan in even more shame.

"Yea, Gray! Tell us!" Cana urged smacking him on the shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his black her, searching our eyes for that one person who would tell him it was ok not say it. Too bad for him, we wanted to know.

"Ok. Fine. All I remember is, stumbling out of the party to find a bathroom because all of them were taken by assholes who weren't even using them. I had to be pee so bad, I just decided to pee in the parking lot really quick. So, as soon as I got to the sidewalk, I unzipped my pants and did it. The end!"

"No! No! There's more and you know it!"

"Natsu you're an ass man! Ok, yea there's more. I didn't know…..I was peeing….on someone's car….while they were in It." he said face palming himself.

Looking around the table, you saw that everyone's eyes were big and their mouth was hung open. Except Natsu, he sat there nodding his head with his arms crossed with an, 'I told you so," look on his face. There was a moment of brief silence before the entire group erupted in to all types of laughter.

"It's not that funny!"

"Way to hold your liquor Gray! And your clothes." Cana said making gray look down to see his shirt was tossed onto the floor.

"Dammit!"

Could this day, not get any funnier! So basically Gajeel ran around naked on campus and Gray peed on someone's car while they were inside of it. What is wrong with my friends? But, it is pretty hilarious! I wonder who car it was, but more importantly, what happened next.

"So what happened after they caught you?" I asked trying to calm my laughter down.

"She just stared at me, as I drunkenly peed all over her tire and bumper. I tried to apologize, but one thing lead to another, we ended up in my bed making out."

"What?! That makes no sense!" Lucy said as her giggling died down as well.

"Yea! You can't just jump from apology to, making out in your bed!" I stated.

"Hey! I don't remember what happened in between. Just that I tried to apologize and we were making out in my room."

"Did you have sex with here?" Cana asked bluntly.

"No!"

"Ever heard of whiskey dick?" Natsu stated with a goofy grin earning a glare from Gray and laughter from the rest of us.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was going to find this girl and ask her how does, 'one thing lead to another' happened.

"I'm not sure, but I know she has blue hair."

"That could be anyone! It could even be Levy!"

"Wha-What?! No, it couldn't!" I said flailing my arms around trying to hide my red embarrassed face.

"I don't know? Where you secretly at my party levy?" Cana asked leaning down close to my face.

"No! I don't like parties, you guys know that."

"But do you have an alibi?

"I don't need one Cana! Gray, tell her I'm the wrong girl!"

"Hmm?" he said rubbing his chin staring at me with his face twisted in concentration. My mouth gaped open and my eyes got wide. Is he serious? Was he that drunk that he doesn't know who car he pissed on?!

"Gray! Do you seriously have to think about it!?" I shouted at him.

"No. I'm just kidding. It wasn't Levy,"

"Not funny, Gray." I sighed slumping down a little in my chair.

"I was about to say. Shrimp gets around."

"I'm not that type of girl Gajeel."

"Tch' like I didn't know that. I can already tell you're not the type."

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I don't know why I'm upset, but after that little fiasco, of gray pretending to think if it was me or not. I felt slightly drained again.

"Since, you guys know about my terrible night. What happened to you that night Natsu?" Gray asked raising a questioning brow.

"Nothing. Just the usual. Snuck into Lucy's room and stole some snacks."

"Noooothing else?" Cana asked eyeing the now red Lucy.

"No. But he ate everything! So I made him sleep on the floor,"

"So he usually sleeps with you?"

"Cana! Stop twisting my words." She whined, frowning at her suggestions.

"Ok! Ok! Ill drop it for now! But are you guys gonna come to my party or not! I heard Max is bring his broom again."

"Seriously? What's up with him and that broom?" I asked completely mystified by Max's strange fondness to a single household cleaning object.

"Like I know." Cana said shrugging her shoulders at the question. "But since you wusses won't come visit me tonight, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Cana!" We all called out to her as she walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

After Cana left, Gray eventually joined our table and I was surprised that him and Natsu didn't fuss as much. Even though they fight all the time, I know deep down they see each other as brothers they can't live without. I wonder if Gajeel is close to anyone. Does he have childhood friends that he treasures, like I do with Jet and Droy? Now that I think about it, I've seen him around campus a few times, but just walking to class, never with someone. Geez, this guy is a huge mystery.

I sat quietly, drinking the rest of my smoothie as everyone else talked. I interrupted here and there, but I was truly curious about the guy who was sitting in front of me.

"Levy? You ready to go?" Lucy asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh! Yea, I'm ready."

"See ya guys later!" Gray called out from the door. When did he leave the table? Was I that lost in thought?

"Bye Gray!" I called back.

"Bye! I hope you find your mystery girl!" Lucy called out. Gray just grunted, muttering something too low for us to hear.

"Hey! You guys want to come over and meet happy?"

"I would love to!" I enthused as we started to walk towards the door.

"Sweet!"

"We'll follow you guys there," Lucy said as we approached our separate cars. The guys nodded in approval before getting into what I believe is Gajeel's truck. It was a midnight black Dodge flatbed truck that I'm sure I would have to fling myself in order to try to get in.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Natsu said as we all stepped into the room. Immediately, I could tell who slept on which side of the room. Natsu side was messier with open food bags all over his desk, whereas Gajeel was a little messy but he seem to be clean.

"Happy! What are you doing?"

"OI! He's messing up my boots again!" Gajeel said charging towards the little feline that was clawing at his boots.

Natsu quickly plucked the kitten away, before Gajeel could get his hands on him.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Lucy said sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head.

"Huh?"

"The cat has to go!"

"But he needs me!" Natsu said hugging the animal to his chest.

"And he keeps irritating me!"

"It's not my fault he likes your boots."

"And it's not my fault that he needs you. The cat has to go Natsu!"

"Please! Just give me until Monday,"

"No!" Gajeel shouted with a scowl on his face. He must really don't like Happy, but he should give him a chance at least.

"Should we interject?" Lucy whispered staring at the bickering boys.

"I'm not sure, Lu-chan."

"Natsu really wants to keep that cat." she said sighing looking at him with sympathetic eyes. I knew she didn't want to see her best friend hurt, so maybe we should interject.

"How about you give him 'til Monday to find a home for happy?" Lucy suggested silencing the guys.

"And until then, Natsu can try to train Happy, so he's not in your way Gajeel."

They both looked at us with questioning glares, pondering our suggestions. I was surprised to see Gajeel relax his tensed shoulders at my words.

"Maybe shrimp and bunny girl is right?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you'll give me 'til monday?"

"Yep, but until then, train that thing to not tear up my boots. These were one of my favorites too." He said looking down sadly as shreds of leather peeled off the big boot.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Lucy whispered over to me causing me to laugh.

After everyone calmed a little more, I went to inspect the animal that was causing all the trouble. His fur was blue with two white patches on his back that reminded me of wings. I patted his little head as Natsu cradled him against his chest like a protective papa bear.

"You named him happy, huh?"

"Yea, because when I found him, it was like he was happy to see me."

"That's so cute."

"Tch! Cute my ass." Gajeel mumbled behind me.

"Don't be a big meanie," I twirled around to face the still upset giant.

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out facts."

"Don't mind him Levy. He's always grumpy and mean."

"HEY!" Gajeel shouted making everyone laugh.

He can't always be grumpy and mean. I know he has to be happy or at least have a soft side, somewhere in that steel exterior. I wonder what he would look like if he genuinely laughed and smiled. He'll probably look really cute and….wait a second? Why am I even thinking about things like this, when I barely know the guy? I have to get out of here to clear my head and not feel his eyes on me. This is just too weird.

"Um. Today was fun, but I think I'm going to go." I said taking a step away from the two guys.

"What? Do you have to go?" Lucy asked with a sad frown. I felt a little guilty for leaving so suddenly, but I really have to get out of here and clear my mind.

"Sorry, Lu-chan."

"It's ok. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, wanna get breakfast in the cafe?"

"Sounds good! Seeya tomorrow"

"OK. Bye guys!" I waved as they all said bye to me in unison, while walking out of the room.

Stuffing my hands into the pocket of my hoodie, I frowned a little at the fact that I left when in actuality I wanted to stay and spend more to with him-I mean my friends. I shook my head as I walked quickly to my dorm building. The sun was starting to set and the last thing, I need is to pepper spray another innocent person.

"You make the best first impressions levy." I mumbled to myself, replaying the scene in my head.

The guys dorm, were two dorm buildings down from mine, but the fact that they were all wide and tall, didn't make my walk back to my room any faster. I was happy when I finally made it, relieved at the sight of my bed. I don't have a roommate anymore, she moved-well dropped out after the first few weeks of school. Said, the college life wasn't for her and that she told her parents that before they even enrolled her here. I guess if you have money to waste like that, go ahead. I'm here on a full scholarship, and love it here. I met Lucy on my first day and she soon introduced me to Natsu, then I introduced her to Jet and Droy. Ever since then, we've been close friends.

"Speak of the devils," I said as my phone started to vibrate, showing Jets text message on my lock screen.

"They want me to come over, but I'm in no mood for company." I huffed slumping into my desk chair, staring at my laptop. Should I study or should I read? Hmmm…..Read! Grabbing one of the many books that littered my desk, I cracked it open, starting the journey all over again. Once again I engulfed myself into another adventure that played like a movie in my head.

"Wait….something is…missing…" I said looking up from my book. Standing up, I walked over to the pajamas that laid on my bed, snatched them up then started to undress. I slipped into my tank top and pajama pants, then released my hair from the restricting headband.

"Ok, now that's better." I smiled sitting back down into my chair, continuing my adventure.

I had to have sat there for hours upon hours reading until my eyelids felt like boulders, but I still carried on, even though my body felt tired.

The next morning, I woke up to something shaking me awake and a sound that was muffled by my drowsiness. Ugh, stupid alarm, why do you have to wake me up, let me sleep. Without raising my head, I punched blindly at my alarm clock.

"ACK! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" I heard a deep voice growl hoarsely, jolting me awake.

"Wha? Gajeel?" I asked confused as he blurry face became clear. He looked at me with angry filled red eyes, and a mean scowl.

"Eep!"

"WHAT THE FUCK SHRIMP? FIRST YOU PEPPER SPRAY ME, NOW YOU PUNCH ME IN THE THROAT?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked still a little disoriented from my drowsiness. Looking around, I noticed that I must have fell asleep on my desk last night while reading. But my alarm clock…..wasn't my alarm clock…are you serious?

"I fricking did it again." I said face palming myself.

"Hell yea, you did it again! And it hurt like hell too!" he said rubbing his throat. He was crouched down beside me, with the balls of his feet hold him steady.

"I-I'm so sorry Gajeel! I didn't mean it! Really! I don't know why I keep hurting you? But I'm seriously not doing it on purpose! I swear!"

"Whoa! Calm down, shrimp! It's ok. Bunny girl already warned me about waking you up. I just didn't understand what she meant until now." he said flashing me a little smirk.

I gasped lightly at how easy it was for him to forgive me after me hurting him for the second time and also that smile he gave me. I lowered my head, trying to hide my pink cheeks and shame. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait? How did you even get in here?" I asked cocking my head to the side in order to look at him better.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as Gajeel's cheeks turned a light shade pink as he opened his mouth, then closed it. I'm guessing he's deciding on his word's choice.

"You're not stalking me, are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!"

"You sure? I mean how did you get in my room….how did you even get in the building?"

"Bunny girl."

"What?" I asked confused at his one phrased answer. I guess my grogginess is still sticking on to my brain.

He let out a breath, lowering his head slightly. He must really don't want to explain, maybe he is stalking me.

"Bunny girl asked us last night if we wanted to join you guys for breakfast, we said sure. This morning we all met outside my building since its closer to the cafe, but you weren't there. Bunny girl was worried, since you didn't text her back or respond to her text message, so she gave me her keys, to see if you were awake."

"Still didn't answer my question on how you got in my room."

"She has a spare," he said holding up the hotel like room key that I gave Lucy, dangling from her Wonder Woman lanyard.

"oh! I totally forgot I gave her that." I sighed running my fingers through my tangled and messy hair.

I must have slept hard last night for me to still be forgetting stuff after being up for a while. That book was just too interesting to put down, I had to finish it no matter what.

"Hey, shrimp. You should get ready, breakfast ends in a hour."

"Oh crap what time is it?" I said looking at my clock that hung on the wall. 10 am? I really slept that late? Oh crap! Everyone must be waiting on me.

I quickly pushed myself away from my desk, frantically running to my closet to grab something to wear, then straight to my bathroom.

I placed the clothes onto the sink, then went over to the shower to start the water.

"Oh gosh. Did I really look like this?" I mumbled to myself as I looked at my sloppy appearance in the mirror. My hair was basically sticking up in all different directions and my pjs were not the most flattering. Oh well, what can I say?

Letting out a breath, I took off my pajamas, then stepped into the steamy shower.

"All done." I said to myself as I placed a headband on my freshly brushed hair. Once again, I was wearing an orange hoodie, but this one was bigger and it went over my leggings that I grabbed in my mad dash for the bathroom.

Now that I'm ready, I should probably hurry so I don't keep them waiting any longer.

"Well it's about time shrimp." Gajeel said as I opened the door. He stood leaning his back against the wall across from me. His arms was crossed over his black long sleeve shirt that had something on it that I couldn't make out due to his big arms covering most of it. His gray sweat pants was baggy, gathering around the top of his tennis shoes.

I thought he left as soon as I ran into the bathroom….well that's what I assumed he would do.

"You waited for me?" I asked trying to hold in the little smile that threaten to form as I stepped completely out of my bathroom into the little walk way.

"Uh? Yea?"

"You sure you're not stalking me?" I teased grabbing my keys from a hook that was placed by the door.

"What?! Of course I'm not stalking ya!"

"Whatever you say, stalker."

"I'm serious shrimp!" He said as he followed me out of my room and into the hallway. The dorm was quiet with people either still sleeping or at breakfast.

"You call me shrimp, so I think I should call you stalker."

"You better not!"

"Ok…..stalker." I whispered the end but still got an upset scowl from him, making me laugh.

I kept teasing him about it and he either denied it, 'tched or glared at me. I never realized how funny it was to see someone like this, but maybe it's just because it's Gajeel and no one else. Even with him glaring at me, I still giggled. We did this until we reached Lucy and Natsu.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no problem, the only impatient one was Natsu." Lucy said giving me a reassuring smile as we started to walk.

"That's only because I'm starving."

"You're always starving, flame brain."

"Like you have room to talk metal mouth!" Natsu retorted back to Gajeel's comment as the two guys walked in front of Lucy and I.

"Sooooo?" She asked with a wide grin and raised eyebrows.

"Sooo? What?"

"You were totally cheesing while you guys were walking over here."

"I was not." I said feeling my cheeks get warm from her comment. Was I really smiling that hard? I was laughing at him, but I didn't think my smile was that big. I hope Gajeel didn't notice. Oh no! What if I was smiling like a complete idiot?

"You were and don't worry. You didn't look like an idiot."

"Thanks, Lu-chan." I sighed feeling relief flush over me.

"You two seem to be getting along even though you sprayed him."

"And punched him."

"And punched-wait what?" she asked her brown eyes getting wide.

"Yea…..I did it again. He was trying to wake me up and I punched him thinking he was my alarm clock…"

"Oh my goodness, Levy." Lucy snickered, covering her mouth with her hands, but she couldn't resist the giggles.

"I know! I know!"

"You mistook him for a zombie, now an alarm clock? Oh boy, what's next?"

"Nothing, hopefully! I don't want to keep hurting the guy." I said frowning as I looked up at Gajeel. His long black hair moved side to side slightly against his shirt as he walked.

I bet he would look so funny with a girly hairstyle. His hair littered with bows, barrets and braids. Maybe, when we become closer friends, he'll let me do it. It would be good laugh too, just imagining it is making me smile. I could watch some tutorials on Youtube, on a bunch of styles and take pictures for future laughs. Maybe I could do his hair like one of the women off of Game of Thrones. Oh, Mavis! Could you imagine any of this happening?

I nearly cracked at the thought of him like that and him protesting the entire time.

"Levy? What's so funny?"

"Oh! Nothing….just planning some things," I said giving Lucy a reassuring smile.

She just shook her head smiling, knowing that sometimes I go off into my own little world.

"So what did you guys do last night after I left?"

"Nothing really. They fussed a little more, but soon finalized the agreement, then we all just tried to teach happy how to not chew on Gajeel's boots."

"All night?" I asked surprised.

"Yep! All night. He almost has it though. Happy is a fast learner but I think he does he's doing it out of spite."

"Sounds, just like a cat."

"You're so right!" Lucy laughed nodding her head.

When we finally arrived at the cafe, the buffet line was half breakfast and half lunch. I guess they're starting to get ready to put out lunch, while giving us late birds a chance to get some breakfast.

"Sorry for making us late guys," I apologized again as we stood in line with our plates in hand.

"It's ok levy, seriously, and these guys would eat anything to be honest."

"I see that," I responded watching as the guys pilled anything they saw as appetizing on their plates.

It took us a while to find a table, due to everyone who woke up late like me just sitting down to eat.

"Found one!" Gajeel called out walking quickly to the table, so no one else could claim it.

Standing on my toes as I walked, I moved my head side to side, trying to see past the people that crowded the walkways. Like, seriously? If you want to talk to your friends, sit down at the table with them or better yet, just don't crowd the walkways.

Ugh! No luck! Dang it! It must be awesome to be tall. All I get is short jokes but I also get sweet hiding spots, so I guess that's a plus.

Sitting down in our newly claimed spot, I didn't know how hungry I was until I took bite of my eggs.

I guess everyone was also, due to the comfortable silence that washed over our table with everyone stuffing their faces with food.

"What are you plans for this sunny weekend?" Lucy asked me, sipping on her orange juice.

"Studying. Jet and Droy needs my help so, I'm meeting them in the library later and I have a big Chemistry test coming up."

"Oh! Could you help me study for my biology test again?"

"It's on Monday right?" I asked using a napkin to wipe some excess crumbs off of my face and hands.

"Yea, I'm still worried about it."

"You'll be fine, Luce." Natsu burped out his words.

"I hope so."

"He's right. You study as much as I do, so you'll do well on it." Smiled at her.

"Wait? Who is Jet and Droy? I think I've heard their names before." Gajeel asked with a confused look.

"My childhood friends. They are very enthusiastic when it comes to me sometimes."

"Oh! Wait! Are they the two guys that follow you around?"

"S-sometimes…..how did you know that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. Something's up.

"How could you not?" He said quickly shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, like rolling my question off of him with ease.

"Very true."

"He has a point," Lucy said nodding her head.

I agree as well, but still, how did he know? This isn't the biggest campus and it isn't the smallest, so I know there's no way he could know them and by names at that by only seeing them once.

I was just teasing before, but could he really be stalking me?


	7. Chapter 7

With the weekend now gone, I can only reflect on it and what happened Saturday morning, during breakfast. Gajeel didn't go into detail about knowing Jet or Droy, so I just continued to ponder on it. Later on that day when I saw them, they kept calling me sempai and it was so embarrassing. I was wrapped up in trying to get them to quiet down in the library that I totally forgot to ask them, even though we spent all day studying. Soon Lucy joined me right after they were done cramming for the day.

She's really worried about this test but I know she got it. She studies and tries her best at everything she does. I believe in her.

"How do you think you did, Lu-chan?" I asked after our final class was dismissed for the day.

I stretched my arms up to the cloudy sky waiting for her to respond. I could tell that the exam took a lot out of her. Her shoulders were hunched over a little, her pace was slower, and she seemed looked drained of energy.

"I think I did ok. I just wish it wasn't so long and I don't feel like I ran a marathon after taking it."

"That's college for you. Last month, I had three exams in one day. I feel like some professors, get together to schedule things at one time just to mess with us."

"Oh! Harsh! I bet you were drained."

"I barely made it back to my room," I giggled at the memory of me dragging my weak body back to my dorm. It was a miracle I even made it to my bed; I almost decided to sleep on my floor.

"I feel that way now, so I can't even imagine how you felt."

"It's ok. Just get to your bed and rest for a while." I gave her a caring smile as we entered our dorm building.

"You don't have to tell me twice,"

"I know. Call me when you're ready for dinner."

"If I'm not in coma, I will." she said giving me a weak smile as she dragged her heels to her room that was down the hall.

I made sure she made it safely to her door before going into my room.

"Aw man! I totally forgot to ask her if Natsu found a home for happy yet." I said snapping my fingers, frowning as I slumped into my desk chair.

I guess I can ask her later. I haven't seen Natsu or Gajeel since Saturday morning. Sunday, I went to the book store to buy the book I was reading before we went to the smoothie shack, and spent the entire day reading it and looking stuff up on characters in the stories. Soon, it was night time and time for me to go to bed.

I wonder what they did yesterday. Did they fuss about Happy? Or did they do what they usually do on Sundays? What do they do on Sundays?

My curiousness can get me wrapped up in my own world sometimes.

"Ok, enough questions, it's time to do some homework." I said shaking the thoughts out of my head as I pulled a textbook from my bookbag.

A few hours passed and I was munching on an apple as I finished up the last bit of work I had to do, when my phone vibrated violently on top of the stack of textbooks that sat on my desk.

"Lu-chan's awake!" I cheered seeing her face light up my screen. Pressing the green button, I held the phone up to me ear.

"Hey! You're aw-"

"Levy! Please get her quick!" she whispered into the phone. I heard two voices shouting in the background causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"What? What's going on?"

"You'll understand when you get here, just make it to the guys building ASAP! I'll be waiting by the side door to let you in."

"Ok! I'm on my way!" I responded before hanging up.

Oh geez, they must be fighting again, so I guess she needs help breaking them up.

Grabbing my jacket and keys, I bolted out of the room, trying to think of ways to calm the two stubborn hotheads down.

"You made it here fast!" Lucy said holding the door open for me.

"I ran, now what's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this." she said her lips curling up into a little smile.

What? I thought….I thought she was upset or afraid because they were fighting. What the heck is going on?

We ran back to Gajeel's and Natsu's room. Lucy left the door crack so we could get back in without having to bang on the door.

When I walked in, Gajeel and Natsu had their foreheads pressed together, basically growling at each other.

"That's not fair, flame turd!"

"Flame turd?! Is that the best you got Iron douche!"

"We could do this all night, flame pussy!"

"I'm counting on it, metal turd!"

"You can't use turd! I already used turd!"

"I can too! I just used in a different way!"

"NO! You can't!"

"YES! I can!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"NUH! UH!"

"YEA! HUH!"

"NUH UUUHHH!"

"YEA! HUUUH!" Natsu shouted back as they pressed their foreheads harder against each other, if that's even possible.

I tried my best to hold in the laugh that threaten to escape as I watched the two bicker over something I have no clue what's going on.

I looked over at Lucy, to see that she too was trying to suppress her laughter.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked, catching the attention of the two guys. Little did I know, it was a huge mistake.

"Levy's here! Let's ask her what she thinks!" Gajeel said gritting his teeth at Natsu before stepping away from him.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Levy! If-"

"NO! Let me ask her!"

"It's my question! So let me ask her!" Gajeel said glaring at Natsu again.

What the heck is actually going on?

"EEP!" I squeaked as the two guys charged, hovering over with angry glares as they both shouted their question and why they disagree with each other at the same time.

I just stood there shrinking as they loomed over me, not understanding a word they're saying. All I heard was something about a cat.

"You agree with me! Right, Levy?" Gajeel said.

"Uuuuhh-"

"No! She agrees with me!"

"Like hell she would side with someone as stupid as you!"

"Like she would side with some with a terrible singing voice!"

"OI! Don't you dare bring my music into this!" Gajeel growled turning to completely face the pinkette.

"Ok, Mr. shooby do-bop!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Who's the dumbass now?" Natsu retorted as they inched closer, sending daggers at each other. They oozed anger and if those daggers where real, Lucy and I would be taking cover right now.

Before this could get any further or more hostile, I decided to finally speak up.

"Just to let you guys know. I didn't side with anyone because, I have no idea what you guys were saying. So! May you two please speak, one at a time?"

"Fine." they huffed.

"Ok. Gajeel, you go first."

"Thank you, Levy." He said sending Natsu a cocky smirk. "I think I deserve a cat too." He said simply.

I blinked my eyes a few times as my brows furrowed in confusion again. What? He deserves a what now?

"You, what?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Natsu said throwing his hands up in the air.

"If Natsu gets to keep happy then I want one too."

"But Happy is both our pet!"

"He likes you more than me and why can't I have my own cat?" he said crossing his arms, pouting a little.

A smile tugged at my lips as I looked up at the sad but still angry Gajeel. He looked so cute! I want to hug him and tell him he can have a cat, he can have all the cats in the world if he wanted them.

Coughing, to cover up the little giggle that escaped, I pondered a thought.

"You've grown to like happy, huh?"

"No!" he denied rolling his eyes.

"uh huh. Well what's your refusal Natsu?"

"We already have a cat? Why does he want one of his own?"

"Happy does cling to you more," Lucy finally spoke up. She finally held in her laughter.

"It's not my fault, he looks scary!"

"I don't look scary!"

"Fine! You just have permanent bitch face!"

"Who you calling a bitch?!" Gajeel questioned approaching Natsu.

"Guys, stop."

"Do you wanna take this outside," Gajeel growled.

"Stop it, guys" I repeated, trying to get their attention. I was getting a little annoyed at the fact they were ignoring me.

"Yea! How-"

"NO! STOP IT!" I shouted surprising them.

At first their bickering was funny but now it's just plain stupid. They're fighting over a cat. A CAT!

"Sit down now!" I demanded crossing my arms, glaring at them. They jumped back slightly looking for a place to sit. Unsure of where, they plopped down on the floor Indian style. I stood in front of them with my hands on my hips, voice slightly raised so there's no way they could miss what I'm saying.

"Ok. I hope you guys know that you're fighting over a kitten. One that's not even supposed to be here in the first place! So, I have a suggestion for both of you guys. Why don't you settle this yourselves, like adults? Gajeel! Natsu has to agree with you if you're going to get a cat too. Natsu! Gajeel has to agree with you if you're going to keep Happy here! Basically, for you to have a cat, you have to agree with Natsu keeping happy and Natsu if you say no to Gajeel that means no Happy! You got it?"

They nodded their heads quickly. Letting out a deep breath I ran my fingers through my locks as my frustration slowly dispersed.

"If there's one person you don't want to upset, it's Levy McGarden." Lucy said.

Looking behind me, I saw a proud smile on her face making me chuckle. She's absolutely right, even though I don't like being mad or upset, you do not want to get on my bad side.

"Now that, that's over, can we go eat now?" I said over the growling of my tummy.

"I'm not sure. I think the guys are temporarily paralyzed and shocked that you yelled at them." Lucy giggled.

The guys just sat there, still as a statue with their mouths hung open and eyes bugged out. I guess they were surprised that I yelled at them.

"Where is Happy anyway?"

"Oh! He's napping in the closet." Lucy said.

"Oh! Ok, well let's get them out of their state of shock so we can go to the cafe."

"Sounds good to me, want to tag team them?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"What are we going to do?"

"Hmmm? I know the only way to shock Natsu back to reality is to say something that he'll react to."

"Oh, ok."

"But whisper it to him though so our words don't mash together."

"Sounds reasonable. Let's do this." I gulped, nervously walking over to Gajeel.

What should I say? I don't want to be weird about it, but it's hard not to. What would make Gajeel, react? I don't really know the guy, so maybe the best route would be to say something simple, yet off the wall crazy.

"You ready?" Lucy asked. I nodded my head still unsure of what to say.

Leaning down, I placed my left hand on my leg to steady myself and my right around the side of my mouth so my words wont escape his ear.

I took in a breath and said, "Can I braid your hair, like a French girl?"

"WHAT?!" He snapped back to reality quickly making me jump back nearly falling back.

Dang it! I messed up, but it worked. I wasn't completely wrong, but as soon as my words came out. 'Paint me like one of your French girls', popped into my head. I can still put French braids in his hair, but only if he lets me.

That just came out all wrong. Dang it, Levy!

My face was as red as his eyes, as they stared at me with confusion and another emotion I couldn't read.

"FOOD?" Natsu shouted jumping up from his sitting position.

I should've known Lucy would say something about food and I just went and said something completely stupid. GAH! I hope he didn't hear me well.

"Come on guys, let's go get dinner!" Natsu announced putting on his shoes.

"Y-yea! Let's go!" I said scrambling to get away from Gajeel's piercing gaze.

This is so troublesome, but he didn't say no I couldn't do it.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat across from Gajeel, feeling him bore holes into me as I ate my dinner. I hope no one notices that I'm sweating like crazing and that my body is basically shaking under his gaze. Please stop looking at me. Please stop looking at me! Please stop looking at me!

Uugghh! Why did I have to go say something so embarrassing? Why didn't I do what Lucy did and mention food? I make everything so complicated.

I sighed as I pushed the remainder of my food around my plate. Dinner especially sucked tonight! They have some nights, where they have a professional cook come in, I like those days, and there's some days where I swear they take a random stranger off the street and throw them back there and tell them to cook.

"You ok, Levy? You're not really eating much?" Lucy asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Yea, just don't like what they have tonight."

"The food is ok, but my cookin' is better?" Gajeel said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"What? You? Cook?" I asked completely surprised.

"Oi! Dont go lookin so surprised shrimp!"

"S-sorry! I just didn't pin you as the chef type"

"Maybe, I cook one night and you can try it. And if you don't like it, I'll let you braid my hair." he said with a sly smile.

I nearly chocked on the peas I regrettably decided to eat as he spoke.

"What awe yu tawkin abouwt?" Natsu asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said waving my hands in front of my flushed face.

I can't believe he actually heard me, brought it up, then made a deal with me! This guy is really bold.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulder, not caring about Gajeel's word, whereas Lucy was staring at me with a questionable look on her face.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to her, earning a nod.

Gajeel just gave me him famous laugh, as I sunk deeper into my chair, with my face red with embarrassment.

Can I go crawl under a rock now and never come out? Yes? No? I guess, I have to think of something quick to dig myself out of this hole I secretly dug.

"So when is that Zombie Crawl thing? Isn't it this week?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea! It's on Halloween."

"This Friday?"

"Yep. After the run is over there is going to be this big Halloween dance and contest in the gym."

"Oh! That sounds like fun Levy! We should go!" Lucy said latching onto my arm with excitement pouring from her.

"And be what?"

"You can be a munchkin," Gajeel said.

I shot him an angry glare making him smile. A munchkin? Seriously? I will not be one of those little people from The Wizard of OZ!

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on, Levy it'll be fun! You can be anybody or anything you want for Halloween!"

"I really dont-"

"Are you scared there might be actual monsters there?" Gajeel asked making a fake pouting face that made my eye twitch with irritation. This guy is asking for it.

"No, I'm not scared!"

"Then prove it shorty."

"I don't have to prove anything to you! If I show up, I show up!" I said crossing my arms over my chest in frustration.

"I think you're scared!"

"I'm not scared! Stupid Gajeel!"

"Gihi! Ok, shrimp. Whatever you say." He said giving me that damn cocky smile that made me want to slap him.

I'll go, if I feel like going. I just don't know if I want to go or not! I would have to look for a stupid costume or I could just make one myself. Either way, I have till Thursday to decide and what if I don't want to see his stupid face on Halloween? What if I just want to watch scary movies and eat candy all night? That sounds a lot more fun than going to that dumb party to see a dumb Gajeel.

If I do go, I'll show him that this munchkin is a lot scarier than he thinks!

After dinner was over, we all walked back to our dorms with Natsu taking the lead and Lucy talking to him, leaving me with Gajeel. We walked in silence for a while, until he finally decided to break it.

"So braid my hair like a French girls, huh?" He said making me jump.

Looking up at him, I saw that he was just looking straight head, instead of at me. I hung my head low in shame as I quietly mumbled a yes.

"You heard me huh?"

"'Course I did shrimp. I thought you were gonna kiss me at first."

"W-What? That's ridiculous!" I quickly said trying to hide my red face, with my hands.

Was he hoping I was going to kiss him? Did he want me to? Does he want me to? Of course he doesn't! That's insane! Right? RIGHT?

I heard him chuckle a little as he looked at me. Why does he have to look at me like that? With those….those…eyes!

"How about I make you a deal shrimp?"

"A deal?"

"Ya heard me! Yes, a deal!"

"What is it?"

"If you come to the Halloween thing, dressed as a munchkin, I'll let you do it." he said with a big smile.

I looked at him the straightest, 'are you freaking serious. I'm not doing that' look I could muster. I guess he read my expression because he burst into laughter.

"I'm just messin' shrimp! But it would be hilarious though!"

"I don't think it's that funny," I said frowning.

"Aw! Don't get so upset over it, I could be the Great and powerful Oz!"

"Or you could be big foot or Sasquatch" I mumbled in irritation.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Like I care!"

He just looked at me confused for a second, then a little smirk curled around his lips as an eyebrow cocked up.

My stomach felt weird, like there were butterflies going crazy in there, and my heart was beating rapidly like I just ran a race.

"Stupid Gajeel." I huffed out, quickly looking away from him. Why do I feel this way and why is it towards him?

Letting out a defeated sigh, we continued walking towards our building, with the weird feelings in my stomach not leaving. This…..is a problem, and I'm guessing around a 6 foot something problem.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" Lucy called out as the guys dropped us off at our building before going back to theirs.

"I wonder what they're going to do about Happy." She asked as we entered the building that was a little busy with people walking up and down the halls in their pajamas.

"I think Gajeel is going to eventually agree so he can have a cat."

"But it's going to be harder to hide two cats, instead of one."

"That's true."

"Anyway. What was Gajeel talking about at dinner?"

"Uuumm…." I trailed off as we stood in front of her door, hoping to avoid this topic.

"I'm not going inside until you tell me."

"Fine. To snap him back to reality, I asked him if I could braid his hair."

"You! What?" She sputtered bursting into a fit of giggles. "You asked to braid his hair?"

"Yes! I was thinking about it a few days ago, how funny he would probably look if I did his hair, then it just popped out."

"That would be funny, but it's OK levy. I'm pretty sure with a little persuasion he probably still won't let you do it."

"He said if I came to the Halloween dance dressed as a munchkin, he'll let me do it. But he only said that because he knew I would refuse." I frowned.

"That just sounds embarrassing but you should go! It sounds like fun and I'm thinking of going."

"I-I don't know, Lu-chan."

"How about this, we can go to the Halloween store in town and look for costumes. If you don't find one you like, don't go." she said leaning on her door frame with her arms loosely folded over each other.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to look for one, but do I have money to just waste on a costume for one night? Hmm…maybe if I find some inspiration, I can make my own and just buy some accessories there. That could work!

"Ok. When do you want to go?"

"We….could goooo…..Thursday?"

"Sounds good, I'll drive."

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll definitely text you if I'm coming or not," I said as I started to walk to my room.

"Ok! Good night!"

"Night!" I responded as she walked into her room.

Slumping my shoulders, I dragged my heels to my room as I looked at my clock.

"10 o'clock? Geez, I need to get to bed," I muttered as I unlocked my door, then pushed it open.

I walked over to my calendar that hung on the wall close to my desk, displaying all my future assignments and tests.

"Uuggh, that exam is Thursday! Are you kidding me? I got a little bit of studying done today, but I have to buckle down in order to make sure I know everything."

This exam is a free-for-all, which means that anything and everything could be on this test. There's no saying and it's a 150 question exam. Yay, me right?

Lazily, I changed into my pajamas, before turning off all the lights and climbing into my twin sized bed. I tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It didn't take long, but there's was one problem…..why aren't I tired? Letting out a deep sigh I stared at the back of my eyelids, too engulf in my thoughts to fall asleep.

"Hey remember that embarrassing thing you said to Gajeel? Hey, remember when you sprayed AND punched him? You should probably think of the way he smiles or laugh or speak or anything he does really?" my subconscious said keeping my mind awake.

How does he even sleep in these beds? I know he's too big for them. I wonder if he has to crawl up into ball just to fit on it. That doesn't sound too comfy at all and I bet his joints are all stiff after a nights rest.

Maybe that's why he seems so grumpy, because he's too big for his bed. I wonder if you could request a bigger bed here. How would you even go about that?

A smiled curved my lips, at the thought of him. Wait? Why am I doing this? Ok, Levy, just go to sleep! Stop thinking about him!

After an hour of nothing…..this is hopeless, I'm never going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped my head onto my textbook, burying my face in the pages, letting out a muffled whine. I've been studying for my chemistry exam that I have tomorrow since Monday, and it's already Wednesday! I feel so unprepared for it, but I haven't been to lunch or dinner with Lucy since then because I've been freaking out about it. I know I will totally ace it but I still have doubts.

"My head hurts," I whined softly as I raised my head a little to look at the clock on my wall.

It's almost 6 pm and I've been studying since this morning. While I was eating breakfast, in between classes, during lunch and as soon as I got done with classes. I really need a break, maybe I should take a nap. No, that'll just keep me up all night and that's the last thing I need with my test being tomorrow.

"I need to get out of here," I mumbled, pushing myself away from my desk. Kicking off my fluffy slippers, I slid my feet back into my shoes that I kicked off earlier near my desk.

Grabbing my purse and keys, I made my way out of my room, and towards the parking lot. As soon as I located my car, I clicked the unlock button on my key ring, making it faster for me to get in.

"Ooook, where am I going?" I said as I started to back out of my spot.

With my school in the distance behind me, I tried to figure out where I wanted to go. I probably should've figured this out before I left.

"Oh! I could go to the Halloween store!" I cheered, a smile curving my lips as I bounced in my seat.

I know I'm supposed to go with Lucy tomorrow, but with my test tomorrow also, I won't be up for walking around so much after it. So, why not go now to check out the place, see what they got, and if I want anything I can come back and buy it with Lucy.

It didn't take me but 15 minutes to get into town, even with slight traffic. Pulling into a parking space in front of the Halloween store, I was excited to go in and look around. Not as excited as I would be if I went to a bookstore that had really old books but still, I was just as giddy.

"Hi! Welcome to Spirit! Let me know if I could help you with anything." The cashier chimed with a bright smile when I walked in to the store. I shot her equally bright smile before looking at my surroundings.

The store was set up in three different sections, creepy, electronic and scary decorations for your house, room or car in the front, then there was the makeup/accessories sections and finally all the costumes were taking up the back near the dressing rooms.

I made my way to the back, hoping they would have something adult like in my size. As I was walking something caught my eye, making me look over to the makeup section. My eyes got wide as I saw long black hair trailing down a broad back, in a loose ponytail.

"Gajeel?" I whispered confused. What is he doing here?

Oh crap! What if he sees me? I haven't seen him since Monday and what if he makes fun of me again? I gotta hurry to the back before he turns around!

Moving my heavy feet that felt like it was glued to floor, I quickly made my way to the back, hoping he didn't hear me squeak as I ran away.

Suddenly feeling out of breath, I tried to steady my rapid heartbeat, as I ducked behind a rack.

Ok, I don't think he saw me thank goodness. Ok, Levy, let's just look for what we came for and wait for him to leave first. Yea, that sounds good.

Standing on my toes, I peeked over the rack to make sure he was still in his spot and was glad that he was. Please stay where you are or leave as soon as possible. It would be embarrassing to run into you like this.

"Ok, what do I want?" I mumbled, looking through the variety of costumes. There was of course slutty ones that I am not into, and even more revealing ones. Don't these companies who makes these things know its freaking cold outside? Tch', bastards. Why can't I wear something that's cute and also not showing every asset I have?

I let out a defeated sigh as I went through another rack. Bumble bee, fire woman, cat, nurse, doctor, butterfly, a sexy Eskimo? Are they serious? Shaking my head, I laughed lightly to myself continuing my search.

"ooooh! This has potential," I said looking at the black fabric. Even though it looks kind of incomplete, I could totally pull this off.

Looking at the size, I saw that it was a little bigger than what I was hoping, but I could fix that. Staring at it, I imagined myself wearing it, while thinking of ways I could make it my own.

"I will definitely come back to get you." I smiled, as I hung the outfit back in its place. With a skip in my step, I wandered over to the makeup and accessories looking for what would make my costume better.

"OI! Shrimp! I thought I heard a munchkin running around here." A deep voice said stopping me in the middle of the store, before I could turn into the aisle.

Crap, I forgot he was here, but I thought he would've left by now.

Slowly turning around, I saw the giant of man standing a few feet behind in front of me with a little smirk on his face. I felt my heart start to leap but then remembered he called me a munchkin.

"I'm not a munchkin."

"Could've fooled me the way you were just skipping." he smiled even more with two make-up kits in his hand. I raised my eyebrow in confusion staring at them.

"What's the makeup for? Need it for a date with Natsu?"

"Don't pair me with that idiot," he nearly growled making me giggle. Ha! That's pay back for calling me a munchkin.

"So why do you have it?"

"So I could be a zombie remember?"

"Oh, yea! I actually try to forget that." I muttered, averting my eyes looking down at the gray carpet. All I keep remembering is me being a complete dunce and pepper spraying him, and then punching him.

"Heh, don't worry about shorty. Stop beating yourself up about it, I forgave you already." he said placing a big rough hand on my head. My eyes got wide, and I slowly raised my head to see him smiling revealing his sharp canines.

"Gihi," he chuckled, almost bringing me to tears. I don't know why but I was so happy my eyes started to water and I gave him the biggest smile ever as I a stray tear slid down my cheek.

"Oi! Shrimp! What are you doing? Why are you crying? Please stop!" He said frantically. I giggled at his worried expression and how he continued to freak out as I wiped the little damp trails off my cheeks with tip of the arm of my long sleeve shirt.

"Calm down, Gajeel. I'm ok."

"Don't go crying like that without warning me first, shorty!"

"How can I warn you?" I asked giggling lightly at his statement and worried face.

"I don't know just do it." He huffed, making me laugh.

"Ok, ok. I will. Promise."

"Good. I don't know 'bout you but I'm starvin' wanna get dinner with me?" he asked casually.

Did he just ask me out…..on a date….a dinner date….WHAT? This can't be real, he couldn't have actually asked me out, and so casually too. How could he do that? I mean, we are friends now right, so it wouldn't actually be a date, since we're just friends. But why is my heart pounding like this, and why is my stomach going crazy. Maybe I am hungry, yea, I need food.

"O-ok. Where?"

"There's a place next door. I been there a few times, and they have pretty good sandwiches and we get a discount for being students."

"Sounds good, what is called?"

"8island. How about you get a table for us while I buy this crap?"

I nodded my head in agreement before following him up to the front. He went over to the cashier and I quickly headed to door, trying to hide the little blush that formed on my cheeks.

"You and your girlfriend are so cute." the cashier said to Gajeel as I walked out of the store. It was too late for me to turn back to hear what Gajeel responded, but I kind of don't want him to know that I heard her.

"H-his…Girl…" I stuttered as my entire body heated up like an oven. I'm pretty sure if I looked at my reflection right now, I would be red from head to toe.

Why would she think that I was-oh wait! She must have seen our little moment! I totally forgot we were in the middle of the aisle completely out in the open. I wonder what he said to her.

"She ain't my girlfriend." "Shrimp? Pffft, please!" I imagined him saying as I walked into the diner.

I couldn't shake the feeling of rejection and hurt as I slumped down into a seat, feeling my heart break a little. Why would he date me? I'm just a shrimp remember, nothing more.

"Welcome, can I get anything to start you off with?" a female voice said shaking me back to reality.

"Oh, um can I get a water please, and I have a friend joining me soon, but I don't know what he wants."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll be right back." she said before walking away.

Wait? Was I just sulking? Over Gajeel? What am I doing? What was I thinking? I shouldn't feel this way over one statement. This is getting more and more ridiculous! Ever since this guy popped up, he's been causing trouble for my heart and brain! I don't like being confused! Plus there's a lot of things I don't know, like how he knows Jet and Droy. If he really is stalking me? Would he really let me braid his hair? That's what I really want to know! Maybe I can sneakily ask him while we're here.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you."

"There you are shrimp!" Gajeel's voice boomed throughout the diner when he walked in taking big strides over to our table.

"Oh! Is that the guy you were talking about?" The waitress asked with a smile.

"Yea."

"Your boyfriend is a little intimidating but cute." She winked.

My jaw dropped and I was utterly flabbergasted. Do-Do we really look that much like a couple? That's insane! How could we? We're two completely different people, opposites if you prefer.

I didn't get a chance to deny our sudden romance before Gajeel reached the table.

"Hi, sir! What would you like?"

"Tea, please." he said taking his seat.

"Ok, here are your menus. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I muttered accepting the laminated menu.

Do we really look like a couple? Looking at him, I watched as his red eyes scanned the food choices. I never realized how cool his piercings looked, I wonder if it hurt when he first got them. He has them on his arms too? What the heck? He even have scars…..I wonder what happened? This is first time I've actually paid attention. His arms are usually covered by his shirts, because of the cold weathers but I'm glad they're not today. The scars look they were cut deep. I wonder if it was from doing something dangerous or it was an accident.

"You ok, shorty?" He asked looking up from the menu making my jump slightly.

"Y-yea. I was just thinking."

"You always thinking. Why don't you just relax for once." he said looking back down.

I can't, not with you around messing with me. You are a giant mystery that I fully intend to understand. I hope I'm not going to get myself into trouble by doing it.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're here for welding?" I asked after swallowing my bite of cheeseburger.

"Yea, I love workin' with metal. I was surprised this place even had a weldin' program."

"Fairy Tail has a lot of different and unique programs for everyone and the people are awesome. That's what makes this place great."

"What about you shorty, whatta ya here for?"

"I want to be the best researcher there is and work for the council! Deciphering codes, messages, that kind of stuff." I said smiling big.

"Sounds like the perfect place for a bookworm like ya." He said sticking a fry into his mouth.

We have been sitting here for a while just talking about ourselves. At first I was really nervous, but he just took over-thank goodness, and just started talking. I learned a lot about him, without even really asking.

He and Natsu are actually cousins, their adoptive fathers were brothers and raised them single handily. Even though they were raised in different cities, they came together for holidays and birthdays, which is sweet.

Gajeel's dad name is Metalicana, if his name is as rough as the man looks, I'm afraid to meet him. I can imagine him now, as tall as Gajeel with probably the same piercing glare he has, but worse. Probably have metal studs everywhere as well.

He told me about his childhood friend Juvia, I think her name was, and she goes here. He didn't speak much about her, just how they were in the same class in grade school and it went from there. I really want to meet her now, I wonder if she would give me some more info on Gajeel. Stuff he won't tell me.

"So what do you make out of the metal? Do you craft it into anything?"

"I can't do any of that frilly crap, like make it look dainty or small, but I can make super sweet sculptures." he said pride dripping from his tone.

Sculptures, eh? I can see that, but definitely not the dainty stuff he was talking about.

"You make anything you're really proud of?"

"Pfft, o'course! I made this really tall metal dragon for pops birthday! He o'course loved it!"

I tried my best to hold in my giggles due to his proud smile. I bet he did love it, it was a gift that his son made specifically for him. If anyone made me gift, no matter how crappy it looks, I would love it because they made it for me. I remember Jet and Droy made a poorly done flower crown for me, when we were kids but I adored it just as much as if it was made out of gold.

"I bet. Someone he loves made something for him. Jet and Droy did the same when we were kids, except it wasn't a super cool dragon. I know they'll be sad when we eventually part ways, because of my work with the council."

"I'm pretty sure they will be, its gonna happen eventually."

"Heh, yea, I guess so. I just hope Jet and Droy don't get upset when that day comes."

"They'll be ok, they follow ya around everywhere so it'll be good for'em."

"I know they do." I sighed lowering my gaze to my almost empty plate.

I know they'll be fine, they have to be. Soon, they'll get over this crush and move on….I hope at least. But…wait a sec!

"How do you know them actually? Have you talked to them before?" I asked lifting my gaze back up to look at him. He averted his gaze as he scrunched his eyebrows together, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

Is he trying to remember or trying to think of a way to get out of this? I can't really read his face or his body language, but something is missing.

Bringing his eyes back to mine, he just shrugged his shoulders shaking his head, "Nope, I never really talked to 'em,"

"Then how do you know them?"

"It's like I told you before shrimp. It's hard not to." He said.

Lowering my eyes from his, I couldn't help know that he's right. My childhood friends aren't the most discreet in hiding their obsession for me. There's been too many times, when I would have to tell them to tone it down some. But….I still feel uneasy about his answer, but I don't want to push it.

I feel an awkward tension between us now, maybe I should change the subject, so we could continue talking.

"So, uh….this race? Are you ready for it?"

"I guess, I don't have to do much, but scare'em."

"Sounds like fun. I actually like Halloween. It comes with all different types of stories, theories and myths. Oh, and lots of candy!"

"Leave it to you, to find somethin' educational in somethin' that's supposed to be scary." He smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Wha-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', just sayin you're smart is all. Wish I had your brains." He shrugged nonchalantly, causing my cheeks to flush a light pink.

Dang it! How can he just say simple compliments, and still get a reaction out of me? Just from that one sentence, my cheeks are tingly with heat and my chest is fluttering like crazy!

"You ready to go shrimp?" He asked breaking my thoughts as he stood up from his chair.

"Uh, yea!" I nodded standing up with him. Grabbing for my purse, I searched for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." He said placing enough money for both our meals plus tip on the table.

"But I could-"

"I said don't worry about shorty. Next time you can pay, how about that?"

Next time? He wants to do this again? He wants to eat with me again? I don't know why but that made me extremely happy that he enjoyed my company enough to want to do this again.

Giving him a bright smile and a quick nod, he returned with a little smirk.

"Thank you! Come again!" The waitress called out as we exited the restaurant.

Looking up at the sky, I didn't realize how late it was. It must be around 8 or 9pm right now. The sun was already making its descent, leaving a trail of dark blues and purples with it. The stars and moon where starting to dully shine, awaiting their time to show their true brightness.

A small nostalgic smile curved my lips, at memories of my old home, and childhood. I've always loved sunsets, it was something about actually watching the flow of time, going from day to night that amazed me. Also, the fact that no matter how many books I've read, sunsets are always different, always described and illustrated differently, but yet they're all the same no matter what part of the world you're in. It's one of the things I've came to terms with not understanding, but just enjoying.

I had to be standing there for quite a while looking up to the sky, smiling like an idiot, before realizing where I was. Snapping back to my senses, I looked over at Gajeel to see him staring at me with slight pink cheeks, a look of shock and another one I couldn't read.

"Sorry." I nearly whispered quickly looking away from him as my own cheeks stung with heat, for the hundredth time today.

"It's ok. You looked like you were rememberin some good times."

"Yea, I guess you can say that. I just really like sunsets, there's something romantic and nostalgic about them." I said, but then quickly clapped my hands over my mouth.

ROMANTIC? How could I say something so embarrassing? I absolutely, completely, and totally ruined the moment! It was like nice, soft music was playing in the background as I reminisced, then I went and said that. Making the music stop abruptly like, someone immediately stopped a record playing. Now all I hear is crickets.

"Gihi! I'm not the romantic type, so I don't see it." He said. I could feel his eyes on me, as I kept my head down, hiding my shameful red face away from him.

He's not the romantic type? I guess that could be a good thing for me, since he doesn't seem fazed by my comment. It makes sense though, he's rough around the edges and I couldn't imagine Mr. Gajeel Redfox doing something cute or adorable for the girl he likes.

I didn't know I was holding my breath until, I let out a deep sigh, looking back up to him with a little smile.

"I better get back, I have to continue studying for my exam tomorrow."

"Aight. Good luck shorty. Seeya around." He said turning to walk to his truck with a little wave of his hand.

"Thanks" I muttered sulking slightly to my car.

Sitting down in the driver seat, I wanted desperately, to not see him again. Even though he brushed my comment off, that still don't mean he did not hear me. Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of him?

Shifting my car into reverse, I drove back to the University, contemplating why I keep putting my foot in my mouth around Gajeel.

It seems all I do these days, is sigh and blush every time I'm around him. And I still haven't made up my mind about the Halloween dance. Should I go? Should I not go? Uuuugggh this is so frustrating!

Slumping over my desk, I concentrated with all my might on my studying. If I fail this exam, I'm going to cry.

"Ok, if you mix this protein with this catalyze….." I muttered drawing out the chemical compounds on a spare sheet of paper.

HA! I got it! It worked! I cheered to myself, secretly knowing everything will be fine, but I still doubt myself a little.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my mavis, that test was horrible." I grumbled as I dragged my heels into my room.

My chemistry test was in my last class of the day, and I feel so drained of energy after it. It was a 100 questions, 50 short answer and 50 multiple choice. I'm still confident I passed it, but it just took forever to finish and all of my brain power to complete it, that I feel like a zombie right now.

Dropping my bag next to my desk, I flopped onto my bed, groaning in to my pillow.

Feeling my phone vibrate a slight rhythm in my back pocket, I pulled it out, staring at my notification.

"Ah, Lu-chan sent me a text."

I'll be out of my classes in an hour! I'll knock on you door, when I'm ready!

Sweet! That gives a while to take a nap. But….do I really want to? If I do then I might be up late tonight. But I'm also so tired that it doesn't even matter.

"I'm taking a nap." I grumbled getting comfortable, before falling fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone banging rapidly on my door. Bolting up, I looked around my room in a haze of confusion.

"Levy! You in there?" Lucy called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I yelled as I scrambled off my bed, running to the door.

"I was about to use my spare key, if you weren't going to answer in the next few seconds."

"Sorry, Lu-chan."

"Were you sleeping?" She smiled, as I ran my hands through my slight bed head.

"Yea, and I needed it too." I said letting her walk in to my room.

I feel a lot better now, that I gained most of my energy back. I stepped in to my bathroom as Lucy leaned against the door frame of the bathroom door.

"How was your test?"

"It was ok. I know I passed it, I just hope it wasn't a C." I said squeezing a blob of toothpaste onto my toothbrush. Can't be walking around talking with nap breath.

"I bet you got an A on it! You studied so hard. I missed my best friend, especially during dinner and lunch. It even seemed like the always grumpy Gajeel missed you."

I nearly choked on the foam at her words, as I halted my brushing for a quick second. He-He seemed like he missed me? How is that possible?

Spitting into the sick, and washing my mouth, I quickly asked her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just seemed even grumpier without you there."

"Maybe he was just having a bad day."

"I don't think so. He even asked where you were and when I told him that you weren't going to join us for few days because of studying, he frowned so deeply, I nearly jumped outta my skin."

"Is he really that scary?" I giggled fixing my hair in the mirror.

"He can be scary without the zombie costume, trust me."

"I think the costume was worse for me."

"Speaking of costumes, you ready to go?" she cheered excitedly.

"Yep! Let's go!"

"YAY!"

Grabbing my bag and keys, we made our way out of my room and building. Starting up my little car, the engine roared slightly, ready to work. As I drove us to the same costume place I went to yesterday, I debated on telling Lucy about Gajeel's and I unexpected….date? Or dinner? I'm not really sure what to call it really. Grazing my teeth against my bottom lip, a nervous habit I developed, I debated with myself.

"Levy?"

"Yea?" I asked quickly looking over at Lucy to see worry written all over face.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous. Are you still worried about your test?"

"Yes and no."

"Then what is it?"

"uuuuumm…..I-I'm debating if I should tell you something or not." I honestly said.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Letting out a deep sigh, I came to the hesitant conclusion of telling her. I told her everything, starting from the beginning to the end. I didn't leave out any details, besides one very embarrassing one. The women from both shops thinking that Gajeel and I were a couple. That's waaaaaayy to embarrassing to tell, just thinking about it, is making my already red face heat up even more.

"Oh my mavis!" Lucy squealed in her seat, making me sink a little in mine. This is too much for me to handle.

"It was so embarrassing! I said that it was romantic! ROMANTIC!"

"I think it's cute!"

"I beg to differ." I stated pulling into an empty parking space, then shutting off the car.

"I can't believe you went on a date with Gajeel."

"It wasn't a date Lu-chan!"

"Then what was it?" she smiled widely as we walked towards the Halloween store.

"It was dinner among friends." There I said it! I don't believe it myself, but I said it with confidence, so I hope she believes that I actually think that.

"Welcome to Spirit!" a cashier chimed as we entered. We both sent her a thank you smile as we continued our conversation.

"Come on, Levy! It was a date and he even asked you out again!"

"He didn't ask me out, he insinuated that we would do it again some other time. If that's him asking me out, then I completely missed it."

"Gajeel isn't the mushy romance type. He's more of a…..of a….oh! If you look at what's mine, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Sounds like a knight in shiny armor." I sighed shaking my head as we searched the racks.

I already knew he wasn't the romantic type, but I feel like if he really loved someone he would at least try. I've read so many romance novels, but I know difference between fantasy and reality and in reality, some guys have yet to tap into their sappy side. But even if they don't, it's the thought that counts. Like Gajeel, I could totally see him making some metal sculpture for the girl he loves, being over protective of her or giving her some dumb nickname, like shrimp. Oh crap! Why am I imagining myself as that girl? Oh, no this can't be happening!

"I think he may like you Levy."

"WHAT?! That's absolutely ridiculous!" I sputtered, feeling my cheeks sting with heat and blood rushing to them.

"Who knows? You may even soon, come to like him." She smiled, then giggled as my eyes got big and my entire face became as red as a tomato.

How could I like someone who gives weird nicknames to people, has a permanent scowl on his face and is always ready to fight? That's just…just absolutely crazy! And there's no way he could like me, even if I did like him. He just sees me as a shrimp. A shrimp who pepper sprayed him and punched him! Now that I think about it, I almost bought a taser instead of the spray. That would've been even worse. My guilt would be over flowing if I did that to him. I was told that, if you hold it on a person for more than a few seconds, they could lose all control of their bowel system. He's a pretty big guy, I would've held the bolt of electricity against him for a long time. Oh my Mavis, I'm a terrible person!

"Levy! Look at this one!" Lucy said snapping my attention away from my thoughts and towards the object she was holding in her hands.

She was holding up a Wonder Woman costume, with a smile beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from my chest at her excited face.

"Are you going to try it on?" I asked as she looked at the costume with stars in her eyes.

"Heck yea! You keep looking while, I try it on. I'll call you when it's on."

"Ok!" I responded as she bolted to the dressing rooms.

I shook my head, amused at her behavior as I searched for the costume I found yesterday. Even though, I haven't officially decided if I want to go or not, I still want it just in case I decide at the last minute. I just need to make a few touches to it, and it'll be perfect.

"Levyyy!"

"Coming!" I called out, jogging towards the dressing rooms that were behind a few more racks of costumes.

When I got there, I saw Lucy beaming with joy at her new favorite costume. The wonder woman outfit really suited her, and it's her favorite super hero, so I guess it's a win-win. She did a few poses with her lasso in hand and pretending to fight off imaginary villains.

"You could totally be super girl, Levy!"

"Uuuumm. I don't think so."

"I think you'll be an awesome superhero."

"If I was one, I'll be like the strategist or something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you find a costume yet?"

"Yes! It just needs a touch of Levy and it'll be perfect!"

"Ok! I'll take this off, and we can go up and buy our stuff." She said entering the changing room.

With our stuff in our hands, we approached the cashier. We paid for our garments then started to head back to campus.

"Ok, so when is the next date?" Lucy asked making me wish I didn't tell her.

"There wasn't a first and there won't be a last."

"Aw come on! There's nothing wrong with a date."

"pfftt! I'll go on a date when you go on a date with Natsu."

"Wh-what?!" she stuttered her face turning red.

"I'll go on a date with Gajeel, if you go on a date with Natsu."

"I couldn't do that! He's my best friend and we don't see each other like that!"

"Seriously, Lu-chan. I'm not falling for that. I know you guys more than you probably know yourselves and I know, that you know deep, deep down you guys love each other."

I heard a choking noise and Lucy coughing, "You ok?"

"Yea, I just choked on my own spit." she said as she slapped her chest a few times. I smiled in triumph at her red face, knowing that she knew I was right but just didn't want to admit it. I guess it's kind of like payback for making me do the same thing.

"I'm just messing with you, you don't actually have to do it."

"I know. But, say Gajeel does asks you out, would you say yes?"

"Would you say yes, if Natsu asked you out?" I asked, looking over at her. I saw her eyebrows scrunched together in thought as her face turned redder and redder. She nodded her head slowly not making eye contact with me.

"Ok, then I would say yes to Gajeel."

"I knew you liked him!"

"I didn't say I liked him!" I said quickly trying to keep the conversation away from me.

"But you also didn't-hold on. Someone's calling me." She said as her ringtone interrupted her sentence. She quickly answered it, putting the pink device against her ear. "Hey, what's up…..whoa! Whoa! Slow down!…..oh my goodness, I swear you guys need to-….what?…fine, we're on our way….try not to kill each other before we get there!…Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Natsu?"

"Yep, he and Gajeel are arguing again. Seems like Gajeel has found himself a cat."

"This doesn't sound too good. We're almost to campus, so let's hope they really don't kill each other until we get there." I said putting a little more pressure on the gas.


	12. Chapter 12

When we arrived at the guy's dorm, we saw Gray pacing back and forth along the wide stone porch of the dorm building, wearing nothing but his pants. I swear, where do this guy clothes go? Do they go in some weird black hole or other dimension? They just disappear, and he most of the times don't notice that it's gone until someone says something.

"Gray? What are you doing?" I asked as I quickly got out of the car.

"Waiting for you guys! Please shut those morons up before our RA comes!"

"Are they that loud?" Lucy asked as Gray let us into the building. Barely a second went by as we heard yelling muffled by the walls of the room, travel down the hallway.

Even though I could barely make out the words because of them yelling over each other, I knew that they were calling each other's names and ready to fight. We bolted to their room as fast as we could, hoping that they won't try to kill each other before we get there.

"NATSU! OPEN THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled banging her fist against hard white door.

"What the hell is bunny girl doing here? Did you call her for back up you fire idiot?"

"I didn't call her for back up, metal turd!"

"You call me that one more time and I'll-"

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" Gray yelled earning a silence from the other end of the door.

It swung open with ferocity and two men stood in the doorway, sending daggers towards Gray. If it wasn't for the murder aura around them, I would've laughed at the way Gray just stood there with his arms crossed over his bare chest, with an indifferent look on his face.

"Why are you here Ice princess and where is your shirt?" Natsu asked.

"I'm here because if our RA is here, he'll come down here and we'll all be in trouble!"

"Pffft who gives a shit about him?" Gajeel shrugged.

"I bet you will if he has his girlfriend with him." Gray said with a smug smile, as the two guys went completely still, then gulped hard. I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but I could've sworn I saw the two guys start to sweat and their limbs shake slightly as they thought about whomever this person was.

I was curious now, and desperately wanted to know about this person, but didn't dare to ask as they let us into the room. The most important thing to do right now, is figure out, what's all the commotion about.

"Ok, now tell us why you guys are fighting? Again!" Lucy asked as we all stood in the middle of their room.

"This dope doesn't appreciate the fact that I have a pet now."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT EVEN IT! Gajeel here let-"

"I ain't do shit!"

"Yea you did! You totally cheated!"

"It's not my fault my cat is better than yours." Gajeel said smirking, raising his head slightly with pride.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked Gray. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked catching their attention.

"Metal turd here, cheated!"

"OI! Call me that one mo' time and I'm punchin' you through the wall!"

"Do you think he could actually do that?" I whispered to Lucy.

"I'm not sure, but he look like he could, but I know Natsu can take a hit."

"I bet, you punched and kicked him a few times." I giggled at the many stories she told me of him popping out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of her, and therefore earning a boot to the face.

"Before you guys go off and kill each other, please explain, WHY THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING." Gray asked stepping towards them.

This is not good. Instead of just Gajeel and Natsu, now Gray is engaging in the yelling. How can we break this up, before crap hits the fan, and they're fighting each other without mercy?

I was about to interject, when I felt something rub against my leg, stopping me in my tracts. Looking down, I saw a black cat with the same wing like patch of white fur on its back. Happy and this cat, must have come from the same litter. If there are any more, I hope they find someone soon. Bending down, I picked up the kitten, frowning when I saw that it had a scar beside its left eye. I would've been more upset about it, but it seemed like it happened some time ago and now it's healed.

"You're a cutie," I smiled as the cat let out a meow and then purred as I held him against my chest, petting him.

"What the hell? That doesn't even make any sense!" Gray yelled throwing his hands up in the air. I almost forgot that they were arguing, and really loudly at that.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Beats me. They're yelling over each other so, I can't really understand what they're saying."

"Gray! Gray! What's going on?" I asked catching his attention.

"These idiots, were trying to see who had the best cat, so they had race. Apparently Gajeel's beat Natsu's and of course he's upset about it."

All I could imagine is two cats, not knowing what the heck is going on, so they're just walking as their owners yelled for them to walk or run faster, using something to entice them.

"So...I really...why are they so mad?"

"I just told you moron! Its tortoise and the hare! Not tortoise and the cheerleader!" Gajeel roared bringing up his hand to Natsu's face.

"Yea it is! And the hare won a bunch of times after the rematch!" Natsu's brought his hand up to Gajeels face.

"Where the fuck did they get puppets from?" Gray asked as we stood there in shock at the guys. Gajeel had a green tortoise on his hand, whereas Natsu had a pink bunny on his. Gray, Lucy and I, slumped our shoulders in defeat as we looked at the two idiots fighting over a fable.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she straightened up.

Looking at my surroundings, it seemed like I was standing in front of some bad puppet show with two sulking and very disappointed friends. A smile curled my lips, and I slapped a hand over my mouth as I tried my best not to laugh. It didn't work as laughter erupted from my chest and tears streamed down my cheeks. Gajeel's cat was nuzzled in my left arm against my chest, as I bent over crying with laughter.

"Oi! Shrimp! Why are ya laughin' so hard?"

"Maybe 'cause she knows you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong!"

"Actually Natsu, you are." Lucy said.

"What?"

"It's not the first time and it definitely won't be the last." Gray said smugly.

"What the hell did you say snow queen?"

"You heard me flame breath!"

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Lucy said trying to break them up.

The more I tried to gain my composure, the more I laughed, it was like a laugh cycle that had to be broken. But, it didn't take me long to stand up straight, getting my laughter to little giggles as I wiped my face.

"I love you guys," I finally said trying to catch my breath.

"We love you too Levy." Lucy giggled as the guys continued to argue. I was about to respond when I heard the door swing open and a male voice speak.

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing?"

Crap, the RA! And to make things worse, I'm holding lily, I have to think of something fast.

I was lucky to have my back facing him. I shifted the cat into my hand, and with one quick swift movement, I turned around facing him as I moved my hand quickly behind my back. I was glad that the cat didn't protest, make a sound or move at as I held him behind me back. He obviously bigger than my palm so his back legs were dangling over the side of my arm as my hand cradled his head and chest.

"Heeeeeyyy, Jellal. Sorry for the noise." Natsu said stepping in front of us.

"I just got back and what do I have under my door. Complaints! Complaints about you two and you! Yelling at each other so loud that probably the entire building can hear you!" He said pointing at the guys. His blue hair was ruffled, and his dark blue sweatshirt almost match the color of his hair.

"Sorry about that man," Gray said.

"There was something about cats or Tortoise and the hare, I'm not sure, but don't make me find out that you guys have pets in here."

"Tch', who cares anyway? I don't care what you-"

"What was that Gajeel?" Erza said gliding into the room standing beside Jellal. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the now shaking men. Oh! Erza was the one they were thinking of! That makes so much sense now. She can be scary when she wants to, but she's one of the sweetest girls I know here with a strange addiction to smut books and strawberry cake.

"Nothing," Gajeel swallowed hard as all of them sweat profusely.

"Hi, Erza." I spoke up.

"Hey Levy! Hey Lucy!" She said beaming a bright smile at us.

"Sorry about all the noise the guys were making,"

"It's not your fault they don't know how to behave, but I hope they didn't pull you two into a mess."

"No! No! We came here to calm them down actually."

"Ok. So there's was no mention of cats and a fable?"

"Oh, yea there was but you know them. Natsu thought it was something else, so of course they started to argue." Lucy said laughing nervously.

"Ok. I believe you, but please guys, keep it down."

"Yes Ma'am" Gray said.

"mmhmm" Gajeel mumbled.

"Aye!" Natsu finally managed to get out.

Erza shot Lucy and I a smile before shooting a glare at the guys, then walked out of the room, with Jellal close behind her. Her heels clicked down the hall, with the door slowly closing behind them.

As if on cue, when the door closed, everyone let out a breath of relief and looked at each other.

"That could've been bad. You guys are idiots." Gray said.

"Can it stripper! And where are you pants?" Gajeel said, making Gray look down.

"Not again! I'll see ya guys later!"

"And don't come back unless you got clothes on!" Natsu yelled as Gray ran out of the room.

"Thanks, shrimp." Gajeel said sliding the cat out of my tiny grasp. Feeling his rough fingers graze against my palm and wrist sent shots of electricity through me, making me shiver a little. I turned around to face him, and was amused at the sight of the cat that he placed on his shoulder.

"What's his name?"

"Panther Lily. He's a total badass."

"He's cute." I giggle lightly as Panther Lily laid lazily on Gajeel's broad shoulders, with his front paws dangling down in front of him and his back paws probably digging into the fabric where his shoulder blade is. He seemed totally trusting of Gajeel knowing that he won't let him slip from his relaxed position.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but we have to do something about Happy and Lily now." Lucy said frowning slightly. She was right. With Erza and Jellal watching them, it'll be hard for them to not get caught with both cats. Maybe there's some way that they can keep but also not keep them at the same time, at least for a while anyway.

"We have to think of something." She said again.

"But I don't want to give up Happy."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Eating fish in my closet."

"Wow!" was all that Lucy could say. At any moment, happy could've strolled into the open, revealing their secret. I'm glad he was occupied though.

"We have to figure something out, but what?" I muttered scrunching my eyebrows together in concentration. There has to be something we could do, or at the least, I could do to help.

I stood there for a moment as everyone thought of a plan.

"I got it!" I said snapping my fingers, with a proud grin on my face.

"Good cause, I came up with nothing."

"Not surprising." Gajeel said to Natsu, earning another glare.

"What is it Levy?" Lucy asked.

"We have to somehow, let you guys have ownership of both cats, right?"

"Right."

"But also not have them here, and wait until the heat from Erza and Jellal dies down. Right?"

"Right."

"How about, I let Lily stay with me for a while and Happy stay with Lucy. If that's ok with you Lu-chan."

"I-I don't know."

"Aw c'mon Luce, please!" Natsu said clasping his hands in hers, holding them as he pouted. It was really cute and I knew Lucy's resolve was melting.

"Oh, alright! I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Luce!" He said pulling her into a big hug.

I giggled as I watched Lucy try to fight Natsu's embrace, her face turning red with embarrassment. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see Gajeel scowling at me. His studded brows pushed together in frustration, his red eyes piercing through me and his mouth in a deep frown. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but his eyes told me that he wasn't mad or angry with me. There was a different emotion there that I couldn't read.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know, you don't have to do this."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, shrimp."

"We're friends, right?"

"Yea...we're friends."

"Then I would do anything to help a friend." I smiled brightly up at him. For a split second I saw the emotion in his eyes waver and his frown quirk up before going back down.

"Tch', whatever." He said scratching Lily behind the ear.


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone calmed down, we all decided to get some dinner, but not without Lucy and I taking our new companions back to our room. I was shocked at the fact that Gajeel seemed a little reluctant to leave his new friend. He suggest, well, more like demanded he go with me to my room. I drove back to my dorm with Lucy in tow, as the guys walked over.

Gajeel refused to be caught dead in my car. Even if he wanted too, I'm pretty sure, he would not be able to fit in it. He ticked me off, when he called it clown car, then said it suited me. I don't understand what he meant, but I took it as a short joke.

"It'll be ok. He'll be fine with me." I smiled placing him on my bed, so I could put his litter box, food and water somewhere.

"I know he will, but I don't wanna leave him here by himself. What if he doesn't know where to use the bathroom and piss all over your bed?" he said frowning with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

I thought about it for a second, knowing he had a point. He was introduced into a new environment when Gajeel got him, now he's being introduced into another one. That does make things a lot more difficult, but what should we do? Tell everyone we're not coming to dinner because we're going to make sure Pantherlily is ok, by himself? Lucy would squeal and think we're on another date, or that I planned this somehow. But, I also don't want to leave Lily here by himself and Gajeel in my room, by himself. What if he goes through my things? What if he sees my underwear or my bras? My face is getting red just thinking about it!

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked looking over to see Pantherlily surveying my room.

"Um? I'm pretty hungry, but I don't want to leave him here by himself."

"I have some Ramen. We can eat that, if that's ok."

"Sounds good to me! Where is it?"

"Under my bed. I'll call Lu-chan to let her know, we're not coming." I said as I pulling out my phone, finding her contact.

"Hey, Levy! Where are you?"

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but we're not coming to dinner with you guys."

"Aw, why not?"

"Gajeel wants to make sure Lily is adjusted to my room. Don't want him using the bathroom all over the place."

"Or he just wants to spend time with you." She giggled in the phone, making my cheeks turn a light pink.

"No! That's just crazy!"

"I'm telling you levy. The great Iron Gajeel has a thing for you, and you have a thing for him."

"Have you been eating pot brownies again?"

"WHAT? NO! THAT WAS ONE TIME AND YOU PROMISED NOT TO BRING THAT UP! I was tricked, and you know that! How was I supposed to know there was drugs in them." she screamed but then trailed off into a whisper. I could her pouting through the phone, making me giggle.

"I know, I'm just getting back at you, but enjoy dinner with the guys.'

"I'll try, but what are you guys going to eat for dinner?"

"I have some instant Ramen in here, so we'll eat that."

"Ok. Have fun!"

"Thanks. Oh! Wait! Do Happy need to do the same thing? Get adjusted to your room I mean."

"Nope. Natsu brings him over here all the time, and with Happy being with me, I'm pretty sure Natsu is going to be there all the time too."

"Good luck." I giggled at her distress.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow." She said before I ended the call.

I turned to face Gajeel to see him preparing four instant Ramens. What the heck? Is he planning to eat them all? My eyes bugged out in surprise, but then realized, he is a bigger person. Just one, wouldn't suffice his appetite, but it would mine.

"Woah! That's a lot." I said smiling up at him.

"Eh, not really. This one's for you shrimp." he said pushing the cup towards me.

"Th-thank you."

"But these three are for me, though." he said using one hand to move all three towards him. I looked him with a straight face, saying, 'No shit Sherlock,' in my head.

While my instant Ramen was cooling, I grabbed Lily off of my bed, to show him around my room. "Ok, Lily. This is my bed, this is my desk and this is my floor. This is where you'll be using the bathroom and this is where you'll be eating. My textbooks and notes are not toys, and so is anything in my closet. I guess we can get you some toys later."

"Why you talkin' to him like that?" Gajeel asked, sitting Indian style in the middle of my floor, slurping Ramen in his mouth.

"I'm just letting him know where everything is."

"But ya talkin' to him, like he's a person."

"Contrary to popular belief, animals are extremely intelligent. Especially felines. They act like a-holes even when they know what you're saying. They just don't care."

He pondered my statement as I sat down across from him, with Lily in my lap and Ramen in my hand.

"Makes sense, but what about insects, they don't really have brains, so are they just as smart?"

This question started a debate between him and me. We argued our points as we ate our dinner. Who knew I could have an in depth conversation with Gajeel. I mean, I knew he was smart, but not this smart. That sounds really bad, but it's kind of the truth. He had some good points that I applauded him for, but so did I. In the end, I was crowned victor of argument, and that made me happy.

We laughed at our long debate then got on to more random topics like his welding and my reading, jokes and puns. I was shocked to realize he liked puns, so much that he has an arsenal full of them that had me laughing so hard, I started to cry.

"Heard you were reading a book about anti-gravity. I bet it's impossible to put down."

"Oh my mavis!"

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

"You got one!" I laughed holding onto my stomach as he continued.

"It's not that the man did not know how to juggle, he just didn't have the balls to do it." "I don't trust these stairs because they're always up to something." "People who say they suffer from constipation are full of shit." "The man who survived mustard gas and pepper spray is now a seasoned veteran."

"Get the heck out! That last one was mean!" I cried trying to stop the tears from streaming down my face. I was laughing so hard that I started to wheeze and not one sound was coming out of my mouth. I was just lying there, my face red from laughing so hard, my cheeks hurting from smiling, and my mouth hanging open with no noise coming out. I'm at the point of no return.

"Gihi! I got ya shrimp." He laughed, flashing me that cocky fanged grin that made my stomach flop around and my heart race.

I took a few deep breaths calming myself down, and trying to contain the last bit of giggles, before speaking again.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Who knew you were such a dork."

"Oi! Who you callin' a dork?" he frowned slightly trying to hide the smirk that desperately wanted to form.

"You! You dork! Isn't he dork, Lily?"

"Mew." Lily said looking up at me. I giggled at Gajeel's slack jaw and shocked face.

"Hey! Don't agree with her Lil'! You're s'pose to be on my side!" He demanded picking the cat up with one hand and holding him up to face him. "Do you agree with the shrimp?"

"Mreow."

"No! Lil! Dammit, shrimp! You made him betray me." he pouted slightly placing the cat on his muscular thigh, petting him behind the ear.

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at the cat then back at Gajeel. "Sorry, not sorry."

"Tch. What time is it anyway? Oh crap! I need to get back to my room!" he said looking at the time on his phone before jumping up, making Lily scurry away from him.

Sadness and regret washed over me, as I watched him trash our dinner in my little trash can. Does he really have to go? We were having so much fun. I started to internally sulk at his departure, while trying not show it on the outside, because I know he'll make fun of me for it.

"Have you decided if you're coming tomorrow night or not?" he asked as I walked him to my door.

"Mmmm? No not yet. I'm being very indecisive right now, so I might not decide until tomorrow."

"Well, you better make up your mind, before it's too late. G'night shrimp." He said flashing me a little grin before leaving my room.

"I know, I know. I'm just not sure, if I'm going to go through with this costume yet or not." I muttered to myself as I reluctantly closed the door. I stood there for a few seconds, collecting my thoughts, and smiling to myself at our little conversations.

I felt Lily rub up against my leg, purring. "Ok, Lily. We still have an hour or two before it gets too late, let's try to fix this costume to my liking. And maybe, just maybe, I'll finally decide if I'm going or not." I said picking him up, cradling him against my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up to something rough and damp licking my face. Squeezing my eyes shut tighter, I heard my annoying alarm going off on my phone.

"Ugh, is it morning already? And what is-oh!" I said turning off my alarm then patting whatever was licking me. Felling soft fur beneath my fingers, I opened my eyes slightly to see Lily looking down at me.

"Morning, Lily. Thanks for waking me up a minute before my alarm. I could've used that minute." I whined burying the side of my face into my pillow and pulling the covers up towards my chin.

Lily nudged my face with his and started pawing at my cheek, meowing at me.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned slowly sitting up. Rubbing my eyes with my hand, I let out a big yawn and stretch, before sliding out of bed.

"Come on meanie. I'm guessing you woke me up because you're hungry." I yawned again, picking him up off my bed, carrying him to his food bowl.

His dish was placed beside my desk, full of food he didn't eat last night. I guess Gajeel feed him before we came over to stop the fight.

Lily munched on his food, making a lazy smile curl my lips. Running my fingers through my tangles, I started to get dressed for the day.

I spent the rest of last night working on my costume. It's almost done, just need a few accessories and it'll be finished. Now, I will have to spend my entire time in class daydreaming about what would happen if I go vs. what would I do if I don't go. Why can't I make a decision? I'm making this more complicated than it has to be.

I sighed as I fixed my headband in my mirror, before walking out of the bathroom to grab my bookbag and keys.

"I'll be back soon Lily," I said bending down to pet his head. I was giggling at his purring and him nudging my hand to pet him more, when there was a knock at my door.

"Hm. Must be Lu-chan." I said walking to the door. Opening it, I was shocked to see crimson eyes looking down at me.

"G'morning shrimp. How's Lily?" He said letting himself in, walking straight to Lily.

"Wha-What are you doing here? And so early at that."

"Wanted to make sure, Lily was cool."

"He's fine, now get out of my room!"

"Oi! Why're ya kickin' me out? I just got here." He said picking Lily up, placing him on the usual spot on his shoulder.

"That's the point! You can't just come walking in here, you know!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. You having a rough mornin' shrimp?"

"Stop, callin' me shrimp!" I snapped. Why am I so upset right now? Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because, I'm glaring at this giant in front of me?

"Woah! Do you need some coffee?"

"Coffee?" My ears perked up at the sound of delicious bitter caffeine, heating up my body.

"Ah, you're one of those."

"One of what?" I asked starting to get offended.

"The, don't talk to me until I've had my coffee, type." he said with little smirk.

Lowering my head, I studied my carpet thinking if I really was like that. I do drink coffee quite often but not everyday. Only when I've had a rough start to my morning or need a pick me up, so I guess he could be half right.

"I do need a pick me up, because I stayed up pretty late last night."

"You seemed a little tired when I left, so I thought you'd go straight to bed. Why you stay up?"

"Oh…uumm. Just studying that's all." I said trying to cover up the fact that I was working on something completely different.

I was pleased and relieved that he bought my lie, suggesting that we should leave soon before class starts. Agreeing, we said our goodbye's to Lily before heading to the coffee shop that was conveniently located near the academic buildings.

We walked together, talking about what he had planned for today and the 5k run that was being held later on today. We had to go around a few people due to a few students, setting up and preparing the campus for it.

"Do you put on the zombie make-up yourself?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement of the smell of coffee beans and sweets, as we entered the tiny coffee shop.

"Hell no! I get Juvia to do that crap! I don't know to how do it."

Juvia? Oh right! His childhood friend. I hope I can meet her soon, so I could ask her some questions about Gajeel. But wouldn't that be invading his privacy? If he wanted to tell me, then he would just tell me, right? Ugh, why is this so hard? I've never had such a difficult time, figuring someone out.

"Shrimp! You ready to order? I already did mine." he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Yes! Can I just have black coffee. Thank you."

"You don't need anythin' sweet for that?" he asked as we moved away from the register to wait for our drinks.

"Nope."

"Hmm. You're tougher than ya look." he smirked, making my face heat up. My stomach felt weird again and my heart started feel like it was swelling with something. I can't tell what it is, because I've never felt this before, but it feels nice.

With our drinks in hand, we exit the tiny coffee shop, with my heart not calming down with whatever emotion I was feeling earlier.

"Where's your class?" I asked taking a sip of the bitter liquid that I enjoyed so much.

"I don't have class for another hour."

"What? What are you doing still up?"

"I wanted to catch you before you left for class, so I could check on Lil'."

Scrunching my eyebrows together, and squinting my eyes, I looked up at the tall guy suspiciously.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How did you know what time I have class?"

His eyes went wide and his cheeks tinge a slight pink before fading. "I didn't know, I was just assuming since you're so smart and you do have classes all day."

"How do you know I have classes all day?"

"Shit! That's not what I'm saying! I'm just guessing shrimp! Even if you didn't have class soon, I still would've came over at the same time."

"And woken me up? You was prepared to deal with that?" I asked with a little smile, as panic flashed on his face then went away just as fast as it came.

"Pfft. You ain't nothin' compared to my dad and uncle. It's like waking up a pack of dragons."

I stood there for a while smiling at his comment with my eyebrows raised. "A pack of dragons?"

"Hey! You've never done it so, you wont understand."

"Ok. I have to get to class before I'm late. I'm still suspicious of you though, Gajeel Redfox!" I waved bye, as I walked in the direction of the building my class was in. But I wasn't to far away to hear him curse at himself, saying, "Dammit. Way to go, Gajeel."

I giggled to myself, but then realized a question I thought a few days ago. Could he really be stalking me? He couldn't, he wouldn't….would he? It would be really hard for him to hide since he's so tall and big, but not impossible.

After classes was over, I sat outside with Lucy, watching the campus come to life with an Apocalyptic theme. There was students and faculty running around giving orders and setting up. Sitting on a bench, I swung my legs a little as I told Lucy about my morning.

"So you think he's stalking you?"

"No! That's not what I meant. What I mean is, I think he's seen me before."

"But you haven't seen him." She said with a little smile. I knew exactly what she was thinking and it wasn't good.

"He doesn't like me, Lu-chan!"

"I don't know! The evidence is hard to deny Levy."

"What evidence?"

"The evidence of the fact that he might be your stalker."

"I highly doubt that." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest."

"Ok, hear me out. He knows, Jet and Droy. He knows your class schedule-"

"Supposedly."

"Supposedly, he knows your class schedule aaaanndd he was conveniently located outside our dorm when you attacked him."

"I didn't attack him. I was simply exhausted to the point of not knowing what was going on." I continued to pout.

"Still doesn't defeat the point that he was outside of our dorm."

"I thought the trail for the 5k goes around our dorm."

She looked confused for a second, then placed her index on her chin, thinking. "Maybe, I'm not really sure to be honest."

"So there's no prove that he did it on purpose!"

"Actually there is! They posted a map of the running trail around campus so we can see if he did it on purpose or not." She said standing up quickly searching for one of the maps.

I started to instantly panic. I really don't want prove, I don't want to find out if he was "conveniently" located or not. I just want to forget I ever said anything, and finally decide if I'm going to the Halloween dance or not.

"Found one! Lets go, look at it!" She said grabbing my hand, pulling me out of my seat and dragging me to one of the bulletin boards.

"I don't want to see it Lu-chan!"

"Come on, Levy! Lets see if he's your stalker." she said smiling big as she continued to drag me. We stopped in front of the tall board, but I looked away as soon as the map came into view. I don't want to know…..right?


	15. Chapter 15

All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and feel my throat go dry. My palms were sweaty, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Moving my right hand over my heart, I clutched my sweater, squeezing my eyes tightly closed.

What-What is this? Am I nervous? Why am I too nervous to look at a map? It's just a dumb map...showing me, if Gajeel is possibly a stalker. But what would I do, if my suspicion is right? Would I pretend everything is fine or confront him? Should I confront him? Then again, what if I'm wrong and I was just being a little too paranoid? C-Could...he really...like me.

I swallowed hard as my heart pounded harder against my rib cage, the sound vibrating my lungs, making a little grunt escape my throat. He couldn't possibly like me! It's just...we're totally different. Complete opposites.

"Opposites attract", a little voice said in the back of my mind. Oh yea, they do, just like how negative ions are attracted to positive ions, and-wait! This isn't the time to be thinking about science!

"Levy. You don't have to look, if you don't want to." Lucy said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm just not sure if I want to know or not,"

"Well I know so you don't have to look and whenever you want to know, I can tell you."

Ugh, why is this so irritating! I want to know, but then again I don't.

I let out a deep sigh, as I continued to contemplate my decision, with my eyes still shut closed.

Ok, maybe I can take a little peak and - "LEVY!" a voice yelled making me jump, snapping my eyes open to turn around to face the direction in which the voice came from.

"Levy!" Jet yelled as he ran towards Lucy and me with a chubby Droy jogging slowly a few yards behind him.

"Hey, Jet. Where's the fire?" I smiled up at my old friend.

"Nowhere! I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I heard there was going to be a haunted trail, in the woods tonight. Want to come?"

"A haunted trail? What's that?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"It's kind of like a haunted house but outside in the woods, and to make sure no one goes off on their own, there's a trail you have to follow."

"That sounds fun but also scary I'm not sure if I would like that." I said.

I can just imagine people in costumes, jumping out from behind trees screaming at you, as you walk along a dirt path in the dark... Nope, I would like to see where I'm stepping so, I'm definitely not going.

"Aw come on, Levy! It'll be fun. Plus, you'll have me there if you're scared."

"I'm not going to go, but thanks for-"

"No fair! I was going to ask Levy to go with me!" Droy said as he finally caught up to us.

"Well, too bad, so sad. I already asked first and she's definitely going to go with me."

"Nuh uh! She's going to go with me and I'm going to protect her!" Droy stated.

I stood there, shaking my head as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I clearly said I didn't want to go."

"Don't worry about it, you know how they are. Let's just escape while they're distracted."

"Great idea Lu-chan." I giggled lightly as we took one last look at the bickering guys, before quietly walking away.

We got a few yards away before they realized we were gone. "Hey! Levy, come back! You haven't decided who you're going with!"

"She's going with me dummy!" Jet said, starting the argument all over again.

We decided to head to our dorm, so Lucy could get her costume ready. Natsu and her where going to go watch the race in their costumes, so they wouldn't have to come back and change. And Natsu wants to try and scare a few people himself before the race even starts.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"About me knowing if he's my stalker or not?"

"No. If you're going to the dance." She giggled as she stood over me with her hands on her hip, looking down at me.

I was spread out on her floor, suddenly tired from my sudden burst of anxiety earlier. I frowned and she copied my facial expression, knowing my answer.

"C'mon Levy! You still haven't decided yet?"

"Nooo..."

"What's the matter? Is it your costume? If it is, I don't know why you would be worried about it, because it's totally badass, I mean who would've thought you chose to be-"

"It's not my costume. I just don't want to be disappointed."

"What do you mean?" she asked, as she sat down beside me, looking at me with concerned brown eyes.

"I-I don't know. What if I go and he doesn't even notice I'm there or...we don't...dance." I said staring at the ceiling, my cheeks turning a little pink.

I didn't hear an immediate answer, so I turned to see a huge smile on Lucy's face making my cheeks burn a bright red.

"W-what?"

"You want to dance with him!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just thought since he invited me, he would ask! I don't care if he asked me to dance or not!" I rambled sitting up abruptly.

"Uh-Uh! You want to dance with him and that's all I heard! And it's ok, don't be afraid! I'm pretty sure he wants to dance with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he liiiiikes yooouu." she said with a big smile rocking side to side hugging herself.

"N-No he doesn't!"

"Then why did he invite you?"

"Because we're friends."

"Won't be for long." She muttered under her breath loud enough for me to hear.

"Lu-chaaan!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll stop teasing, but you should go! It'll be fun and if I don't see you there, I will get Erza and we will both personally drag you out of your room." she said as she stood up.

I cringe slightly at how upset Erza will be, with whatever reason Lucy will tell her. Even though she can be scary most of the time, she is a huge dork and a sweet person who cares for all of her friends.

"Fine, I'll think about it more seriously now."

"Good!" she nodded as she pulled out her Wonder Woman costume, with sparkles in her eyes.

We talked as she changed into her costume, and a little more until Natsu was outside waiting on her.

"You better come or I will get Erza." She threatened before running down the hallway to the front door. I just stood there, still unsure of my decision.

I was pacing in front of my closet, with my costume hanging on the door. I glanced at it, then back at the floor constantly. Lucy already left to go watch the race with Natsu hours ago and I've been here, debating with myself once again.

Why am I thinking so hard on this? This shouldn't be a difficult decision, but yet here I am pacing my floor.

"This wouldn't be so hard if he didn't invite me and I didn't buy such a costume."

My hands were a little sweaty and my heart was beating a little faster than regular, but I'm nervous and I don't even understand why.

"Alright!" I said to myself as I stopped my pacing and stood in front of my closet.

I have to decide now! Go or not to go! I stood there staring at the black material rubbing my forehead as my decision came.

"It's now or never." I said snatching the clothing off of the door.

Stripping out of my clothes, I slid into the tight one piece suit, letting my curves be defined by it. Stalking over to my closet, I pulled out a pair of black heeled boots, and pulled them on before I could think twice about what I was doing.

"No turning back now," I said aloud as I ran my fingers through my hair, walking to my desk to put on the last pieces of my costume.

I put on the black eye mask, slid on the headband, and then grabbed the fake leather lasso that completed my outfit.

Transferring from my bedroom carpet to the tile in my bathroom, the sound of my heels clicking and my costume made me feel powerful and confident. Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw that there was one thing missing.

I grabbed my small arsenal of makeup that was placed snug in a bag on my sink. Taking out a tube of lipstick, I spread the red tube all over my lips.

Smiling, a soft giggle escape my now red lips as I stared at myself. Tight black suit, heels, whip, and cat ears. I wonder if anyone will realize I'm Catwoman and I wonder most of all what will Gajeel's reaction be.


	16. Chapter 16

As I walked down to the gym, I got a few double takes and whispers from people that I strutted past.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before." I heard one guy say.

Smiling to myself in delight, I'm glad they don't know who I am. That makes me wearing this outfit even easier and less embarrassing. Right now, I wouldn't care because my confidence level just went up 20 notches and I feel like I can destroy anyone who dares to step in my way. I feel like the actual Catwoman.

"I'm glad I fed Lily before I left, but I'm hoping I won't be out later than I need to be." I said to myself as the sound of muffled music poured out of the building.

I took a deep breath, feeling a little uneasy, and anxious as to what's going to happen next. Will he recognize me? Will he just dismiss me or will he be surprised? I hope he's more surprised than anything.

Hearing my heeled boots clicked against the pavement, gave me a new sense of confidence. I felt like I could take over the world with just these shoes. They gave me the feeling of immense power and overwhelming sexiness. I completely understand why women superheroes wear heels, because of this feeling exactly. If someone tried to attack me right now, I would not hesitate to kick them in the throat.

With a confident smile on my face, head held high and hips swaying, I walked into the gym. The room was dark with colorful lights flashing around the room illuminating the dance floor and the DJ who stood on stage bobbing his head to the music he played. Thanks to the street lights from coming from outside, I can see everyone a lot better than if I was in the middle of the crowd.

Alongside the basketball court where people where dancing, there was tables filled with food and drinks, with chairs on both sides. There were so many people in here that I'm not even sure I'll be able to find Lucy and Natsu.

"Levy!" I heard a voice squeal.

Turning my head to my left, I saw Wonder Woman jogging over towards me, with her….Superman?

"Omg! You look so cute!"

"Thanks, Lu-chan."

"Holy crap, Levy! I didn't know you could dress like that!"

"Thanks, Natsu, or should I say superman?" I smiled looking at how his hair was slick down with one pink curl on his forehead.

"I wanted to be the little mermaid but Lucy talked me out if it." he said with a defeated tone as he slumped his caped shoulders.

"Sounds to me, like you still want to."

"Please, don't encourage him." Lucy said shaking her head.

"You look really good as Wonder Woman." I commented, smiling proudly at her.

"Even though she has blonde hair." Natsu added, earning a smack upside the head from Lucy.

"It doesn't matter, it's a costume."

"If it was just a costume, I could've been Ariel by now! But nooooo! I was threaten and persuaded to change my mind!" Natsu complained throwing his arms up in the air in protest.

I couldn't help but laugh as Natsu ranted on about being Ariel. I could see Lucy's eye twitch in irritation at the pink headed male.

"Geez! Even with the loud music, you're still loud as ever!" Gray said appearing from the crowd.

He was wearing a black trench coat, shirt, pants and boats. He had fangs with fake blood smudges around his mouth.

"Shut it, Popsicle or dumb vampire-sicle."

"That's not even a word flame brain."

"I know it's not, that's why I just made it up!"

"Nice costume Gray," I said grabbing his attention.

"Holy crap! Levy?"

"Yea?"

"You look so hot in that!"

"Um thanks, Gray." I said my cheeks stinging a little by his compliment.

"Hell yea she does!" I heard someone say as I felt a hand smack my butt, making me jump.

"CANA!" I squealed turning around to see the brunette wearing a blue bathing suit top and brown capris.

"What are you supposed to be Cana?" Natsu asked.

"A sober me. Isn't that scary!"

"Yea, that is scary."

"Ah, whatever superman. Anyway, what's got into you levy? You wearing this sexy outfit. Are you trying to get some tonight?"

"No! No! I don't want anything tonight!" I said waving my hands in front of my red face. She leaned in, inches away from my face with a big smile and slightly squinted eyes. I looked at her with big eyes and a red cheeks, hoping she wouldn't figure out, why I was really here and dressed like this.

"Just leave her alone Cana, she's just here to have a good time like us." Lucy said, making Cana slowly back away from me.

I let out a relieved sigh, slumping my shoulders, sending Lucy a thank you smile, and getting a no problem nod in return.

"Oh! Lucy! I see you got the fellows on display tonight!" Cana said going over to Lucy.

She stood behind Lucy, grabbing her breast squeezing them with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Ah! Cana!"

"How are my fellows today?"

"Stop calling them fellows! Why do you name them?" She whined in defeat. No one goes without at least one of Cana's groping sessions, especially Lucy.

The guys snickered as Cana continued to talk to Lucy's boobs and Lucy stood there in defeat, letting her just get it over with. I couldn't help but laugh, knowing it's better to just let her do it. We're all friends anyway and even seen each other naked a few times. Us girls anyway.

After Cana had her fun, we all decided to move to the dance floor to have even more fun. I was curious as to where Gajeel was, but I didn't want to be questioned by Cana as to why I was looking for the giant of a man. So, I just shoved the thought in the back of mind and decided to have a little fun and find him later.

We were in the very center of the basketball court, dancing to our hearts content. It was so dark and there were so many people around us that I could barely see who was around me. The blue, red, and green lights, was the only source that hinted at a person's identity as it flashed past their face.

I was giggling while I danced with Lucy, letting the music take over my body. The rhythm of the pop song, flowed throughout my body as I sing along. My hips moved with the beat, while I raised my arms up in the air, shaking my butt.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled over the loud music.

"What?"

"I almost forgot how good of a dancer you are!"

"Thanks! I almost forgot too!" I giggled still moving with the beat.

"I think someone has noticed as well."

"What are you-"

"Hey, Levy!"

"Gajeel!" I yelped turning quickly to face him.

He still had on his zombie make up and clothes, but his eyes were a deeper shade of red. It almost looked passionate or that he wanted something that he couldn't speak of. I may be mistaken but is this who Lucy was talking about?

He looked me up and down with those smoldering red eyes, making my entire body heat up with embarrassment. Why is he looking at me so intensively, like he's analyzing me. He shifted his gaze from me to the crowd beside him and cleared his throat.

"Nice costume, shrimp."

"Thanks."

"I didn't really expect you to come, since you didn't make up your mind yet." He said crossing dirty arms over his chest.

"Yea, I decided to come since I already had the costume and I knew everyone would be here."

"Yo! Gajeel, you was the coolest zombie!" Natsu interrupted, smacking his cousin on the shoulder.

"That's because he actually scared everybody with his face." Gray said.

"Oi! I'm just good at what I do, it has nothing to do with my face!"

"I don't know, you can look pretty scary most of the time…all of the time." Natsu said, earning a shove from the tall man.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Natsu shouted as he tried to regain his balance.

Gajeel just gave him a sharp glare, as Natsu nonchalantly shrugged with an indifferent look on his face, making Lucy and I laugh.

The upbeat pop music and strobe light that was moving everyone to its fast pace, was now changed into a slow dance song, calming the atmosphere of the gym. The sweaty bodies moved at a turtles pace, letting everyone catch their breath. I looked around, watching people turn to slow dance with their partners. Natsu grabbed Lucy, and Cana grabbed Gray, ignoring his refusal to dance. All there is left is…..me and Gajeel.

I looked up to see him with his arms crossed with the same mean glare on his face, probably still irritated by his pink headed cousin.

A squeak left my lips when his glare looked down at me. "Hope you don't think I'm going to dance with you 'cause I'm not."

"I didn't ask you, did I?" I snapped back, looking away from him, trying not to reveal my pouting face.

Stupid Gajeel, I didn't want to dance with him anyway, but my heart is telling me different. It dropped down to my knees in disappointed at his words and my stomach twisted in agonizing pain. Why do I feel so disappointed, even though it doesn't matter if he dances with me or not.

I let out a light sigh, slumping my shoulders a little, trying not to reveal my hurt feelings. Crossing my arms over my stomach, I watched Lucy smile sweetly at Natsu as they slow danced. I couldn't help but smile myself, my best friend was happy and enjoying the moment with her long time crush and best friend.

"Why are you pouting shrimp?" Gajeel questioned, making me snap my head in his direction.

"What? I'm not pouting!"

"Liar! You actually want to dance with me." He said leaning down close to my face.

My cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, and my eyes bugged out at him reading my mind. I'm really not good at hiding my facial expressions. I need to work on that.

"I-I don't want to dance with you!"

"I didn't know shrimp was such a liar."

"I'm not a liar!" I pouted up at him, stomping my heeled foot.

He gave me his famous Gihi laugh, smiling that fanged smile that can make you think twice about what you were just thinking about.

"Alright, since you're going to be like that, I guess I can dance-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" a female voice rang out, causing everyone to turn in the direction of the voice.

There was a woman with long wavy blue hair, wearing a Witch costume, with a tall black hat sitting on her head. Her pale features contrasted with her red and pouty face, as she stood beside Cana and Gray.

"Oh Shit!" Gray cursed as he jumped away from Cana.

"Why are you dancing with her Gray-sama?" the blue haired woman questioned.

"It's not like-"

"I thought you like Juvia, Gray-sama."

Juvia? Why does that name sound so…familiar?

Oh right! Gajeel's childhood friend! That's her….she's so pretty…and apparently talks in third person. She has blue hair, like me. LIKE ME! OH NO! That has to be girl Gray messed around with that night he got drunk! Holy crap!

Gajeel must've realized it too, because I heard a low growl escape his lips and his eyes become dark with animal instinct. Before I could say anything, he took off to where Gray, Juvia, and Cana was, with an aurora of ready to kill floating around him. Without thinking, I took off after him, hoping to help shield Gray from the possibility of being murdered tonight.

"Juvia it's seriously not what you think!"

"Then what is it, I thought you liked Juvia?"

"I-I…"

"What is it Gray, do you not like Juvia?" Gajeel practically growled out, earning a jump from the Vampire. I would be surprised to see a Zombie growling at me too, waiting on the right comment to cause him to attack.

"It's not that I like her or not like her it's that-"

"I suggest you choose your words carefully Gray."

"Hey! Why am I the one in trouble here, I didn't do anything!"

"You are in trouble if you don't tell Juvia how you feel about her."

"I don't see how this is any of your business."

"What the fuck you just say to me?" Gajeel said closing the distance between him and Gray, grapping him by his shirt. I don't know how but the air around them are getting thicker and thicker.

Wrapping my small hands around Gajeel's left arm, I tried pulling him away before this conversation progress to violence.

"Gajeel! Just calm down." I said tugging on his arm, trying to get his attention, but he just ignored me, like I was a fly that just decided to land on his shoulder.

"Answer her now." He growled again.

"Gajeey, its ok, Juvia can accept rejection." Juvia said with sad eyes as her shoulders slumped with sadness. That action didn't help Gray's case, it only made it worse.

Gajeel's gripped tighter at his shirt, making him choke a little, and the big man continue to growl.

I need to get him out of here and away from these two before things get really bad. I tugged on his arm as hard as I could, trying to get his attention away from Gray. This was getting me nowhere. I have to think of something, and quick.

Lucy uses her sex appeal sometimes, but that's different, I don't have any. Doesn't hurt to try, I'm in a dire situation, and drastic times cause for drastic measures.

Tugging on his steel arm those few times made me weak, so I hugged his arm and whispered his name in defeat, thinking this was another useless tactic.

I felt his body go rigid, then his grip slowly ease up on Gray's shirt. "Can we go, please?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage. He didn't look back at me, but he did release Gray, but not without letting out a frustrated sigh.

Before I knew it, he took a hold of my hand, dragging me out of the Gym with ferocious speed, leaving everyone in the gym in curiosity as to what just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Slow down! I can't keep up." I begged as his calloused hand tugged on mine, dragging me back to the dorms.

His strides were long and demanding, but I was practically sprinting in heels just to try to keep up with him. Good thing, I can walk pretty well in these things, so that I can run in heels without tripping over myself.

I guess I spoke too soon, because as we started to ascend the hill that lead towards my dorm, Gajeel's strides got longer, if that's even possible. I tried my best to keep up with him, but it was difficult to do at this point.

I felt the toe of my boot hit something causing me to let out a loud "eep" sound and I started to trip over myself.

Squeezing my eyes shut and I tried to put my hands out in front of me to prepare for the impact. I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me up in one fluid motion. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Gajeel's smoldering red eyes, staring straight ahead, with his jaw tightening in angry grit.

He was too angry to stop, that he just decided to carry me? Wow, he must be seriously pissed off. I hope I can help calm him down as soon as we get into my room, at least that's where it seems like we're heading. I seem to have not thought this through, his best interest was at heart but what am I going to do.

Should I try to talk to him, listen to him rant or just constantly ask him if there's anything I can do, knowing there's nothing I can do.

He charged towards the side door, with me in his arms, snarling at everyone that dared to look his way. Lucky for us, the door was already wide open due, to students smoking outside, while trying to use the light of the hallway and the warmth of the building. The group was chatting away and laughing, then gasped in horror and quickly got of the irate male's way.

Stomping into the building, it didn't take long for him to reach my room. Knowing that his patience was wearing thin, I tried my best to reach into my tight pants pocket to fetch my room key, but was stunned when he loosened his grip around my legs, to reach into his pants pocket to pull out an electronic key. He opened my door with ease, nudging it open with the toe of his shoe, and closing it with the heel of his shoe.

How did he…what…wait…oh! Lucy must've given him the spare key again, or he just never bothered to give it back.

Gently, he put me down, and just stood there burning a hole into my floor. He didn't look at me, he didn't speak, he didn't even move. He just stood there with his hands balled up into tight fists, with his jaw muscles twitching in annoyance.

Whoa, who new, that an angry Gajeel could look so sexy-wait a second, why am I thinking about stuff like this. I should trying to cheer him up, not thinkng about how incredibly handsome he looks with his gritted jaw and arm muscles flexing as he squeezed and re-squeezed his hands into balls.

"Um Gajeel...is there anything I can do to help?" I asked hesitantly wringing my fingers with anticipation.

He grunted a little, but that was it. Was that a yes or no? I need to get him talking before he explodes.

"Can you please talk to me? I want to help."

"..."

"Gajeel...please talk to me, I don't want you to fester in your ang-"

"You want me to talk? How about this, that bastard Gray hurt Juvia and I want to kill'em." he snapped, looking up at me with his blood red eyes with so much anger that it made me jump back a little.

"If I would've known that it was her he was talkin' about that day, than I would've bashed his head in there for hurtin' her like that." he continued, walking past me. He started to pace my floor, growling as he started to rant on. "I'm so fuckin' pissed right now, I don't know what to do."

"Please, calm down."

"And do what? Let him get away with this! Oh ho no! I'm going to make him pay for making Juvia cry, she's been through too much to let that stripper break her heart!"

"Gajeel, wait, we don't even know the whole story yet. What if he had-?"

"What, feelings for her? He clearly said he didn't and made her cry!"

"No he didn't he was trying to explain but you kept-"

"I'm going to tear that guy to shreds the next time I see him." He growled.

The more I tried to calm him down and talk to him, the more he interrupted me, making me upset. If he cuts me off one more time, I may have to use force with this guy. I'm trying to help him, but all he's doing is pissing me off along with him.

"Gajeel! Violence isn't the answer, in this case anyway. You should t-"

"Talk to him? Fuck that! If I see that b-"

"GAJEEL REDFOX! You interrupt me while I'm speaking one more time, I swear, I may punch you in the throat! If you will just let me finish my sentence, you may actually understand what I'm trying to say to you, you big stubborn metal head!" I barked, making his mouth hang open and his eyes go wide in shook. I let out a frustrated sigh, shifting my weight to my other foot, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now look, like I said before, we don't know the whole story, so who knows if Gray has feelings for Juvia or not. He met her while he was extremely drunk and knowing him, he likes to hide his true feelings. He may be denying the fact that he does like her, and just trying to figure things out in his head. I know Gray isn't the best guy in the world, but he cares for his friends and family and Juvia likes him a lot, so maybe you should think, maybe she has a reason for liking him so much."

After my little speech, Gajeel plopped onto the floor and slumped his shoulders, letting out a long sigh.

"Maybe you're right shrimp. I'm sorry for being so...I don't know."

Walking over to the broad man, I knelled in front of him, resting my hand on his knee. "It's ok, I understand why you were mad."

"But I scared you and made you mad. By the way, you're cute when you're angry." he said smiling a devilish grin at me and winking, causing my face to turn a bright shade of red.

"St-stupid Gajeel!" I said trying to punch his shoulder but instead was pulled into a hug. I was surprised and accidentally let out a small squeak as he crashed me against his chest.

"Thanks, Levy." he whispered into my ear, making me melt against him.

"You said my name."

"Don't get used to it shrimp."

"Stupid Gajeel." I laughed quietly into his broad chest, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

It was like, all the frustration and anger slipped away from him and I, leaving us with a comfortable silence and the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

We sat like that for a while until we heard a high pitched meowing sound. Quickly we separated, to see Panther lily staring at us with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Lily! Come here!" Gajeel beamed with excitement as he cat trotted over to him. He picked him, snuggling him against his face, laughing as the cat purred.

Smiling, I thought how cute Gajeel looks playing with the small cat, and suddenly realized what just happened.

A wave of embarrassment washed over me at how long we hugged each other, well it was more like, he hugged me and I didn't want him to let go.

If Lucy saw that, she would've definitely broke out into a fit of aww's and comments on how we like each other. Which is definitely not true...is it?

"Hey, shorty. Did you feed him already?" Gajeel asked snapping me out of my irritating thoughts.

"Oh, um, yea. I did before I left for the party earlier."

"That's good. I don't know about you, but I'm starving, want to eat dinner with me and Lily?" he asked rubbing Lily's belly.

"I don't have any money to go out right now."

"It's cool, I'm not talking about going out, and I can make something here. Come on Lily, let's go take a look into Shrimp's fridge." he said standing up and walking straight over to my mini fridge.

"Hmm...you barely got anythin' in here."

"Well, I do mostly eat in the cafeteria." I said standing up.

"That's going to change tonight! Get changed we're going to the store. I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes." he requested walking to the door.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me shrimp! Get changed and meet me outside of the dorm in the parking lot in 20 minutes. I'll pick you up then." and with that, he closed the door leaving me in state of confusion and shock with a mix of excitement.

He was fuming, ready to go out for a blood not to long ago, now he's fine and want to go to the store. What the hell just happened?


	18. Chapter 18

I stood there for a few minutes with my jaw slack, trying to figure out what just happened. He went from ready to snatch Gray's head off, to smiling and wanting to get food. I don't understand this guy, but I'm glad he's better now. He was like a dragon ready to destroy a village, when he's angry.

Shrugging my shoulders, I thought it was better to just change out of my costume and into something warm.

I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a comfy sweater with a black cat on it. It's still Halloween, I have to dress the part somehow.

"I'll be back later Lily. Wait for us to get back ok." I said rubbing between his ears as he laid out on his cat bed beside my closet.

After grabbing my purse and slipping on my shoes, I rush out of my dorm room, just in time to see Gajeel pull up in his truck.

He shot me a crocked smile, causing my stomach to flop around like crazy, as I quickly rounded the loud vehicle to get in the passenger seat.

"You got it shrimp?" he asked as he watched me struggle to lift myself up and into the seat.

"Yep! I got it. Ok, what are we getting from the store?" I asked pulling the seat belt over my chest and clicking it at my side.

The heat was on, warming my bones and the radio was playing a faint hard rock melody that was barely audible.

"You'll find out once we get the stuff."

"It's a surprise?" I asked turning my head to look at him. He drove with one hand on the stirring wheel and the other in his lap. The cab of the truck was spacious and tall, but his head still nearly touched the roof of the truck.

"Yep, if you can guess what it is based off the ingredients you'll get a treat. It is Halloween."

"That's not fair." I pouted up at him. I was a little upset that he wasn't going to tell me but also secretly upset that even when we're sitting down, he's still a lot taller than me. Stupid giant!

His zombie make up was washed off and he changed into a long sleeve shirt, dark pants and boots. Does this guy, not need a jacket? It is pretty cold outside. Maybe he has a higher a body temperature than most people. Yea, that could be-

"Yo, shorty! We're here." Gajeel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Cool!" I responded quickly unbuckling my seat belt and sliding out of the truck and down to the pavement.

The parking lot was mostly empty beside a few cars here there, probably people getting last minute candy for the trick or treaters. There were even a few parents dragging their kids into the store trying to find a last minute costume.

Walking beside Gajeel, the automatic doors welcomed us as we stepped into the grocery store. I let him take the lead, since it's such a big surprise and I don't know what to get.

"Do you have a list, maybe I can help you get some of the ingredients." I said following him.

"Nah, don't try to be slick shrimp. I know you're just trying to figure out what I'm makin'."

"No, no, I just want to help." I defended myself, watching him inspect a few potatoes.

Ok, maybe it's both, maybe I want to see the treat he has in store and also help because I feel kind of useless just following him around the store. Watching him pick up different vegetables and inspect them like a he's a food critique, was pretty weird to watch.

Who knew Gajeel was serious about his cooking?

"Are you making...stir fry?"

"Nope!"

"What about...a casserole?"

"Nooooppe!"

As he picked out different vegetables, I tried my best to guess what he was making and every time I did, it was the wrong answer. He seemed to enjoy watching me sigh in defeat as we continued to walk around the store grabbing ingredients.

"Oh! I know what you're making!" I announced with a big smile and my arms full with a big pot, that Gajeel just placed towards me.

"What do you think it is now?"

"You're making some type of stew!"

"Ok, you got me!" he said turning around to face me.

I squealed in delight spinning around, happy I finally guessed the right answer.

"Gihi, you're happy you finally guessed it, huh?" he laughed ruffling my hair as I giggled. "Come on let's go to the checkout line."

Nodding my head in agreement, I skipped beside him towards the checkout, with the pot in my arms.

Once everything was paid for and piled in the back seat of his truck, the anticipation of my treat was unbearable. I tried my best not ask him, but I really want to know.

"So? What's my treat?"

"You'll find out once we get back to campus."

"What? Oh come on! I hate anticipation." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard him snicker, trying to keep a straight face. I was going to ask him what was so funny, but I decided against it, since I already knew he was laughing at me.

I have always hated anticipation, but love surprises. I know it sounds like an oxymoron but I do like surprises but hate being told I'm going to get a surprise.

Lucy used to do it all the time, still does actually. Tell me she knows what she's going to get me for my birthday or Christmas, just to watch me try to guess what it is. She can be mean sometimes but I do the same with here, that's what best friends are for right. To pick on you, but not cross the line at the same time.

When we arrived back at my dorm, we went upstairs to the community kitchen, to get cooking. Well, Gajeel got cooking, he gave me the job of chopping onions, that bastard.

"Was this my treat? If so, this is very cruel." I sniffled trying to resist, rubbing my burning eyes as I sliced the knife smoothly through the onion.

"Gihi, nah, this isn't the treat. I'm just not good with cutting onions."

"Good, and I think I'm done. I can't really tell because my eyes are on fire." I said turning towards him with squinted sensitive eyes.

"Sorry about that shorty." he said. My eyes were burning so bad that I just closed them to try and prevent anymore irritation but it didn't help.

I heard running water from my sink and it turn off within a few seconds, then I felt a cold wet rag gently wipe both my eyes. The burning sensation dwindled instantly to where I could open my eyes to see Gajeel holding the rag.

"Is that better?" he asked with worried red eyes.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled feeling my face heat up. I saw a blush start to form on his cheeks, but he then quickly turned away, clearing his throat. "So, um can you add the onions to the pot?"

"Yes," I barely muttered, grabbing the chopping board we borrowed from a cabinet. Using the knife I used to cut the onions, I pushed them into the simmering pot, with a plop.

We quickly got over our little moment of awkwardness, and continued to talk. I learned a lot about Gajeel's cooking habits as the stew started boil.

He hate cutting onions, which I'm pretty sure everyone does, and he's also really skilled with a knife. I've never seen a guy cut food so fast with precise accuracy in my life. His dad taught him how to cook, because according to him, "You may find a girl you like and she may can't cook worth shit, so learn how to cook now."

"Did he really say that?" I giggled, sitting on the counter top, lightly swinging my feet.

"I kid you not, but he also worked a lot, so I had to learn how to feed myself." he smiled putting the lid on the pot.

I also learned he's a huge horror movie buff, so we planned to eat our dinner, while searching for a good scary movie on TV. He laughed when I cringed, when he described his favorite movies, more like favorite body chopped into bits movie.

He carried the sweltering pot downstairs, with me leading the way to let him in to my room. Using one of the pot holders he used to carry the pot, he placed on my desk, placing the stew on top of it.

Walking to the spare dresser I used as a compartment to hold all of my dishes and snacks, I pulled out two bowls and spoons.

"Here," I said handing him a bowl. Accepting it, he used a ladle that he bought to spoon soup into both of our bowls.

My T.V. was positioned at angle so it could face my bed, so that only meant we had one place to sit in my room and it'll be a lot more comfortable than sitting on the floor.

Carefully, I climbed onto my bed with a bowl full of warm soup, making sure not spill it. Once, both of us was sure that our food was safe, I grabbed my remote, tossing it to Gajeel.

"You can choose the movie, just make sure it's not super scary."

"You sure, you want to do that?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure, but we'll see."

He searched the channels for a few minutes before deciding on a suspenseful slasher movie, with music that's scary in its self. I'm usually not one for scary movies, but this movie raised my anxiety so high that I couldn't look away. I was blindly eating my soup, savoring the seasoning and taste, surprised that someone that seems so rough and tough, can make something that can cause my taste buds to explode.

"This is really good." I said finishing up my dinner.

"The movie?"

"No, the food."

"Oh, well there you go, that's your treat. Your taste buds will never be the same." he said finishing up his third bowl, while I was still on my first.

So that was treat? I don't know why I was thinking he would do something more romantic than that. I don't know why I was thinking he would do something romantic when we're not even dating, we don't even like each other in that way. If we did like each other, wouldn't it be obvious to the both of us or would we be oblivious?

No, I think it would be obvious.

But why can't I stop my heart from beating? I have a twin size bed, so we're sitting so close together, that I can feel his body heat radiating off of him. It was cold in my room, so the warmth of the soup and him made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

A blood curdling scream coming from my T.V. brought me back to reality making me flinch, nearly dropping my empty bowl.

"Gihi, don't drop your stuff." he said taking the bowl from hand, before sliding off of my bed. He walked to my dresser, placing the empty bowls on to it. I watched as he walked to my desk, picking up the now cold pot and placing it in my fridge. Before coming back over to finish the movie, he bent down by my closet to pet a now sleeping panther lily.

I watched as he walked back to my bed, running his fingers through his hair as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Goodness, even with his long sleeve shirt, you could still see the rippling of his muscles as he moved. My mouth went dry, just looking at him, leading my thoughts to wonder what he would look like in a suit to what he would look like possibly-

"Yo, shrimp! I got something on my face?"

"Oh! Um, n-no." I stuttered looking away from him, to stare at the screen, trying to conceal my scarlet face.

How could I let him catch me starring, dammit Levy, why are you acting so strange? Pull yourself together!

It took me awhile to get over my little embarrassment, but the movie quickly helped me forget. I tried my best not scream along with the actors when the murderer popped out of nowhere. I yelped, cringed and squealed, scooting closer and closer to Gajeel for protection. He didn't seem to mind, me hiding my face in his arm.

It was starting get late as the second movie started come on, and my body was beginning to relax. I yawned, resting my head on Gajeel's arm, feeling my eyes become heavy weights, threatening to drop.

"You're not fallin' asleep on me, are ya shrimp?"

"Hmm? No." I mumbled, letting his warmth seep into my skin.

"Ok, better not," was the last thing I heard before slipping into a warm comfy slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to something warm wrapped around me, and the faint smell of iron. It was weird how safe and peaceful I felt, cuddling whatever that was around me. It's probably one of my many pillows that usually clutters my bed.

I let out a comfortable grunt, but then went rigid, when the pillows started to snore and pull me against them.

Wait, this isn't my pillows, this is...opening my eyes slowly, I was met with a bare broad chest. My eyes got wide, and I froze, not knowing what to do or what just happened.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, as I tried to remember what happened last night.

Ok, Levy, calm down, it wasn't like you were drunk last night, you can remember. You watched a movie with Gajeel and fell asleep on him. Then...sometime during the night, he laid me down on the bed but...oh no! I can't believe I did that!

"How embarrassing." I croaked, hiding my red face in his chest. I took a few deep breaths, unintentionally inhaling his scent, surprised at how easily it relaxed me.

I guess there's nothing I can do now, but just go with it. I mean, we didn't do anything, so I can't get upset. Plus, he's too comfortable and warm to let go of.

Feeling his arms wrap tighter around me, crushing me against his chest, I felt his face bury in my hair, sniffing me. I heard him let out a content sigh against my head, tickling my scalp. The arm that was wrapped around my waist started to move. His hand moved to my lower back, rubbing the area, making me sleepy again.

It was oddly comforting, like some trying to calm you down when you're nervous or crying.

I was about to drift back to sleep when I felt his hand move lower and lower, before eventually grabbing my butt. The sleep was burned away by my anger as I pushed away from him, punching his chest.

"Ah! What the hell?!" he coughed.

"I can ask you the same thing, you perv!" I barked slapping his chest repeatedly.

"Oi! Shrimp! Stop! What are you talking about?" he asked trying to fend off my attacks.

I was so enraged, how could he do something like that! That perv, grabbed my butt, and refuses to recognize it!

He grabbed a hold of my wrist as he sat up, looking at me with confusion. He held them together with both of his hands, looking down at me.

"Let go of me!" I protested.

"Not until you tell me what the hell has gotten in to you!"

"You grabbed my butt!"

"I-wait what? When I did I do that?" he asked black eyebrows pressing together in pure confusion.

"Just a few minutes ago. That's why I punched you!"

"I didn't touch your butt shrimp, if I did I would remember," he said with a slight smile curling his lips, as he released my wrist.

He was sitting upright, with me sitting beside him with an angry scowl on my face. I sat there thinking, about how confused and honest he look.

He probably don't remember. He was asleep when he done it, so maybe he just did it unconsciously. If that's so then he must don't remember smelling me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I requested, moving my legs in front of me so I could sit more comfortable.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember sniffing me?" I asked, and his eyes got wide for a second, before he turned his head to curse at himself.

"No, I actually don't remember. Sorry for doing it though. I know it must've creeped you out."

"It didn't, I didn't mind it at all actually. It may sound weird but it tickled." I mumbled looking down at my hands, feeling my cheeks tingle with heat.

"Gihi, well in that case."

"Wait! NO! GAJEEL STOP!" I opposed, feeling the big man knock me down on to the bed, tickling my sides. I bust out into a fit of giggles, trying to push him away, but it was like trying to move a mountain, impossible.

His smile was wide and his cherry eyes shone with care and happiness as he tortured me, with tickles. "You have a cute laugh."

"No I don't." I pouted slightly but my smile refused to waver.

"Yes you do." He said tickling me some more as I squirmed under his touch.

We flopped around on my bed, laughing and giggling, until I nearly knocked him off my bed. He was sliding off, with my comforter being pulled down with him.

"Shrimp! Help!" He called out trying to keep himself for tipping off.

At this moment, I knew I had only one thing to do. Getting a little closer to him, I got close to his face and said, "Long live the king." Pushing him slightly, he dramatically roared out as he fell onto my floor with a thud.

I broke into another fit of laughter at how dramatic he feel not even three feet off of my bed.

"The king always strikes back." He said grabbing onto my ankle, pulling me towards him. He scoped me up, lifting me above his head, roaring like a lion.

I wasn't scared because I knew he held me securely in his grasp.

"Oh no! Mufasa! You can't be alive!" I said in the best deep voice I could manage, trying to not to laugh.

"I am, and you must pay for traumatizing millions of kids, with that scene. Indeed, long live the king." he said in a deeper voice, spinning me around, before plopping me onto the bed.

Giggling, trying to catch my breath and focus my spinning sight, I saw Gajeel looking down at me with a smile.

"What are you smiling at? You just nearly killed Scar." I said standing up on the bed, finally at eye level with him.

"You tried to kill me first, Scar." He said with a cocky grin, fangs peeking out of his top lip.

Ignoring the heat of my face, I tried to retort back, but a knock sounded on my door. Gajeel turned his back towards me, getting ready to walk towards my door.

"Never turn your back to your enemy!" I said jumping on his back, wrapping my limbs around him.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled, standing still.

"Um, I really don't know, I just did it without thinking." I giggled slightly, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Another knocked, rang out, causing Gajeel to walk forward. "Don't get the door!"

It would be really embarrassing if it was someone we knew on the other side, or it could be my neighbors or RA. Telling us it's too early to be making such loud noises, now that would be really embarrassing.

"Too late." He said opening the door.

"Well it's about time you opened the-Gajeel? Levy?" Lucy trailed off, her brown eyes getting wide with curiosity and surprise. My blonde friend, looked up to see me clinging to Gajeel's back, a smile teasing her lips.

"What's up bunny girl?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Levy, what's going on?" Lucy asked putting her hands on her hip, a cunning smile on her facec.

"Umm. Nothing."

"Well, I came over here to ask if you've seen Gajeel, but I see that you have. I also came to ask if you wanted to go get some breakfast or do you two want to continue fooling around?"

"We weren't fooling around." I protested earning a curious raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Then why doesn't he have a shirt on?" she asked pointing a finger at Gajeel's bare chest.

"I can't sleep with a shirt on, it's uncomfortable."

"Wait, you slept over?" she asked her mouth agape.

"Yea, so what?" he questioned as she looked at Gajeel then at me.

"I-Just be ready in a few, Natsu been texting me nonstop about food."

"Ok, we'll be ready, bunny girl."

"Seeya in a few." Lucy waved before walking back to her dorm room. Gajeel closed the door, and squatted down, so I could get off of him without hurting myself.

He went to the middle of the floor beside my bed, snatching his shirt off the ground, and slid in to it. I was sad to see him cover himself, but I know it's for the best. Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, if they see some random half naked guy leaving my room. That'll be my luck.

"I guess I should go back to my room and shower," he turned around facing me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, and I should take one too. You know Natsu isn't the most patient guy out there, especially when it comes to food."

"Seeya in a bit shorty." He said giving me a little smirk before leaving my room. I stood there for a few seconds just starring at the door, hearing a little cat noises.

Looking down at Lily, I saw that he was just relaxing in his bed, looking at me with a smile.

"Don't give me that look!" I said walking towards him.

I bent down to pet him, before filing his bowl up with food and water. "Don't worry, I didn't forget you."

After taking a shower, and getting dressed, I made sure lily was ok before running out of my dorm. Natsu was impatiently waiting for me and speaking to Gajeel with his arms crossed and a sly grin. Gajeel had displeased frown on his face, as Natsu talked to him.

"Morning guys!" I cheered approaching my friends.

"Morning Levy." Lucy smiled

"Well hello there Levy, how was your morning or should I say, your night?" Natsu asked with his pink eyebrows raised with a knowing smile.

Oh great, he knows! Natsu smile was spread from ear to ear, his arms crossed over his chest. I felt his eyes look at me, judging me for the fact that I stole his roommate away from him for an entire night. I can tell that Lucy told him what she saw this morning, and before I came up, he was questioning Gajeel.

"Can we just go, please?" I asked looping my arm with Lucy's, pulling her forward, so we could walk. I heard Natsu laughter rang out as his feet padded the pavement running behind me. He slung an arm around my shoulder chuckling in my ear.

"It's perfectly ok with me if you steal my cousin, but be warned, he's quite the horn dog. You should see what's under his bed."

"Go away, Natsu!" I flustered, pushing him away from me.

He jogged forward, cackling at my red face and flustered expression. Gajeel walked ahead of us, smacking Natsu upside the head,

"Don't pay any attention to him," Lucy giggled nudging my shoulder with hers.

"I'll try not to." I sighed, feeling exhausted already.


	20. Chapter 20

We walked into the cafeteria, with Gajeel getting a weird talk from Natsu I can assume since they were walking so far ahead of us. Lucy Leaned over a little, waving her hand in front of my face getting my attention.

"Helloooo, earth to Levy?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lu-chan, I was...distracted." I answered trying to hide my pink cheeks.

She nudged my shoulder with hers making me face her, "It's cool, you just zoned out after you told me everything that happened last night. Where you possibly looking at a certain welding student?"

"N-No!"

"It's ok, if you were." She laughed shaking her head at me. "It sounded like you guys had a good night and looked like you were having an equally good morning when you guys came to the door."

"I have to admit, it was fun." I smiled brightly at her.

"You guys are so adorable together! When are you going to go out?"

"NEVER!" I wailed putting my hot face into my hands, shaking my head fervently. Lucy just laughed at me, rubbing my back.

"Why not, I mean, it's pretty obvious that you both like each other and you're the last person I know that'll let a guy stay overnight."

"It was an accident...I feel asleep."

"Mmhmm, that's what they all say."

"I'm serious! Please don't tell anyone about what I just told you." I pleaded, looking around hoping no one heard us.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your date with Gajeel. Everyone was wondering what happened to you guys when he basically dragged you out of the gym."

"Oh great, now I'm going to get looks." I sighed looking at Gajeel as he looked down at his cousin with an annoyed look.

He looks really cute when he's bothered, especially at Natsu. My lips quirked up in a small smile, as I gazed at the irritated manly features of his face. His eyes shifted to me making me panic, and look down at my plate, trying to scoop some eggs on my plate.

Crap he caught me staring.

I heard a giggle come from Lucy making me look at her. "You're in so much denial, Levy."

"Let me stay this way...for a little while." I muttered, knowing she still heard me.

"You can't stay that way for too long."

"You're one to talk. When are you finally going to admit Natsu and you are more than friends?"

W-What?! We're not talking about me!" she flustered waving her hands.

I giggled at her panic expression as she looked up to see if Natsu or Gajeel heard me, but lucky for her they didn't. Also lucky for me they didn't hear our entire conversation.

After finally sitting down with our food, our table was getting stares from almost everyone in the cafeteria, but not because of Gajeel and me but because of...

"Damn, can you not get your mess over here?" Gajeel asked as Natsu demolished one plate after another. He had nearly ten full plates taking up most of the space of the table.

I looked at him in awe as he shoved three buttered biscuits in his mouth, with crumbs flying everywhere. I've known Natsu for a while now, and it still amazes me how much he can eat in one sitting. He can basically eat his weight and more in food, he defies the laws of science!

"Natsu, you should slow down." Lucy suggested taking a bite of melon.

"You guys took forever to get ready! I'm starving!"

"We get it, but don't fly your nasty crumbs over here." Gajeel said, as Natsu finished off a plate.

"Aw don't be so grumpy iron head, you had a good night rem-" Natsu was cut off by Gajeel pushing Natsu hand that was full of food into his mouth, making him choke.

Even though my cheeks were red, Lucy and I burst out into a fit laughter. Natsu tried his best to swallow the unchewed food, before bickering with his cousin.

Once our laughter died down, Lucy and I engaged in our regular conversation about classes and our teachers, while Gajeel reluctantly put up with the constant crumbs flying his way.

"Yo! What's up guys?"

"Hey Cana!" I smiled waving at her as she approached us. She wore a crop top and capris, her brown hair in a messy bun, and holding a cup I'm guessing had alcohol in it.

"Soooo...What happened to you last night Missy?" she asked slinging an arm around my shoulders, bending down to be at eye level with me. She was really close to mine, with a curious eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying avoid eye contact with her, but that didn't work of course.

"Aw come on, Levy, spill! You left with Zombie here and was never seen again."

"You see me right now."

"Don't give me that! Come on, tell me what happened last night. Did you guys do the-"

"CANA!" I protested pushing her away from me as she let out a manic laugh, squishing my face into her breasts.

"I'm just messing with you Lev, I know you wouldn't let the big guy here into your secret fortress, just yet."

"Yet?!" Gajeel chocked on a piece of bacon.

My face was scarlet red and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, wishing I was somewhere else other than here with my face squished in between Cana's boobs.

I heard Gajeel try to cough up his food as he pounded his chest, while Natsu chuckled at his cousin feeling the same pain he felt. Cana just had to show up and say something so inappropriate and to even say YET, of all things. Who said I even liked Gajeel, much less consider him as someone who would – aaaah why am I even thinking about this?

Pushing myself away from Cana, I ignored my hot blushing face, in order to look at everyone. Lucy looked at me with an apologetic look and Gajeel just looked down with his cheeks having a slight pink tint.

"Sorry for embarrassing you Lev, you know I love you."

"Love you too, Cana."

"I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll expect full details later. Anyway onto better topics, Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" she asked straightening herself up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Eawting! Whaht does iwt loowk wike?" he said with his mouth full. By this time he had demolished more than half of his plates, while we were talking.

"It looks like you're have an eating contest by yourself, and winning."

"You know this is nothing new." Lucy said shaking her head.

"You know I've been telling you for years, that we should put him in a circus act. He'll eat anything; I bet he'll eat fire if he could."

"He actually tried." I said remembering the night.

Natsu was drunk, and him drunk is like trying to babysit a toddler that wants to eat everything in sight. After eating everything in his room, Lucy's room and my room, he stared at the candle Lucy had lit in order to freshen up the area. She really didn't have a choice, it smelt so bad in her room due to him farting constantly from the 15 bean burritos he ate from his fridge. We thought he was just staring at the flame for no reason, until he picked it up and tried to eat the flame plus half of the candle.

Eventually we laughed it off, but not until we made sure the forever hungry Natsu had a full tummy.

"Damn, dude." Was all that Cana could say.

"It was one time!" Natsu defended.

"You did it more than once." Lucy said leaning forward, pointing her fork at him.

"What?"

"Yep! You did." I agreed, nodding my head.

The pink haired male just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, then continued to stuff his face. He's not surprised with himself, and we're not either and I'm pretty sure it'll happen again.

Cana said her goodbyes, not without laughing at Natsu and grabbing Lucy's boobs, saying farewell to them.

Once breakfast was over we made our way back to the dorms, with the guys going their way and Lucy and I going ours.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Studying most likely, what about you?" I questioned leaning against my door.

"Not sure yet. I'm pretty sure I'll be dragged on one of Natsu's random adventures."

"You like them, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Sometimes I do, anyway, I'll see you later."

"If you need me, just come to my study booth!" I called out, as she walked to her room. She waved before going in.

When I opened my door, I was greeted by a sad mewing cat.

"Aw, I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long Lily. Did you miss me?" I asked scratching his ear, as he continued to talk to me. "I have to go to the library today, and I can't leave you here, so you're coming with me. Would you like that?"

He pawed at my hands, nudging his head against my thigh. Smiling down at my new companion, I gave him one more scratch behind the ear before packing up my bookbag.

I made sure everything I needed was in my bookbag, including snacks, water and a few things for Lily.

"Ok, Lily we need to have a talk before we leave. We're going to the library so you have to try to make little to no noises and try to ignore the desire to wander off. Also on the way there, you have to stay in my hoodie pocket until we get there. You got that?" I babbled.

Lily cocked his head to the side, then ran to me. Picking him up, I gently placed him into my hoodie pocket, before leaving my room.

"Let's hope we get away with this buddy.' I whispered, my hands stuffed in my hoodie pocket making sure he doesn't suddenly decide to jump out of my pocket.

Well this is either going to go really well, or really bad. What's the worst thing that could happen? Oh not much, just me getting caught with cat, and possibly being fined or sent to the board for disobeying the rules and I could also get kicked out of school. Yea, that is the worst thing that could happen.


	21. Chapter 21

I took a few deep breaths before walking into the library. Lily was being a good boy by staying still in my pocket, comfortably wrapped up in a ball. I was rubbing his ears in between my thumb and pointy finger; the vibration from his purring lightly tickled my stomach, putting a content smile on my face.

The feeling of guilt washed over me as the sweet librarians waved and smiled at me, knowing nothing of my plans. They may be crushed if they find out I snuck a cat in here. I hope they don't.

I hurried over to my study booth, feeling relieved that I made it this far.

Any student at the college can reserve a study booth for as long as they want, but only if there's enough for everyone. Lucky for me, not a lot of students realize they can do this, so I've had my own booth for a long time.

Placing my bookbag onto the table, I scooted into the small booth while trying to get Lilly's things out of my bag.

I placed his cat bed in the corner of the booth seat, placing some of his toys in it. "You should be ok here, right?" I asked taking him out of my pocket and placing him in his bed. He took a moment to survey his new surroundings, sniffing the air and lifting his little head to look around.

It didn't take him long to completely disregard where he was and climb into his cat bed to play with a stuffed mouse.

"Now let's hope no one decides to come this way. It's rare that someone does, so the odds may be in our favor." I whispered rubbing his back.

My study booth was placed all the way in the back of the library in its own little corner. The booth was almost set up like a restaurant booth with a seat across from the old wooden table but it could only sit one, possibly two people if they're small like me.

With my textbook sprawled across the table along with my notebook and a few spare papers, I got to work, studying until my brain refused to comprehend the words on the pages.

This went on for hours with me taking multiple breaks to play with Lily and feeding him snacks along with myself. He was content with his cat treats until I took a bite of sliced kiwi. He sniffed the air, before slowly walking over to me to investigate the strange green fruit. A small smile quirked my lips, as he climbed into my lap, then looked up at me with a cooked a head and a curious glare.

"You want to try some?" I asked ripping a small piece for him to try. I held my hand open, giggling as his wet nose sniffed my fingers before trailing up to the small piece fruit that was in my palm. He stuck his tongue out gently touching the fruit with the tip, as if he was carefully tasting it to see if he would like it. I guess he did since he devoured the piece, licking all traces of it from my hand.

"You like kiwis, huh? Ok, I'll give you some more but we must not tell Gajeel about this ok?" I spoke as I placed two slices on my lap. He smiled as if thanking me before eating his new found favorite treat.

I rubbed his back unconsciously as I got back to work, relearning about the joys of biology and chemistry. I was so focused on studying that I didn't hear a pair of big boots walking my way and the seat across from me creak from the weight of its new inhabitant.

It wasn't until I saw hand slowly pull my textbook away from my vision, causing me to look up.

"Gajeel!" I squealed in surprise at the man that was suddenly sitting across from me.

"Keep it down, this is a library." He hushed with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, I, uh, wanted to see Lily but when I tried to call you, you didn't pick up."

"Sorry, I turn my phone on silent when I'm studying. How did you know where I was?" I questioned turning my phone back to vibrate.

"Bunny girl told me. I ask her if she seen ya, she said yes and told me to come here cause you might want some company."

Really, Lucy? I can see her now, with an evil smirk snickering at this entire situation knowing that I don't need company. She only said that so he'll come here and talk to me, that sneaky little-

"I'm ok, I don't really need company" I stated interrupting my own thoughts.

"Too late, I'm here now. How long have you been here anyway?" he asked scanning through the mess of papers I made on the table while studying.

"Since this morning, I believe."

"Wait, so you left Lily by himself?!"

"No! No, so please lower your voice." I hushed looking around seeing if anyone heard him, but lucky for us no one else was here studying. It's just us two.

"So where is he?" he asked leaning back in the seat.

I did a quick check over my shoulder to make sure no one was making their way here to suddenly see if we were ok. Once the coast was clear, I picked up a sleepy Lily from my lap, holding him close to my chest.

Gajeel's eyes got wide with surprise, looking at the cat then me, then the cat, then back at me, before sputtering into a fit of chuckles.

"Stop laughing before they hear you!" I demanded quickly lowering Lily back onto my lap to be hidden under the table. "What's so funny anyways?"

"I just-I can't believe the goody two-shoes Levy McGarden actually snuck a cat out of her dorm room and out into the public. This is great." He snickered shaking his head.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes." I muttered pouting a little to myself.

"Oh, yes you are shrimp."

"No, I'm not. I just respect authority and the rules."

"Ms. Goody-goody." He mocked with a smile.

"I choose to deny your statement."

"Your nose is so clean, Ms. Goody-Goody. I bet you don't even have a speck of dust on it!"

"I am not that pure of a person, Gajeel." I stated in annoyance at his taunting. Just because I choose to uphold the law and obey it, does not mean that I'm a good person. I've done some bad things…I can't remember them right now, but they were done!

"Alright, if you're not as innocent as you say you are, I want you to prove it." He demanded crossing his arms over his chest with an evil grin curling his lips.

Well, this can't be good. That menacing smile and look in his eyes showing him planning something and something bad.

"What do you mean?" I asked shifting in my seat, feeling small under his gaze. Maybe I should've just agreed with him or not have said anything at all.

"Well, I want you to…." He trailed off, taking a moment to think.

My mind raced with all types of outrageous ideas he could possibly cook up for me to do. Set something on fire, hit someone, or even worse…rip pages out of a book. Oh goodness, please don't let it be something crazy!

He had me anxious, on the edge of my seat with anticipation and worry. How can he make me wait this long? This is driving me crazy, it feels like he's been thinking for hours when it's really been a few minutes.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Ok, Ok. I want you to go to that table," he stated pointing at a table that wasn't far from the study booth. There was a two guys sitting across from each other listening to music on their laptops through headphones. "And knock their books off their table, and you have to stare at them while you do it."

"What? I'm not doing that!" I stated shaking my head.

"See, you're a goody two-shoes! You can't even knock over some books."

"Of course, I can't! They're books and should be treated respectively." I demanded.

"Then, smack one of the guys upside the head and call'em a dickhead."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"What did that guy do to me?"

"Alright then, it's settled, you're a goody-goody!" he stated with a nod of his head.

I am not a goody-goody! I'm tired of him mocking me and thinking I can't do anything because I'm a nice person. Nice people do bad things too. Like Natsu, he's a nice person but he says the craziest things without even thinking. Some of them are even rude and insensitive, but that's what makes him, him.

You know what? I'm going to do it! I'm going to prove to this sadistic mofo that I can do it!

Slamming my hands on the table, I pushed myself up from my seat, sliding out. "I'll show you!" I grumbled as I stomped to the table he pointed at earlier.

As I approached the table, my confidence started to diminish as nervousness started to overtake it. I shook my head and steadied myself, to get rid of the feeling.

I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!

Cocking my shaking hand back, I prepared to insult the stranger that did nothing to deserve this.

I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!

I swung my hand upward, smacking the guy upside the head, knocking his ball cap off and unto the table.

The boy flinch at the random assault, instantly looking over his shoulders to see who hit him. He looked up at me with confused eyes and a hurt expression.

Come on levy! Call him a dickhead! You can do it!

"You're..." I started off to say but soon lost my nerve. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't do this! "I'm so sorry! I saw a...spider on your hat and tried to knock it off!" I lied, hoping they guy would believe me.

"Oh, well then. Thanks, I guess." he said with an even more curious look as I darted away back to my study booth.

"Well, you were half way there." Gajeel chuckled as I plopped down into my seat, defeated.

"You're the one that's a dickhead!"

"Whoa! No need for the foul language!" he stated putting up his hands in defense.

"Stupid giant." I grunted looking down to see Lily curled up in his bed sleeping his kiwi induced coma away. Seeing the black cat nap soundly, made a small smile appear on face.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"Who? Me?" asked Gajeel.

"No! Not you! Lily! He can't stay with me forever. He's yours after all."

"Maybe, we can, I don't know, try like a joint custody thing." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Wha-oh, hold on." I interrupted, pulling out my phone that violently vibrated.

Lucy's contact lit up my screen.

"Hello?" I questioned as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Levy! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just talking to Gajeel. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you mind coming somewhere with me?"

"Of course not! Where are we going?"

"You know the football game that was going on tonight?"

"Yea, wasn't Us VS. Saber Tooth University?"

"Mmhmm. Natsu and Gray went, and I got a text from Erza saying both of them are arguing with some guys from there and I better pick them up before she drags them back here by their ears." she exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you need an extra mediator?"

"Please?"

"No problem! Pick me up outside of the library."

"Cool! Thanks Levy! See you in a few!" she sighed in relief before hanging up.

As soon as I hung up, I looked up to see a disappointed look hanging over Gajeel's face. He tried to cover it up as soon as he realized I was looking but it was too late.

"Bunny girl picking you up?"

"Yea, apparently Natsu and Gray needs to be bailed out before Erza kicks their butts." I stated packing up my stuff.

"Football game, gotcha. Have fun." he said with disappointment in his voice.

I felt kind of bad, like I was ditching him to hang out with someone else even though we both know that's not the case. I have to do something or say something.

"I still have some of that soup you made last night in my fridge, if you want to come over later." I said hopeful.

He looked a little surprised by my offer, but eventually responded, "Yea, I guess I can come over later. I'll take Lily with me, so we'll be waiting together for ya."

"Ok, then if that's the case, take my keys and you can hang out in my room since Lily's food and stuff is in there. I haven't fed him dinner yet, so he may wake up hungry." I said handing my keys over to Gajeel.

He nodded, accepting them and taking my bookbag from my hands as I stood up. I shot him a confused look but he just ignored it, picking up Lily from his bed, and putting him in his jacket pocket.

"You better get going, I'm pretty sure bunny girl is outside waitin' for ya."

"Thanks Gajeel, seeya later!"

"Seeya shrimp and be careful! There's a lot of drunk drivers driving around tonight." He said as I jogged to the Library exit.

As soon as I made it to the sidewalk, I saw Lucy waiting patiently for me, her head bobbing to whatever music she was listening too.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" I greeted as I dropped down into the passenger seat.

"Hey! Where's Gajeel? I thought he would be with you." she questioned as she took off.

"Oh, he's going to meet me in my room, later." I blurted out without thinking.

"Oooh really?"

"It's not like that!"

"Tell your heart that." she smiled looking at the road.

Tell it what? That I'm unsure if I like this guy or not. That even if he is my stalker, I'll still give him a chance. I'm afraid of getting hurt and being alone at the same time.

"I just don't know what to do Lu-chan." I muttered looking out of my window, watching the street lights blur together in the pitch black night.

"Don't think, just watch him, then you'll have your answer...hopefully. He acts differently when he's around you versus when it's just him and Natsu."

"I guess you're right. I'll see what happens after we get the boys." I smiled, looking over at her smiling back at me.

It was like her smile was illuminated by blinding bright lights, but that ended when something big and hard hit us. It was strange, the sound of screaming, and feeling your body being smacked against the door and your head hitting the windshield.

My head felt like Jupiter decided to cannonball onto it and there was this annoying loud ringing in my ear. I tried to speak, I tried to move but nothing happened. My neck hurt so bad, I could barely move it to look at my surroundings.

The only thing I heard was the sound of sirens far off in the distance before blacking out. Everything happened so fast.


	22. Chapter 22

The smell of fresh blooming flowers filtered through my nose, while the warmth of the sun heated my skin and the shade of a tree prevented the bright sunlight from blinding me. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew that everything around me was coming to life. Surrounded by singing birds and chattering squirrels, a content smile curled my lips as I took in the organic feel of my surroundings. The grass tickled my bare legs that stood out of my dress, as I leaned against the tree.

My mind was free of thoughts, free of worries and stress. I was weirdly at peace with my surroundings, like I've found my happy place. You would think my happy place was somewhere in a library enveloped by books, while nose deep in a good one. But, this place, this place is just as perfect.

My eyes stayed closed until I felt something behind me move, causing me to go rigid. Is someone else here?

Slowly opening my eyes, I visually soaked in the view before realizing what I was leaning against wasn't a tree. Long strong legs clothed in black fabric and boots stuck out on each side of me. Looking up, I saw features I recognized instantly, a strong jaw and iron piercings. Smiling at the sleeping face of the pierced man I leaned against, I knew that this really was my happy place.

I was sitting in between his slightly spread legs, my back against his stomach, and his back pressed against a wide trunk tree.

Carefully, I moved myself up, so I would be sitting on his right thigh. He was peacefully sleeping, with light snores escaping his lips. Staring at the handsome studded face, I didn't hesitate putting my hand on the opposite side of his face, pushing myself up a little more to plant a kiss on his rough cheek.

I heard a grunt leave his lips as he stirred awake. With slightly opened red eyes, he looked at me with a sleepy grin.

"Sorry, for waking you."

"It's ok, but I think I deserve a better kiss than that." his low voice grumbled, wrapping his arms loosely around me.

My face turned an instant shade of red, as I sunk my head into the crook of his neck, hiding my embarrassment. A deep laugh rumbled from the back of his throat as he hugged me closer to him. "You're such an adorable shrimp."

"Shut up."

"Don't get mad at the truth."

"I'm not getting mad and it's not the truth." I pouted, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is."

"Tch, whatever."

"But, I still want a better kiss." He requested, with a smile in his voice.

"What if I don't think you deserve one?"

"Well, then maybe you can give me a better one when you wake up." he said causing me to go stiff in his arms.

When I wake up? What is he talking about?

"Huh?" I asked pulling away to look at him face to face.

"I said when you wake up, so-beeeeep" he said shaking my entire surroundings. He made a high pitch noise, making me cover my ears and cringe.

Everything started to fall right under me, shattering my place of serenity, causing a dark abyss to form. The birds, the trees, the clearing, it was all gone…all of it.

I was free-falling, trying to grasp for the man in front of me, but he disappeared along with everything else, but the sound still remained. The beeping was intolerably getting louder and louder, causing me close my eyes and scream.

When I opened my eyes, it was difficult for me to keep them open, then before. The weight of my eyelids were unbearable and the stiffness in my limbs felt like there was lead in my joints.

Bright lights hung above, blinding me making it hard to keep my vision in focus, and that noise...it was the same noise that Gajeel made…in my dream.

Wait...it was dream? But it felt so real, so serene and peaceful, like I belonged there...with him.

I blinked a few times trying to clear my hazy vision, scrunching my nose up as I closed my eyes trying to ignore the intensity of lights and the smell. It smelt too sterile, too clean, not like the flowers I smelt in my dream.

I wonder if someone can turn the lights off or at least dim them a little? I tried to voice my thoughts, but nothing came out. My throat and mouth was dry and sore, making it ache when I tried to speak. The only thing that came out was raspy whine, a desperate excuse for a noise, to be honest.

"Ah, Ms. McGarden, I'm glad to see you finally awake." an old woman's voice spoke.

The pink haired old woman leaned over me blocking the light, inspecting my face before looking at the rest of me. Carefully I turned my head to the right, seeing an EKG machine, beeping way to loud for me and an IV. I followed the IV tube from the bag to my arm and a clamp on my finger that was keeping up with my heart rate.

Feeling a pressure on my leg, an array of pain traveled through my muscles causing a hoarse yelp to bubble in my throat.

"Your right ankle is definitely broken, but I'm unsure of how long you'll be in a cast. We won't know until your x-rays come back, but from the feel of it...I'll say a few weeks until it-" she spoke, as I tried my best to listen intently but the sound of yelling outside the door was becoming louder as it came down the hallway.

I heard a deep voice argue with someone on the other side of the door. I was confused by the annoyed look the old doctor had on her face.

"Ugh, not again." she grumbled. I tried to question her but all she did was give me look and say, "You are truly cared about Ms. McGarden. The same guy has been trying to get in here for hours and it doesn't help that his cousin has been doing the same to your friend's room as well."

What? My friend's room? Who is she talking...Lu-chan! Is she ok? Is she hurt worse than me? Can I see her?

I tried to speak again but a series of grunts and whines came out instead of words. The doctor ignored my wordless pleas, frustrating my dazed mind, so I tried to get up, but that didn't work either. An even more intense yelp of pain escaped my throat, making me plopped back down onto the bed.

"Foolish girl, don't try to get up while you're still injured." she scorned with a stern but worried look. "Rest for now. Visiting hours will start soon, so those boys can finally stop bothering my nurses."

Slivers of pain ran up my foot to my leg, making me grimace, and tired from reacting to the previous shocks of the injury.

"The pain relievers should be kicking in, so just sleep for now. I'll check on you later." she spoke as her figure started get blurry.

When she left the room, I still heard shouting in the hallway, but couldn't decipher who it was or what they were saying. My head hurt too much to try to listen and I felt like my energy quickly drain away.

The only thing I heard was my name being shouted by a familiar voice, before sinking into dreamland.

When I woke up again, I saw the same doctor standing over me, writing something on a clipboard. My vision was still hazy and my mind still cloudy, but there were so many things I wanted to know.

"You're awake again, huh?" she said without looking at me.

What time is it? Where's Lucy? Is she ok? Am I Ok?

I tried to say these things, but still to no avail, my voice failed me.

"Don't try to talk, it won't help, but I can only guess what you want to know. My name is Dr. Porlyusica, and I'm watching over both you and your friend Heartfilia. She's ok, she has some of the same injuries you have but nothing too severe. She has whiplash and sprang shoulder from where the car hit her, but she's fine. You on the other hand, you bashed your head against the window, nearly breaking it. It took us a while to stop the bleeding, but we didn't cut your hair, there was no need to. You also broke your ankle, it will take time to heal properly, but we'll talk more about that later." She lectured as I listened.

I bashed my head? Is that why it feels like my head is being pounded by an angry giant?

I'm glad we're both ok. I wouldn't know what I would've done, if one of my best friends suddenly left my side.

"It's also midnight. That's all I say for right now though, I know you're tired. I'm actually surprised you woke up; you haven't been asleep for long since the last time we talked. An hour to be exact, so try to sleep a little longer."

Letting out a grunt of acceptance, I let my heavy lids, drop over my tired eyes.

I slept on and off for the rest of the night, due to nurses checking on me and a cast being formed for my ankle. Every time I was disturbed I whined and grunted in disproval and irritation. When I did this, I couldn't help but notice how I sounded similar to Gajeel.

Of course my grunt would never sound as deep as his, but it was as close my inflamed throat was going to get.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Dr. Porlyusica said that Natsu and he have been here for a while, trying to get in to the rooms. I hope they're not worried, because the accident was…..

Trying to replay the memories in my head of the accident, made my brain throb with intense pain. I only could grasp bits and pieces of what happened. Everything else was too difficult to reach.

Bright lights, the sound of metal crashing against metal, and screaming. But who was screaming? Was it me, was it Lucy or was it the both of us?

Who hit us? Are they ok?

Are we in the wrong or are they in the wrong?

What were we doing out anyway? …..Oh yea, that's right. We were going to get…the boys…Natsu and Gray...I think.

The more I pushed my brain to recollect what happened and why, the more my brain refused, burying my most recent memories. It frustrated me knowing this, making me try harder to remember. I was only hurting myself, but I really wanted to know. There was something there, something I feel like I need to remember. But what is it?

I let out an annoyed huff, aware of how exhausted my body felt.

I get tired too quickly, this is also annoying, but what annoys me the most is not knowing if Lucy is really ok. Even if the doctor tells me she is, I need to see it with my own aching eyes. I hope I'll be able to see her tomorrow, along with everyone else. I'm pretty sure the boys aren't that worrie


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of low humming filled my ears, as I felt my body being lightly swayed as if I was floating on a cloud. The warmth of blankets on top of me protected me from the chill of the autumn air and a warm body beneath me created a comfortable but firm pillow to lay on.

The low humming soon turned into a sweet melody from the rough voice.

"You are my sunshine….my only sunshine…"

My eyes remained closed as the man beneath me, held me protectively in the sturdy hammock we laid in.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray…"

A small smile curled my lips, as I listened to him sing the light-hearted song in his own harsh tune. The words seeped into my heart, causing it to beat rapidly in my chest.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you…"

My head laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling his hand stroke my hair. He would run his fingers through my messy blue locks, get lost in twirling a curl, and then go right back to what he was doing.

It was extremely relaxing and the light swaying of the hammock made it easy for me to get drowsy.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." he sang into my hair, kissing me the crown of my head.

"You're a dork." I giggled snuggling into his chest.

"Am not, you're the one that begged me to sing the song." he stated tickling my sides.

Giggling, I squirmed in his grasp demanding he stop before I completely lost myself in a fit of giggles. The sound of his thunderous laugh, vibrated through his chest, causing me to stop and look at his wide smirk.

It was rare to see the usual mean mug Gajeel, smile so wide that all his teeth were showing. But when he did, it was a beautiful sight to behold and one that I wish to never forget.

Crossing my arms on his chest, I rested my head on my arms, staring at his handsome face as his laughter died down. His striking maroon eyes stared down at me with so much love and care that I couldn't help but mirror his smile.

"What are you smilin' 'bout shrimp?" he smirked rubbing little circles in my lower back.

"Oh, nothing. Can you sing the song one more time?"

"Tch, one more time and that's it, ya hear?" he demanded as I got comfortable on top of him again.

We were a tangle of limbs, big and small as we laid in the oversized hammock to fit the giant of the man. His arm fell from my side and down to the ground, he pushed us to the side to start the swaying again. Once we were rocking side to side, he hummed the tune, before starting to sing.

The melody, his voice and his warmth, rocked me to a peaceful slumber. All I heard was the sweet song of you are my sunshine before closing my eyes with a small smile.

When I opened my eyes again, this time it wasn't a sweet dream or music or the comfortable feeling of being free and uncaring of my surroundings.

No, all I felt was tired dry eyes begging for moisture, my aching muscles crying to be stretched and my sore throat. At least this time, my throat didn't hurt as bad as it did the last time I woke up.

Blinking away the drowsiness, I was surprised to see the lights off and the only the natural light of the sun peering from the long white blinds.

Was…was that another crazy dream about Gajeel and me? Am I subconsciously dreaming of these things, or is it just the drugs they're giving me? Yea, I think it's the drugs…it has to be. There can't be any other way unless…unless I actually like him. But my dreams weren't a normal, "I like you, you like me," type of dream. It was a more of a, "I love you," type of dream.

Just thinking about it made my head hurt, causing me to grunt in annoyance. I have to try to get my mind off of these strange dreams.

Maybe, I could try moving my limbs a little, just a little, that wouldn't be so bad right?

With my eyes still glued to the ceiling, I slowly moved my head side to side, then rolled my shoulders, until I started to stretch my arms. There was some pain, but as long as I moved slowly, it was bearable.

I stopped when I felt a heavy weight on my right hand. Looking down, I saw a mass of black hair, covering half of the pierced man's face.

My eyes bugged out and I stilled, but my heart seemed to beat rapidly and rapidly as I looked at him. His hand was in mine, and his head rested on his free arm that was on my bed. His hair was a mess and his face in a usual scowl.

Who knew even when he slept, he looked so upset? A smile curled my lips as I lightly wiggled my fingers from his warm grasp. When it was free, I raised my hand to his face, hesitated for a second but soon gave in to my need to touch him.

The need was overwhelming, like an intense craving that must be met or I would go mad. Lightly brushing his hair to the side, I was shocked by the soft feel of the mess of hair. I imagined it to be coarse, but surprisingly, it's soft and thick, its onyx color clashing with the paleness of my hand.

Running my fingers through his hair, I tried my best to stop myself but it was like couldn't stop. I craved that warmth I felt in my dreams, I craved his deep voice talking in a loving tone and his smile. That toothy smirk he gives me whenever he's picking on me.

A low grunt came from the big man, steeling my hand in the raven locks. The sudden realization of what I was doing, caused me to jerk my hand away from him. Pain rippled through my arm protesting the sudden use of the underused muscles. Letting out a hoarse cry, I squeezed my eyes shut as I cringed at the pain.

The legs of a chair screeched as they were being scooted back suddenly by the big man that sat in it. "Levy?" he questioned. I felt his presence loom over me as a series of rough pants left my lips with my eyes staying closed. I tried my best to ignore the waves of dull pain that spread through my arm waiting for it to subside.

"Levy…" he softly said gently placing a hand on my cheek. The heat of his hand seeped into my skin, instantly calming me and flowed through me, calming the pain.

Weird….really weird. How can a simply touch calm me down, maybe its magic? No, that's not it.

My eyes slowly opened to reveal piercing crimson eyes looking straight through my soul. I wanted so badly to look away or close them again but I couldn't look away. He kept my eyes locked with his as if searching for something.

His thumb ran small circles on my cheek, turning it red. "You ok?"

I tried to speak but a croaking sound came out, causing my throat to contract and another wave of pain come through.

"Oh! That cranky ol' lady told me to make sure you drink this when you woke up." He said grabbing a white styrofoam cup with a straw sticking out of the lid.

I tried raising my arms, but they screamed at me for moving them again. "Hey, it's ok, I'll hold it while you drink." He spoke. Nodding my head slowly, he moved his chair closer to my head and sat in it.

Opening my mouth obediently, I sipped on the strange liquid. It was at first sweet then an overpowering bitter taste came, making me gag and cough, but I continued to drank it hoping it will cure anything and everything that was wrong with me.

"She told me to tell you, not to talk until your throat feels better, after drinking whatever the hell is in this cup." He said sniffing the contents and crinkling his nose at the smell.

I gave him an understanding smile as he tossed the cup in the trash from where he was sitting. He propped his right elbow on the hospital bed, resting his cheek on his fist, staring at me. His intense eyes made my cheeks grow warm and avert my eyes to his left hand that was only centimeters away mine. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was hurting either from lack of actual food or how close Gajeel was.

Is he going to say something, or is he just going to stare at me all day…or night? Wait….what day is it and what's the time? I desperately wanted to ask him but I knew, I rather obey Dr. Porlyusica's orders than get scolded by her.

Looking around, I tried to look for something I could point out to get his attention, until I saw the watch that was on his thick wrist. I slowly moved my hand towards his, tapping the face of the watch.

"Hmm? The time?" he questioned and I nodded, "its 7:26 am and its Sunday. The doc told me what happened, but pissed me off when she told me I couldn't see you. I mean, I wanted to make sure you were ok." He sounded flustered and his cheeks turned a soft pink, but he didn't hide it.

"I'm guessing she told you about how busted up you are, but did she tell you what actually happened?" I shook my head no at his question, curious as to what he had to say. He cleared his throat before speaking and adjusted uneasily in his chair.

Is it hard for him to tell me? I hope it's not that bad.

"When…when you left the library, you and Lucy were on your way to pick up the flame brain and the Popsicle from being beaten to a pulp by Erza at the football game at Sabertooth. You guys were halfway there, but some idiot who was drunk ran a red light and hit you. He was driving way over the speed limit and hit you guys pretty hard. The police officer I talked too, said you guys were lucky the car didn't flip over. He also said if I attempted to hurt that guy again I'll go to jail. That idiot was drunk and driving! He deserved to be punched, I don't care if he was in a hospital bed or not! He was discharged last night without even a scratch or injury on him, but he hurt you, so I punched him again in the parking lot." He spoke, his voice getting more and more aggressive.

He was angry and he had every right to be, his friends were in accident but it seemed there was more to it than that. Like his anger was fueled by something else.

He continued, "I didn't get caught this time, but came pretty damn close. The cops were watching me really closely, don't know why but they were. The doc said I couldn't come here, because you were still recovering. You hurt your leg and shook that big brain of yours around."

His eyes were filled with so much guilt and concern, that I was wondering what he was thinking about. I know why he's concerned but why does he look guilty? He have no reason to feel that way, it wasn't his fault we got hit by someone. It was an honest mistake, and all we can do now is wait for all our injuries to heal. He continued to tell me about what the doc said until visitors started to come in.

Throughout the day people came to visit Lucy and me, causing Gajeel to sit further and further away from me, but he looked over me as if protecting me from further injury. Jet and Droy came with flowers, then Cana, Max, Erza and Jellal, and Gray and Juvia. Gray and Gajeel stared each other down as he walked in of course.

Gray apologized over and over again with slumped shoulders, but it warmed my heart to see Juvia comfort him and it work. I patted his hand reassuring him with a smile, still unable to talk. Juvia instantly called me a love rival, and Gray dragged her out of the room reassuring her I was not a love rival. A hoarse giggle escaped as I watched Gray try to calm her down as he pulled her out into the hallway.

Gajeel approached the bed with a small smirk on his lips. I gave him a confused look and he said, "It's good to hear you laugh again, whether it sounds as rough as mine or not. Gihi."

I puffed my cheeks out in a pout at his comment, causing him to laugh more. He checked his watched, frowning at the time. "Visiting hours are almost over, but there's one person I know you really want to see, so don't question me. Ok?" he said taking the heart monitor off of my finger. He slid his arms under my knees and back, picking me up along with the blanket to keep me covered. He held me up with one arm and grabbed my IV drip, pushing it along as he walked us out of my room.

I was confused but the sound of my heart beating against my ribcage, trying to escape the restrains of the bones that kept it caged in. Why am I feeling this way?

The smell of metal and his manly soap filled my senses, making it easy to relax in his arm.

He moved carefully into a room next door, making sure not to irritate the needle that was taped securely in my arm. I heard soft voices talk in a low conversation. Turning my head slightly, I saw a mess of pink locks until finally the face I've been hoping to see.

"Lu-chan." I breathed in relief to see her safe in her bed, with her brown eyes still filled with life.

"Levy!" she squealed with a bright smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy normal bright color was faded to the same paleness as mine, but even then, her aurora was as dazzling as the sun. I was so happy to finally see her, to finally see that one of my closest friends were ok. Her arm was in a blue sling, a few scratches decorated her face, but besides that she looked in good health.

Gajeel sat down in a chair beside Natsu, with me still in his arm. "Levy! I'm so glad you're ok!" she beamed.

"Sorry if she can't really talk, she hasn't been able to actually drink something since this morning. Doc gave her something weird to drink and I guess that's been helping her throat." Gajeel said as I sat comfortably in his lap, slightly turned so I can see Lucy. His grip on me was loose but firm, holding me close to him, as if I would fall apart if he let me go.

"I'm getting better." I hoarsely said looking up at the pierced face, who looked down at me with a frown.

"You should still try not to talk until you're better." He said, worry written all over his face. A smile tugged at my lips, but I tried my best to keep it away.

Why am I happy that he's worried about me or that he's holding me protectively in his arms?

"I'm pretty sure she's ok, Gajeel." Natsu spoke up.

"Shut up fire head!"

"Thanks, Natsu." I smiled at the pink haired boy. His shoulders hung low just like Gray's did earlier and his hair was mess from him running his fingers through it. Anyone could tell that he feels guilty, it was written all over his face. "How are you feeling, Lev?" he asked with a small smile.

"Better, thank you."

"Your leg cast is cool. It's red, you should let me sign it later." He smiled warmly.

"Of course! I would love your autograph." I giggled hoarsely.

The room became quiet after that, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was comfortable, peaceful. Letting the guilty, feel at slightly at peace.

"Is it ok, if Levy and I talk alone for a while guys?" Lucy asked, shifting in her bed.

"Yea, but don't talk for too long. Visiting hours are going to end soon and I don't want that mean ol' lady to fuss me out again." Gajeel said standing up slowly with me.

Lucy scooted over in her bed, making room for me, as Gajeel lowered me down beside her. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He reassured before sliding his arms from under me. Even though he didn't want to leave, he left, but not without looking back at us first, to make sure we were still in the same spot.

The room was quiet after both guys left, but as soon as we knew they were out of earshot, Lucy started to talk.

"Gajeel feels guilty." She said as I slowly turned on my side to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu feels the same way and he told me that Gajeel feels guilty too."

"I can understand Natsu but why Gajeel?" I asked curious.

"He let you leave his sight and you got hurt. He couldn't do anything and he felt helpless. Natsu feels the same way."

Of course he couldn't do anything, it was an accident, so there's absolutely no reason for him to feel guilty. "I still don't understand why he feels that way. It makes no sense, he couldn't do anything, anyway."

Lucy huffed out an irritated breath and looked at me with serious eyes, "It's because he loves you stupid and you love him!"

My eyes slowly grew wide as her words sunk into my brain, as I tried my best to comprehend them. There's no way! There's no way, I love Gajeel and he couldn't possibly love me! He may like me a little bit but love….I don't think so. We're just close friends, that's it.

"I don't love him!" I defended feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Oh yea?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and a sly smile.

"Yea! I do not have feelings for him."

"Then why did you call out for him after the crash?"

"Wh-What?" I asked surprised by her words. I called out for him? When? Where? "How do you know this?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her eyes became serious, as if trying to remember what happened. She let out a shaky breath before talking, "I didn't blackout right away, but everything was a haze and I remember my head spinning like crazy. It made me uncontrollably nauseous, but I remember most of what happened. When the car hit us, you screamed so loud my ears rung, and I remember the car spinning like crazy. When the paramedics came and got us out of the car, we were both a bit deranged but you were a lot more than me because you hit your head. The sight…the sight of the blood on the window…made me sick. You hit your head…and I….you looked like you were in so much pain, but while the paramedics were putting us on the gurney's I could hear you. Even though you were mumbling, I heard you say his name. Nothing else, just his name over and over again."

What? I repeatedly said his name while I was unconscious? There's no way! Why would I say his name of all people? Just thinking about it made my head thump with dull pain, and my eyes close in irritation.

"You ok, Levy?"

"Yea, it's just my head. Every time I try to think, the same pain resurfaces, but it's not as painful as last time."

She frowned at me, clasping my hand. She didn't say anything but I knew what she was thinking. We would get through this pain together and everything will go back to normal soon. "Your voice is sounding better."

"Yea, but I think Gajeel's right. I shouldn't talk so much, for now." I said softly, feeling the pain starting to surge back in my throat.

Lucy gave me a sweet smile, holding my hand tighter, not wanting to stop the conversation. "I saw everyone today, so I'm pretty sure they came to see you too. Max brought his broom with him for some strange reason and I saw Kinana and Nab and pretty much half of the University." She giggled shaking her head in amusement.

She continued to talk, telling me about all the conversations she had today with everyone, knowing that I don't want the conversation to end either. Her voice was cheerful and filled with energy, as if nothing had happened, until we both started to get tired. We laid in a comfortable silence, letting our breathing do the talking for us. My eyes started droop, but I tried my best to keep them open, not wanting to go to sleep just yet. I didn't want to leave my best friend, it was too soon and we were just reunited, but It wasn't long before our time was up and the guys came back in.

Their footsteps were light as if not to disturb the sleeping injured, and stopped. They whispered to each other for a while, too low for me to hear, but I didn't care. I was too tired and reluctant to leave, to care.

"Alright shorty, time to go." Gajeel softly said gently picking me up from the bed. I grumbled and moaned in defiance like a child who's not ready to leave a sleepover. "Don't give me that, you know you have to go back. You'll see her tomorrow."

I was limp in his arm, my head resting heavily in the crook of his neck, as he carried me back to my room. But I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay there in his arms, where I could smell the intoxicating scent of him and metal. But no, I had to be put back into my hospital bed, without the bright aura of my best friend and without the warmth of Gajeel.

"Night," he said smoothing out the blanket that was wrapped around me earlier. He can't leave just yet, not while I'm still kind-of awake. Without thinking, my hand shot out to grab his shirt, before he could turn around and leave.

"Wait. Please, don't go just yet." I whispered. He looked down at me with a shock and confused look, that then turned into a stern look.

"Visiting hours are almost up and you need your rest, shrimp."

"Please?" I pouted, giving him the best puppy dog look I could muster in my tired state. I watched his resolve shatter and him give in. He cursed under his breath as he slumped in a chair closest to my bed, in defeat, while I mentally danced with victory.

"I'm going to pay you back for that, shorty." He mumbled running his hands through his hair. I just grunted, acknowledging his threat but also dismissing it, not caring for the consequences right now.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you sing me a song?" I asked watching his face grow in astonishment at my question. I could tell he was hesitant and unsure about what to do next, but his sense of pride started to overtake it.

"Why of course I can shrimp. You asked the right person and you should be lucky that you're getting such an one-on-one singing experience with me." His cocky grin spread across his face.

"I'm sure, I am." I rolled my eyes, slightly regretting my request. He cleared his throat, opening his mouth, but quickly shut it. "What's wrong?" I asked curious of his sudden hesitation.

"Do you have a special request?" he asked with a grin. The scene of my dream popped up of him singing, 'You are My Sunshine'. The sudden urge to request that song was so powerful, that I was surprised I didn't blurt it out, but with all my might I kept it in.

It's not the right time to ask for that, and he'll probably look at me strange or think I'm weird for requesting such a sappy song. So, swallowing my urge, I said, "you choose, maestro."

He gave me an eager smile, rubbing his chin, thinking of a song to sing. "I got it! Are you ready?"

Nodding my head, I scooting closer to the edge of my bed, not wanting to miss a tune, from the rough man. He hummed a jazzy tune, adding in a few shooby-do-bops, before singing. His words were rough, but his tune was smooth and his words was like a video that played in my head. I closed my eyes, picturing the story he told with his lyrics.

It was a story of a dragon with an iron heart who was grumpy and mean, but then he met a blue fairy who changed his world and quickly chipped away at the iron that encased his heart. They traveled the world together on wild adventures, causing trouble and battling trouble.

"I like this a lot better than my dream." I mumbled, as I let sleep overtake me.

"Huh?" he asked, but it was too late. My dreams were already pulling me in.


	25. Chapter 25

That night, I had no dreams, just memories playing over and over again. The first time I met Gajeel, the second time I hurt him, our 'not really' dates, our Halloween together and our sleepover. The cute moments and the not-so cute moments, but then it got weird. The scene of the crash started to play, bits and pieces at first but it then started to blend into one big picture.

There was an immense pain surging through my head and body, it's indescribable the pain that pumped through my head. My vision was hazed and I saw sparks in my vision as it went in and out. I heard people talking and sirens blasting so close to my ear that I cringed and wanted to beg for it to stop, but nothing came out. Not a croak or a squeak. I tried turning my head to see my surroundings but I passed out before I could see anything.

"Ms. McGarden! Ms. McGarden! Can you hear me?" I heard a female voice shout as my vision started to come back. There was a bright light being flashed in my eyes and I tried to speak, but the only thing I could say was a name.

"Gajeel." I croaked desperate to stay conscious. My mind played tricks on me, constantly showing me the grumpy welder that goes to my school. His cocky grin, his wide smile, his frowns and his voice. All I could think about was him, like my brain shook something loose when I bashed my head.

"Gajeel….Gajeel…"

"Who's Gajeel?" I heard a male voice ask, "I'm not sure but, take her phone and see if there's a Gajeel in it. If so, call him. It may be her boyfriend." The woman spoke, handing over my cellphone to the male EMT. I was in an ambulance, the sound of muffled sirens and the bump and rock of the vehicle made me sick. I wanted to see him, I needed him to be here to make me feel better…like he always did.

I chanted his name before blacking out again and waking up in another place. I was laying down on a bed being pushed through a bright white hallway with people in scrubs, some looking down at me and some ahead of them. I felt something around my neck, preventing me from turning it. "We have to get her to surgery stat! She's losing too much blood!"

I'm losing too much blood? Why am I losing blood? Why do I have to go to surgery? Why is everyone so blurry?

"Ms. McGarden! Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?" a woman asked as she ran with the bed she was pushing me in.

I tried to talk but nothing came out but a squeak and a pain in my throat.

"Her throat is scarred. Try not to make any noise or sounds, ok?" The woman said as she looked straight ahead. Before I could even acknowledge her request, I blacked out again.

"Levy! Levy!?" I heard a raspy voice asked as I felt hands lightly shake me awake.

"Huh?" I asked bolting upright, out of breath. I was panting, my eyes wide searching my surroundings as I felt sweat run down my forehead. I was in my hospital room, with a distressed Gajeel looking down at me. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to calm my frantic heartbeat.

"You were screaming in your sleep, then you were mumbling and then you were panting like crazy. It sounded like you were having a panic attack or like you couldn't breathe."

Well he's not wrong, I couldn't breathe with that thing wrapped around my neck and the screaming must've came from the start of the accident. I hope I wasn't too loud. Wait…why is he still here? I thought visiting hours were over?

Looking at the still tense Gajeel, I asked him why he was still here in my room. "Ol' lady said I could stay since you'll be released today, but I had to sweet talk her into letting me though. She's a tough ol' bat, but she cares at least."

"I'll be released? Today?" I asked looking to my window to see the sun starting to make its ascent into the purple sky. It's morning? He stayed all night, in that stiff chair? "Why didn't you go back to your dorm? I know that chair can't be comfortable enough to sleep in." I frowned as he eased back into his seat.

"Eh, it's ok. I've slept in worse places, so a hard chair in a hospital isn't so bad, plus I wanted to asked you a question as soon as you woke up?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You said, it's better than your dream, before you fell asleep. What did you mean?" He asked his red eyes eager for an answer but his face showed a cool impression.

Crap! He actually did hear me! How am I going to get myself out of this one? Say, ever since I've been here I've had romantic dreams about us as a couple and what makes it worse, is that I liked them! Or I could say, I was just mumbling nonsense, it's the meds they have me on! I was getting ready to say anything that'll spill out first, but the sound of the door opening tore our attention away.

"Ah! Ms. McGarden, you're awake, so I'm pretty sure you heard the great news." Dr. Porlyusica said as she approached the end of my bed.

"Yes. I get to go back to school today?"

"Yep, but before you go, we would do a quick physical just to double check your injuries before we discharge you. That'll be later though. I'm going to check on your friend before I elaborate anything else, so I'll be right back." She spoke before walking out.

I get to leave today! I get to go back to my bed, to my books and friends and…dear Mavis! When was the last time I took a shower?! For the first time in a while, I was hyper aware of my appearance. I have to look all types of crazy to Gajeel, but most of all, DO I SMELL? My body became stiff and I felt like I had rolled around in a pile of manure and desperately wanted a shower, but there's no way I can take one with him in here. I have to get him out here, somehow give him a task to do.

It was then, when it clicked. The perfect plan, to get him out of my room as well as get him to do me favor. "Hey, Gajeel? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"Do you mind going to my room, to pick up some clothes for me?" I asked.

"Um? You sure Cana or Juvia won't be good for that, because you know I'll have to go through your underwear drawer, right?" he stated with a raised pierced brow.

I clearly did not think about that. He would have to look at my underwear, but I have no choice, he has to go. "I can trust you not to a pervert, right?" I asked with a small hesitant smile.

He shrugged with a sly smile, causing me to swat his arm. "Hey! I didn't say no!"

"You didn't say yes, either!" I giggled.

"Alright, I promise I won't go snooping, just tell me what to get." He said standing up with his hands in his pockets.

I thought for a second, before speaking, "grab my orange hoodie and sweatpants, and my white shoes, well, just the left shoe. Oh! Can you grab my hairbrush, it should be on my bathroom sink, along with my headbands, so grab one of those?"

"That's it?"

"That's it. Thanks." I smiled, before he left for his task. Letting out a sigh of relief, I felt my body relax for the first time that morning.

The promise of a hot refreshing shower and my own clothes, made the rest of my grogginess slip away.

"Where did Mr. Redfox go?" Dr. Porlyusica asked as she walked back into the room.

"He went to get a few things for me, but he'll be back."

"Ok, you ready to be checked out?" she asked. I nodded my head, sitting up so she could examine me fully.

She made me do a series of light stretches, breathing exercises and then she undid my head bandages, approving of the healed area. The hardest part was getting out of bed and walking a little bit, after not using my leg muscles for so long. Overall, I was fine and ok to leave and go back to school. "If you have any headaches or pain in your ankle, just take the medicine I prescribed for you and you should be fine."

"Thanks, Dr. Porlusica." I smiled, standing with the help of the crutches she gave to me.

"No problem. Everything you need to get cleaned up with is already in the bathroom, so take your time." she scribbled down a few things before leaving me alone. Looking down, I saw the plastic that she put on my cast in order to protect it from water from the shower.

"Alright we can do this Levy." I said to myself as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I was delighted to see a chair sitting in the shower, relieved that I wouldn't have to stand the entire time. Turning on the water, I let it warm up as I stripped out of my hospital gown.

Even though the soap wasn't what I was used too, the hot water and steam was very comforting, massaging every muscle in my body, bringing them back to life. A low hum left my lips as I let the water wash away all of my pain and grief.

I don't know how long I sat in the shower creating my own sauna, but it must've been for a long time, since Gajeel was back. "Oi, shorty! You're going to set the smoke alarm off with all this steam." He stated, causing me to go rigid.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Just bringing your clothes. Don't worry, I won't take a peek at'cha."

"Just place it on the toilet seat, stupid Gajeel." I huffed crossing my arms. I heard him chuckled as he shuffled around a bit before finally leaving. "Maybe, I should get it out. I'm turning into a raisin."

After I dried off, I took of the wet plastic that was wrapped around my cast. I then brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed, but not without looking at the underwear Gajeel brought back. My face was a bright shade of right and I'm sure my whole body was. My white undies with a light a pink bow on the front that matched my bra, sat on top of my clothes.

I can't believe I let him look through my things and of all the underwear to pick, he chose these two! He had to actually look through my drawers because I know these were not the first things you would see when you open my drawers. Shaking the embarrassment out of my head, I continued to get dressed.

"It's about time you got out of that damn bathroom. I waited probably 10 minutes before I went in, to see if you'll come out." Gajeel groaned as he stood up from his seat. I mumbled an apology as I used the crunches to walk to the door. "Woah! Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving obviously, I'm discharged rememb-woah! What are you doing?!" I protested as he snatched the crutches from under me, catching me before I could wobble to the ground. He lifted me up in his left arm like he did yesterday and held my crutches in his right hand.

"Hospital policy, you can't just walk out of here." He said walking out of the room.

"That's why they give us a wheelchair, metal head." Natsu spoke as he stopped in front of us, with Lucy in a wheelchair smiling wide. I know what she's thinking, I can hear it in her giggle.

I'm going to get so much crap for this later, from her.

"They didn't give me a wheel chair flame head!"

"Yea they did, you said you didn't-"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gajeel demanded as he walked faster down the hallway. I can see pink tinting his cheeks as he stared straight ahead, walking briskly. I got my release papers and set an appointment for next week, but not without people giving me strange looks, of course.


	26. Chapter 26

"LILY!" I squealed in delight when I entered my room to see the fluffy ball of black fur sitting on my bed. I was so happy to see him, that I hopped over to him on my crutches as fast as I could. He bounced around in place, meowing in just as much excitement and purred loudly when I finally rubbed his head.

"He really did miss you. Was worried sick when I told him what happened to ya." Gajeel stated as he stood behind me.

Lily was worried? More like you were worried, Gajeel. You were by my side the entire time, ever since I was in the hospital, leaving Lily all alone. Wait? Who, watched after lily while he was with me? He's not that irresponsible to leave Lily alone by himself. I voiced my question, hoping he won't say he did leave him alone.

"I asked Gray if he could watch after him while I was gone and in return, I'll forgive him for what he did to Juvia."

"Aaaww, you're such a good guy." I giggled at the frown he gave me. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he secretly likes Gray and care for everyone around him. That iron façade can't fool me. Without thinking, I stopped petting Lily in order to wrap my arms around his stomach.

"Thank you, Gajeel…for being there for me." I breathed, feeling his body go rigid, but eventually relax.

He wrapped an arm around me, while ruffling my hair. "No problem, shrimp. I'm…I'm just glad you're okay." His voice croaked with emotion as he held me tighter. "You made me so worried and lily too. He was the most worried though, I knew you were going to be fine."

"Liar," I muttered into his shirt as I felt a wave of emotion wash over me, but I bit back the tears that threaten to fall.

"I should've been there, if I was, nothing would've happened to you."

Pushing away from him slightly in order to look up at him, I saw guilt in his sad ruby eyes. "There was nothing you could've done; it was an accident."

"But I could've driven you two or even told Erza to just go ahead and beat'em up."

"Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over." I demanded pushing him away. He took a few steps back, feeling my frustration behind the pitiful nudge.

"I can't help but to blame myself, it seems like everyone around me gets hurt and I can't control that." He said turning his back to me.

How dramatic. Its inevitable for people to get hurt; things happen. "You seriously think that this is your fault? Don't blame yourself for this, or I'll hit you with it." I shouted, pointing at my cast. He looked back at me with a small smile, trying to hold in laugh.

"I would love to see you try to hit me with you cast, you may break it more. Your leg is so small."

"Shut up." I giggled, looking down at my casted leg. I wiggled my toes that stuck out partially from the thick white restrainer, but the growl of my stomach stopped me.

"Someone's hungry." He laughed.

"Maybe just a little. I wonder if there's anything edible in my-"

"Don't worry about that, I'll get us some food. Just stay here and try not to hurt yourself." He demanded lifting me up and placing me on my bed. Lily ecstatically climbed into my lap, snuggling against my growling stomach, purring loudly. Petting his fur, I watched as Gajeel set my crunches against my desk, completely out of my reach. My legs dangled on the edge of the bed, watching him leave me to sit and wait for him to get back.

"Hey, bunny girl." He spoke as Lucy came in as he was going out.

"Where's he going?" Lucy asked as she came into view. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, with her arm safely in its sling.

"To get food, I'm so hungry."

"Me too, I'm pretty sure Natsu will go with him wherever he's going." Using her free arm, she lifted herself up onto my bed, sitting beside me. I ran my fingers through Lily's fur, delighted to see him again. I can't believe I forgot all about him while I was in the hospital.

"So, you and Gajeel?"

"Nothing's going on Lu-chan." I spoke, keeping my head down. There was a brief moment of silence as if she was giving me time to realize that she didn't believe my words, that I didn't even believe my own words.

"You and I both know that's a lie, so why don't you just tell me the truth."

"I don't want you to make fun of me," I sheepishly said, lifting lily up to my face to rub his cheek against mine.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, promise!" she said resting her hand on my shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to tell her about my dreams and everything I remembered from the crash. I held onto Lily as if he would keep me from dying of embarrassment from the stories and keeping me from falling apart. But when I talked, Lucy said nothing, just sat and listened with a calm look on her face. Her facial expression didn't give me any type of feedback on what she was currently thinking, so I just continued to tell her everything.

She didn't say a word after I was finished, just sat there thinking quietly to herself. The air was thick with suspense, making it hard for me to breathe or think of what to say next. When she finally spoke, it nearly startled me, causing me to flinch at the sound of her voice.

"So, you're basically telling me that you do have feelings for him?"

I did? Is that what came out my mouth? "No, I don't know, maybe."

"Oh, come on, Levy! You totally have feelings for him, you always did, you just didn't want to admit it. Even now you're doubting your feelings." She said sternly. Am I doubting my feelings for him?

This feeling in my heart, the way he smiles at me, the annoying nick names he gives me. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" she asked causing me to snap my attention towards her.

"What?"

"You're smiling and blushing. Are you thinking about him?" she asked with a wide smile on her face, causing my face to become redder. "See you do like him."

Covering my face in my hands, I squealed, causing Lucy to laugh hysterically. She was hunched over slightly, trying to catch her breath. "It's not that funny, Lu-chan." I groaned in my hands.

"It kind-of is, especially when you don't know if he's your zombie stalker or not."

Wait! I totally forgot about that too! How can I be so stupid? I can't possibly fall for someone who may or may not be my stalker. But…what if he's not a stalker, what if he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and maybe he really did ask my friends about where my classes were. This is all just too confusing.

"Would you tell me if he is or not?" I asked, hoping to get a yes.

"Only if you really want to know and admit that you like him." She said smiling from ear to ear.

Admit that I like him? What am I going to do after I admit…that's only if I do?

How could I like Gajeel? Out of all guys, why him? He puts on this act like he's made out of steel, but deep down he's just a big softie that wants to be loved just like everyone else. But even then, he pushes people away, because according to him he doesn't want them to get hurt.

But that doesn't matter! Who cares about that? As long as I have everyone I care about around me, everything will be ok. He was there when I woke up and never left my side; if he wasn't there then I would've been….

"Oh goodness, I do like him." I whispered to myself, covering my heated face with Lily's fur. He mewled in shock, but then settled down accepting his fate.

Lucy giggled at my distress, rubbing my back, "it's ok, don't be embarrassed. Even I'm still trying to understand my fondness for Nastu."

"But that's different," I sighed shaking my head. "You guys have been best friends for years and always liked each other, whereas me…I don't even know."

"It's really ok, Levy. But before you get ahead of yourself, don't you want to know if he is or was your stalker?"

I made a series of incoherent noises as I debated with myself. "I'm…I….uuggh." I stuttered trying to express my thoughts. I want to know, but I also don't want to know. I don't think that'll change how I feel about him but I'm not sure if that'll change how I see him.

Gajeel Redfox, stalking me? I don't see why he would, there's nothing exiting about my life, and my everyday routine is pretty repetitive. Maybe, because of that he knows where my classes are, but I've never seen him creeping around or anything, so he's definitely can't be a stalker.

"I don't really see any harm in knowing," I hesitantly said. Why am I so nervous, and why is my heart beating like I've been running nonstop? Lily, rubbed his head against my hand, meowing lightly, as if telling me everything will be ok.

"Are you sure, you want to know?"

Nodding my head rapidly, "yes, please tell me before I change my mind."

"Ok, then you asked for it, Gajeel - " She started to say but was interrupted by the sound of my door opening.

"Did someone say my name?" Gajeel asked stepping into view with four boxes of pizza in his hands, with Natsu right behind him.

I quickly looked away, trying to avoid those soul reading eyes, putting my attention on the cat that was curled up in my lap purring loudly.

Natsu voice made me lift my head slightly, in order to look at his usual goofy smile and the blue fur he held against him. "Probably talking about how weird you are." He spoke walking over to Lucy and me, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Gajeel.

Natsu placed Happy in Lucy's lap and the little blue animal was delighted to see his co-owner, mewling and jumping in her lap. "He really likes you Lu." I smiled giggling at the excited cat.

"Yea, even though he scratches my walls and end up in my underwear drawer."

The boys immediately started to devour the food, but not without Gray and Juvia coming over first. Soon, the word got out that Lucy and I were back and ok, which lead to more people than allowed being in my room. Cana, came over and supplied the drinks, then more people ordered food. Music was being played by a Bluetooth speaker, with some people on the floor giggling playing card games and other standing around eating and conversing.

I was stuck in a tight hug, with a sobbing Juvia blubbering. "Juvia's so glad you're ok! I wouldn't know what to do without, Levy!"

Giggling, I hugged her back, "I'm ok I promise."

"Alright, Juvia, let her go before you break her." Gajeel chuckled patting Juvia's head. She reluctantly let go, but soon latched onto Gray. He slung his free arm around her shoulder while she cried, using his other to stuff a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"They seem to be getting along better." I smiled leaning against the edge of my bed, while the broad man stood beside me.

He nodded taking a sip of his drink, "Yea, I think he's starting to get used to her, showing her emotions without reserve." He admitted.

I wish I could be like Juvia, expressing my feelings without hesitations no matter if the person will accept me or not. I wondered if she would answer my questions, I have about Gajeel, or even give me a hint on what's going on in that big head of his? Maybe, I'll ask her later, when she's not drunk.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, after a long shower and debating with myself on what to wear, I finally was ready to go to class. The knee-length dress I wore made it easy for me to move around on my crutches and my cardigan kept me warm from the chilly fall air.

As I stood on top the hill my dorm building resided on, I looked down begrudgingly, knowing this was going to be a challenge. I looked across campus at the buildings that held my classes, sighing at how long it would take me to get there.

I really should've left earlier, but no, I just had to make sure I looked nice when I saw…blah! That doesn't matter!

I was getting ready to take my first one-legged hop when I heard someone yell, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Turning myself around, I saw Gajeel leaning through the window of his truck. "That's your favorite question these days, huh? And what does it look like? I'm trying to get the courage to walk to class."

Leaping out of his truck with it still running, he jogged over to me, with a determined look in his eyes. "Oh, no you're not! I'm driving you to class." He demanded lifting me along with the crutches running back to his truck.

I tried my best to argue with him, telling him how capable I am of walking to class by myself without his aid. But to no avail, I was placed into the passenger seat with me hugging my bookbag, pouting heavily.

"I don't understand why you're doing this?"

"Just be quiet and enjoy the ride shorty." He stated looking forward, while I glared at him.

I'm not a child, so why is he treating me like one? I may not be the best walker right now, but I can move at least. I tried my best to stay mad at him, but that didn't last too long. He immediately started asking me questions about how I was feeling, if I took my pain meds, did I eat breakfast, am I in pain, and so many more. It resulted to me giggling at his concern.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked pulling into the parking lot of the building that held my first two classes.

"Nothing. Thanks for giving me a ride." I smiled, letting the last remints of my laughter die down.

"No problem. I'll be out here waiting for you after class, if you want to get lunch with everybody." He said watching me closely as I slipped out of his truck. Agreeing, knowing I didn't have a choice, I hopped on my crutches towards the doors.

In all of my classes, everyone was so happy to see Lucy and I, but it bothered me how fast rumors could spread at this school. Even though it was nothing bad, I still felt embarrassed and hated the pitiful looks some people flashed our way. But how could you blame them? I'm pretty sure I would be giving the same looks if I was in their shoes too.

I was mostly frustrated by how much material I missed and knew I had a lot to catch up on, so that means a long night in the library for me. You miss one day, and you feel like you missed a week.

I'm pretty sure I was giving off sulking vibes, because Lucy patted me on the shoulder, asking if I was ok.

"I'll be fine, I just feel like I'm so behind." I confessed in a hushed voice.

"Me too. Want to study tonight in the library?"

"Was already planning on it." I smiled, turning back to my notes.

Classes went by faster than I thought, but I was so ready to go to the library to study. We had about an hour before our next set of classes, so we might as well utilize that time to do some work. Lunch can wait. Lucy and I limped our way out of the classroom and into the hallway, discussing the topics we would have to catch up on.

We decided to take another exit, due to Gajeel waiting for me and knowing him, he would probably drag us to lunch, whether we want to go or not. So when we finally took a seat at one of the tables in the library, I let out a relieved sigh.

Instantly, we got to work utilizing every bit of time we had before our next class. It was natural for us to come together and help each other out, so much that normal conversation interweaved themselves into our schoolwork. Lucy was telling me something Happy did and I was giggling until a big hand slammed against the table startling both of us.

Angry red eyes stared me down, causing me to shrink into my seat while the wave of guilt washed over me.

"I knew I'll catch you here. Why didn't you tell me where you went?" he nearly shouted catching everyone's attention, making me shrink further down in embarrassment.

"Gajeel don't yell. We're in a library" Lucy scolded.

He shot her look of 'I don't give a fuck', before looking back at me. "You don't need to be moving around so much with your leg broken."

"I'm fine, I'm not some fragile little girl, Gajeel."

He mumbled something under his breath that I could barely hear, but only caught, "to me you are." I don't know why this angered me, but it did. Sitting up straighter, I stared him down plainly stating once again how capable I am of taking care of myself.

Obviously, arguing with a natural stubborn hot-head wasn't such a great idea, but my anger rose as we argued back in forth in hushed voices. I can still be courteous to the people around me when I'm upset, but even so, we were still hushed by the librarian.

"Gajeel! Why don't you sit down, before you get all of us kicked out?!" Lucy aggravated voice said smacking his arm to try to get him into a seat.

Slowly he sat down in a chair, with our eyes locked in a heated staring contest with both of us determined not to let the other win. It wasn't until he finally sat down, that I didn't realize how close his face was time or how close his body was.

His leg bumped against mine letting the tingling heat radiate throughout my body and stop at my cheeks. I quickly looked away trying to cover the red hue my cheeks. "Stupid Gajeel." Was all that I muttered as I tried to push away the feeling of his eyes still on me.

We were both still in a dead lock, refusing to give up on our argument, but that entire conversation just drained me of most of my energy for the day. For the sake of not wanting him to win, I tried my best to pretend everything was the same.

"Hey, Levy. It's time for our next class, we better get going." Lucy spoke stuffing her things back into her bookbag. Nodding my head, I collected my things too, standing up in order to place my bookbag on my back before grabbing my crutches.

Feeling the strap being snatched out of my hands I heard a mumbled, "I got it." Even though we were still in a mental battle, he continued to be overprotective by carrying my bookbag for me.

All of us walked in silence, Gajeel too upset to talk, Lucy just not knowing what to say and me too tired to even speak. Damn, I still haven't fully recovered my energy back yet, this is so annoying.

When we made to class, he silently gave me my bag, watching us as we entered the room.

"You ok?" Lucy finally asked.

Nodding my head, "yea, I'm just tired now." I stated leaning my still red cheeks against my fist.

I was so happy when the day was over and I was finally laying down in my bed, breathing heavily from my intense walk back to my room. I once again avoided Gajeel, but only because I was still mad at him for calling me a little kid and making me feel this way.

Ever since I had those dreams in the hospital, I don't know how to act around him. Should I pretend that I have no feelings for him or should I find out whether he's my stalker or not, before I continue with anything?

"Ugh, I'm too tired to think about this." I huffed, feeling my eyes get droopy. My body was sore from hauling my weight around on one leg, and finally started to relax. But that stopped when a soft knock stirred me awake.

"Coming!" I shouted moving slowly to the door.

"Hey! You sure you're ok?" Lucy asked stepping into my room, as I hopped back to my comfortable bed.

"Yes, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to skip dinner in the café and just eat something in here tonight."

She frowned at me, disapproving of my decision, "are you still upset over your argument with Gajeel?"

"Sort of, I'm just being stubborn like he is, I know that."

"You guys love each other so much, it's funny." She sighed with a small smile, causing my body to heat up at her words.

L-Love? I finally came to terms with liking him, but love? I'm not sure about that? I gripped the handles of my crutches, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat and unnatural feeling in my stomach.

"I don't know if he's been stalking me or not, so how could I love him?" I fumbled trying to ignore the tingle that ran up my spine.

"Well that's easy, I'll just tell you if he is or not, then you'll make your decision from there."

"Alright! Tell me!" I nearly shouted making her flinch slightly.

She shuffled around a little bit unsure if she wanted to say anything or not, but the pleading look I gave her, made her give in. I needed to know.

"Ok, fine! He…when I looked at the map that showed the course for the Halloween 5k, I saw that the route for it didn't lead to our dorm. It wasn't even close to it actually."

I stood silent, unable to move at her words with a million thoughts running through my mind.

The map didn't intercept nowhere near our dorm and him knowing where my classes were, wasn't an accident. So he was watching me, but why? I'm just a little kid, like he said. This makes no sense. He could've just walked up to me and started a conversation, he didn't have to follow me around for Mavis know how long.

"Levy. Levy! You ok?" Lucy asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Yea, just slightly shocked and extremely curious. Do you think it'll be bad for me to confront him?" I asked nervously.

She thought it over for a few seconds before shaking her head no. "I don't see why not, but be careful. Even though Gajeel seems tough, we all know he's just a big softie on the inside, so approach with caution."

Nodding my head in agreement, Lucy took her leave to meet up with Natsu in order to get food. Whereas I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I was still standing in the same place for an hour after she left.

My head was spinning with so many questions that it was hard for me to even comprehend my own thoughts. Should I confront him about it was the big question, and when, where and how? Will he be angry, scared or happy that I found out? Will he tell me everything or will I have to force everything from him? Knowing him, I may have to push a little in order to get some information.

Sighing loudly, I hung my shoulders giving up on everything at this point. My head was starting to pound, the pain increasing with every race of speculation that popped up. So when a hard pounding came from my door, I cringed at the loud sound, wobbling to it.

Opening the door, angry eyes flashed down at me but then immediately sobered to a worried glare as I tiredly leaned against the door. "What's wrong?" he asked as I let him in, my head throbbing from overthinking and my body tired from walking so much in one day.

"Nothing, just…have a lot on mind right now. Everything ok with you? You seemed angry at first."

It may be better for me to bring this up at different time when my body isn't feeling weak and when I'm ready for what he has to say. Yea, when I'm feeling better, that's when I'll confront him.

Looking at him carefully, I didn't realize the bag he had in his hand when he first walked in. He placed the bag on my desk, moving oddly close to me. The short distance was suffocating for me, but he seemed to be unfazed by the lack of personal space he gave me.

Leaning in close, he placed his hand against my forehead making me squeak in surprise. "Bunny girl told me you were going to skip out on dinner, so I got mad knowing you weren't going to eat at all. But when I saw you, you looked tired. Your face is really red, are you getting sick?"

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered removing his hand from my forehead, ignoring the usual tingling warmth that always came with us touching. "I'm just tired and want to go to sleep."

"Not without eating you're not." He demanded pulling out my desk chair, signaling for me to sit. I refused, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do I have to pick you up and place you here or are you going to do it the easy way."

Huffing and puffing, I hopped over to the seat without my crunches, just to be defiant. I sat down, watching him pull out a container from the mysterious bag and place it in front of me. Even though the scent and steam was strong, the meal looked really good. "Pasta?" I questioned accepting the utensil he gave me, but he just nodded his head pulling up a chair next to me.

Why does he always have to be so close and why is my heart still reacting this way when I now know the truth?


	28. Chapter 28

I desperately wanted to deny the food, but the intoxicating smell of it made my mouth water with anticipation. My stubbornness was being outweighed by the sudden emptiness of my stomach, so I took a bite enjoying the pleasant burst of spices and textures that made my taste buds happy.

"You're a really good cook, Gajeel." I commented in almost a whisper my energy still drained from thinking so much earlier.

He grunted in acknowledgment of my compliment as he devoured his own huge bowl of food. We ate in silence our own thoughts consuming us as well as reveling the taste, until he finally broke the silence.

He huffed out a breath dropping his head saying, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused as to what he did wrong.

"Pissing you off earlier. I just get so worried that you'll get hurt again or worse that I became…I don't know, over protective I guess."

"Over protective is an understatement." I giggled at his frown. "I'll be ok, I'm ok." I said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glanced at my hand before quickly looking down at his empty bowl, hiding the hint of pink that dusted his cheeks.

"That's still not going to stop me from hovering."

Slumping my shoulders, I knew he was right. Nothing I'm going to say will stop him from being so protective over me like a big brother or something.

Wait…maybe that's why he was watching me! Everyone see me as this small little girl that needs to be shielded from the world, so maybe, just maybe he loves me in that way. The way a brother loves his little sister. He may have been watching me to make sure I don't get hurt or something. That could be it!

Leaning my head against his shoulder, my energy slowly started to drain even more as I continued to overthink the situation. But maybe him watching over me, wouldn't be such a bad thing and since I know I can't stop him, I can at least try not to cause friction between us. Being upset over him being overprotective when he's just trying to help, isn't going to help anyone.

"Alright, do what you want. I know I won't be able to stop you, so I guess I have no choice but to go along with it." I sighed feeling his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Nope, you never had a choice."

"Don't make me change my mind." I said smacking his chest.

"Whatever, shrimp." He chuckled ignoring my pitiful attempt of a hit, sliding my almost empty container of food closer to him. He kept his arm around me while he used his other hand to eat my leftovers.

"I'm sorry too, by the way."

"Don't worry about that, you're pretty cute when you're upset. You puff your cheeks out and you look like a small puffer fish." He said puffing his cheeks out as much as possible.

I laughed at the face he made causing me to double over at the pain that surge in my abdomen, but that didn't stop me from laughing. "I really hope I don't look that stupid."

"I don't look stupid and stop laughing before you hurt yourself even more!" he demanded frowning at me as my laughter died down.

Nodding my head, I smiled as I said, "You looked so funny! Make the face again, please!" I pleaded some more before he reluctantly did it again making me scream out in laughter.

His cheeks were puffed out as far as possible causing them to turn red, with his eyes squinted and eyebrows turned down and his nose wrinkled up. The sight of him was so funny I ignored the pain in my middle.

"I missed your laugh," he breathed, causing me to freeze in place. My eyes locked with his, my face gradually turning red at his comment.

"What?"

"Being in that hospital made it hard for me to stay positive while you were knocked out. I desperately wanted to hear your laugh, it makes everything better. I'm glad I finally got to hear it." He said with a cocky grin trying to hide the nervousness of his words.

It must've taken him a lot to admit that. I can tell by the tight grip he has on my waist. I swallowed the lump in my throat, weakly smiling at the blushing Gajeel.

"You're cute." I giggled leaning against him again.

"What? No, I'm not! That's like comparing a shark and a puppy."

Nodding my head, I rebutted with, "You are the shark but on the inside you're the puppy. You can't deny your tsundere ways." I smiled hearing him huff and puff at my words.

"I am definitely not a tsundere!"

"I can't do anything about your overprotectiveness and you can't do anything about me thinking you're a tsundere." Earning a disagreeing groan returning his attention back to my food.

Nothing he can say or do can make me think otherwise and I'm pretty sure Lucy and Juvia would gladly agree with me on this one, but I won't tell him that.

After he finished eating my leftovers, he made me go to the bathroom to change into pajamas so he could clean up even though I told him I wasn't too tired to help him. He threatened to strip me out of my clothes and put them on for me if I didn't do it myself, so you see, I had no other choice but to agree. I doubt he would really do that, I'm pretty sure it was just a ploy to do what he said, even though it worked.

I think it was a ploy.

"Well, you've been quiet today." I smiled siting on my bed, rubbing behind Lily's ear as he lay relaxed on my pillow. I guess he was giving Gajeel and me our space to talk things out.

"You take your medicine?" Gajeel asked resurfacing from the bathroom. I nodded my head and he said, "Good, now get some rest. I'll come pick you up in the morning to take you to class."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled wide, trying to hold in the laugh that started to bubble up at the deep disproval look he gave me.

"Just lay down, shrimp." He huffed nudging my shoulder, making me lay down.

It was easy for me to do as he said due to my medication quickly taking affect. I wrapped myself in my blanket, laying my head on my pillow next to Lily. He crawled closer to me nuzzling my hair with his small nose before resting his head next to mine. Even though my eyes were starting to close, I could see a smile curling Gajeel lips.

"Now, that's cute." Was all I heard before sleep engulfed me, pulling me within its grips.

For the next two and half weeks, Gajeel has been completely open with his hovering to the fact that pretty much the entire school knows and calls him my personal body guard. He's driven me to class even though it's an easy walk now that I've gotten accustomed to my crutches and he even sent me texts to make sure I took my medication.

I can't say that I haven't enjoyed his hovering, because it was nice having his attention but my thoughts would automatically go back to Lucy's words. I can't shake them and I have no idea what to do with them.

"…that the route for it didn't lead to our dorm. It wasn't even close to it actually…"

Why did he purposely go out of his way to scare me? Was it some kind of prank? Couldn't have been if he knew were my classes were and what time. Now that in its self is really weird. Or is just what I thought a couple weeks ago? Maybe he is trying to be a like a big brother, but for some reason I highly doubt that.

I have so many questions, and yet, I haven't confronted him about it. Lucy asked if I did and looked sad that I haven't yet, knowing that I'm basically eating myself up on the inside over this but I promised her I would soon.

And soon was my last doctor's appointment to get my cast off. I was so excited and couldn't wait to finally be able to scratch my leg without a ruler or anything I could get my hands on. I was even happier when I finished the last few pills last week, I was prescribed and was ready to get back to my old life.

So, that's why I was fidgety in my seat, waiting for my doctor to come and get this thing off of my leg.

"Excited, huh?" Gajeel chuckled sitting across of me with his arms crossed, leaning back in his seat.

Before I could say anything, Dr. Porylusica walked in with an assistant close behind her.

"Alright, Ms. McGarden. Ready to get that pesky cast off?" she asked letting her assistant take the lead. "Well, I have your X-rays and you healed faster than I expected, but you'll have to wear your brace for another week." She said showing me the black brace that seemed easy to take off and put on.

The sound of the small saw starting up tore my attention away from the doctor, towards the assistant that hovered over my cast. "Please be as still as possible." The man said, taking my nod as a means to start sawing away.

I was slightly nervous as my cast started to crack and break open feeling the vibration of the saw surround my leg.

"And that's it!" the assistant smiled as he trashed my cast. I let out a deep sigh, wiggling and stretching my toes with delight.

After the doc and the assistant talked to me, about how to put on and take of the brace and at home stretches to build up my muscles again, I was discharged and able to walk, well limp a little without crutches. Gajeel, of course made me wear my brace out of the hospital.

"Celebratory dinner?" he asked taking off into traffic away from the school.

I was too happy to understand the meaning of his words that I readily agreed. "Yea! That sounds like fun! Where are we-oh! Hold on!" I spoke, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. Lucy's face showed on the screen and I instantly answered.

"Hey!" I beamed into the phone showing my excitement.

She giggled on the other end before speaking, "I can tell you're happy the cast is off. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm just glad I'm finally able to walk without my crutches. Gajeel is taking me to a celebratory dinner, but I don't know where yet."

"Ooooohh! Sounds like a date to me, did he give you flowers?" she teased with smile.

"No, it's not! Stop it!"

"Mmhmm, but I don't want to ruin your wonderful soon to be date, but I called to check on you."

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Don't forget. Proceed with caution and wait for the right time." She said speaking of the conversation I've been pushing off for almost three weeks now.

I know I'll have to talk to him but maybe after the dinner we could talk. Put him in a good enough mood that'll he won't be too difficult to get information out of. I just hope he'll comply and won't make this difficult.

"I won't forget and I'll keep you posted."

"Good. See ya later." She said before hanging up. This is going to be a long night and it barely even started yet.

My thoughts were so wrapped up in how to start the conversation that I didn't realize we pulled up at an old fashioned diner. His words tore me away from my thoughts making me jump.

"You ok?" he asked opening my door to help me out of his truck.

"Yea, Lucy was lecturing me and I was just thinking about what she said." I asked accepting his hand.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, too important. Just about making sure I listen to the doctor's instructions and what not." I lied as we walked side by side into the diner.

The outside contradicted with the inside. The old rusted paint and old sign decorated the outside, while on the inside was kept pristine condition and looking like it was still brand new. The yellow paint looked fresh and the metal rounded square tables were shiny and clean. A jukebox in the corner played some cheesy 70's song I couldn't remember where I heard it from.

We took a seat across from each other in one of the booths, greeting our server that chirped with a high pitched voice and a wide grin. She handed us our menus then took our drink orders then left us to look over the menu.

"How did you find this place?" I asked looking around at the quaint place I hoped to like.

He just shrugged his shoulders saying, "I found it over the summer. I was stressed out so I went for a drive and ended up here. I was starving of course, 'cause I've been driving for a few hours and didn't want to get fast food, so I wandered into this place. I fell in love with a steak sandwich and root beer float. Mmh!" he said forming an ok sign with his fingers.

"Sounds delicious! Think I should try it?"

"I think that'll be a little too big for ya shrimp, how about something smaller like a burger or a uumm…some wings or something." He said scanning the menu for options.

"I think a burger would be fine." I smiled watching the waitress approach us with our drinks.

She sat them down as we thanked her, then took our orders and said it'll be out in a few minutes.

We talked about school and Pantherlily until our food came out and I was so excited to try one of Gajeel's favorite places. Another one is a jazz bar that's deeper into the city with really cool music and poetry. Even though I can't really picture Gajeel reciting some romantic poem, I can seem him playing his guitar for someone who is going to though. I bet that's quite the sight.

Our 'date' went by smoothly with me getting distracted by thinking about how to approach him, but he seemed not to notice. I guess he thought I was so wrapped up in my food that I would have to ask him to repeat himself.

He paid for our dinner and drove us back to the school with me still in a daze of how to start this conversation. Should I just come out and say it or should I hint about the matter? No, that won't work. He's a straight forward type of guy and beating around the bush will just makes matters worse.

"Hey, you ok?" Gajeel asked pulling me out of my thoughts as we pulled up at the school.

Clearing my throat, I nodded my head saying, "Yea, I'm ok. Why?"

"You had this look on your face like you're constipated or somethin'."

"I'm not!" I sputtered, sliding out of his truck. "Just have a lot on my mind."

We walked together to my dorm building, stopping short of the door. He cocked his head to the side, watching me closely as I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Yes, but let's talk in my room instead of out here." I said opening the door and leading him to my room.

Lily greeted us with a meow and I immediately scooped him up in my arms to snuggle his face. He let out a delighted purr as I held him closely to me, giggly as he went lax in my grip when I scratched behind his ears.

"So, what's up? What had you distracted during dinner?" he asked quirking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"You noticed that?"

"Yep, now spill it shrimp before I make you." He smiled leaning against my desk as I stood in front of him nervously.

My hands became clammy and my stomach started to bubble like I ate something bad, even though the food was pretty good. Stomach acid started to rise up in my throat, burning it raw but I swallowed it down trying to collect my thoughts and words. Can't speak when you might have puke rising up.


	29. Chapter 29

Taking a much needed deep breath, I squared my shoulders and looked Gajeel straight in the eyes while trying to steady my trembling knees. I can see the confusion rising in his face the longer it took me to say what I had to say, so I just blurted it out. No longer wanting to keep him waiting and me as well.

"Why were you following me?"

His eyes got wide and his mouth popped open but then confusion spread across his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"There were some things that weren't adding up, like you knowing where my classes where and what time and also where I lived. So, Lucy looked at the map that showed the route for the 5K run you were in and she saw that it didn't even come close to our building. I had suspicions but I brushed them off…until I started to piece things together."

He stood there with his eyes still wide and his jaw slack with the color draining from his face. Confusion no longer harbored his face, it was now the look of guilt. He looked like a kid who had just been caught sneaking out of the house by his mom. But he didn't say anything, just stood there limp, like he couldn't find the words to speak.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Gajeel. Did you follow me?" I continued, our eyes locked, neither of us unable to look away.

The air in the room was getting thinner as the silence thickened with anticipation. My heart was beating so rapidly and hard against my ribs, I'm pretty sure even he can hear it. I ignored the sensation in my stomach and the trembling of my limbs as I waited for him to speak.

"Say something! Please!" I begged ringing my fingers as I watched his head droop and a gust of air break free from his mouth.

Running his hands through his hair, he cursed. "Fine. Yes, I did follow you-but it's not what you think!"

"Then, what is it!? Why were you following me and most of all why didn't you just talk to me?" I asked watching him pace in front of me, avoiding eye contact as he stared at his boots.

"You wouldn't understand." He spoke softly.

"Just tell me and explain, then I'll understand."

"No."

No? No?! He has no right to say, no! The more he dodged my questions, the angrier I got. The nervousness and queasy feeling that was building up in my throat was now replaced with the heat of my rage and confusion. My fist balled up at my sides as I tried to calm down.

"Please, tell me."

"It's none of your business, shorty, so just drop it. Ok?"

"It's none of my business? Just drop it? Let me tell you something Mr. Redfox! It involves me, so it is my business and no! I will not drop it, so I suggest you start talking!" I yelled, hoping he didn't notice how my voice quivered as I spoke.

My anger was rising and I can tell his was too. This wasn't going to be good.

"I said, drop it." He growled, giving me a warning glare that made me flinch a little.

But I refuse to let this go! We were glaring at each other in a mental battle of who was going to give up first with neither of us wanting to. Nothing he can do will sway me from standing my ground.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. You either tell me or leave!" I demanded my voice rising.

"FINE! I'll tell you!" he bellowed, now standing in front of me once again. "I was following you, because there was a rumor going around."

"What rumor? Please elaborate." I stated crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance.

He huffed out a breath before speaking, "there was this rumor going around that a bunch fraternity guys were going to attack you, bunny girl and a few others. I don't like bullying, for reasons I'm not going to say but I was angry when I heard it."

"Was this before or after the stalking?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking; more like…surveillance or a distanced body guard and it happened before. I asked around about the group of girls they were going to get and most of them had boyfriends or even friends that were close enough to keep watch over them. So I warned their friends and told Natsu to stick with Lucy to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I didn't have to tell him this anyway, because they're always together but it made sure that she was never out of his sight. As for you…"

"As for me…" I said with a quirked eyebrow, hoping he'll continue.

"You're so small, those guys can pick you up and run away with you in a heartbeat! And you always run off somewhere by yourself and that made you an easy target."

If someone ever thought I was easy to catch, they're going to be highly disappointed when they realize I'm not going down without a fight. I can use my small stature as an advantage and that makes it easier for me to slip away.

I was silent, keeping my thoughts to myself but analyzing him as he spoke. His anger was dying down as he talked with sadness and fear cloudy his eyes. If he was that scared for me, why didn't he just come up to me and warn me or even did the same thing he did with the other girls? I'm pretty sure, Jet and Droy wouldn't mind keeping an eye on me.

So many questions swirled in my head, but I still remained quiet as he continued to speak.

"I followed you around for a bit just to make sure you were safe and it was good that I did. They tried to get you one night when you were walking from the library but luckily I was there and scared them off. They never tried again after that." He said slumping against my closet door that was close to my desk.

"Why didn't you warn my friends? Jet and Droy could've watched me?"

"They couldn't have done anything. It was best that I did it myself. Everything worked out, so why do you still look pissed?"

"Because! You could've just warned me instead, so why didn't you? And why did you continue to watch me after they you knew they gave up and why not just come up to me and tell me? Just why, Gajeel!" I blurted out stumbling over my words as my rage increased along with my questions.

His eyes darken and his body went rigid as he pushed himself off the wall. His face scrunched up in a confused scowl as if to ask, 'why are you mad at me? Shouldn't you be mad at them?' Even though I am upset over those losers trying to attack a bunch of girls, I'm even more upset at the guy who was standing in front of me as if I had no right to be mad at him. He did me favor, yes, but he could've still came up to me. I would've taken special precautions. Made sure I was around people and never by myself or even change up my routine to keep the guys always guessing. I could've avoided this without him scaring them off.

"I don't understand why you're still mad at me. I helped you and I answered your damned questions now just be happy." He said with a deep frown on his face.

"Yes! You helped me but you didn't answer all of my questions so answer them!"

"Ok! I didn't want to warn you because I didn't want to scare you and you think it was me who was trying to attack you and I continued to follow just to make sure you were safe. And there was no way I can come up to you and say, Hey! You don't know me but I've been keeping an eye on you just make sure a group guys don't snatch you up like a falcon grabbing a Pomeranian." He yelled the last bit, throwing his hands in the air.

I frowned as deep as he did, not liking how he compared me to a small dog that's easy to kill and that sarcastic tone he used. He huffed out a few breaths, trying to calm himself down but I can tell it wasn't working.

I squinted my eyes at him, feeling like something wasn't right about his choice of words. He has to be lying about something, I know that he's lying about something. If our time together didn't show me anything, it definitely showed me when he lied.

"You're lying about something." I said my eyes still analyzing him. His jaw ticked and that only proofed me right. He was lying about something, but what was it?

"Can we just drop this?"

"No! We're not going to drop this! You followed me around for who knows how long and didn't even dare to tell me, just because you feel like I'm unable to defend myself!"

"Of course you can't, look how small you are!" he said holding his hands out to me to proof a point. "These guys were almost as big as me and you wouldn't even last a sec-" His words were cut off by my hand smacking him hard across the face.

I don't know when I walked over to me or what came over me but all I know and can feel was my fingers and palm stinging with pain and my eyes burning with tears. My breath came out in heavy pants, due to my anger spilling out at the moment. My heart was clenching and slowing breaking but my brain begged for me to apologize.

'Say you're sorry,' it said but my anger clouded my thoughts switching to auto-pilot.

"You know nothing about me! I may be small but I can put up more of a fight than anyone. And don't ever talk to me like that again." My voice quivered with tears daring to spill from my eyes, but I kept them in place trying to make my voice as stern as possible.

His face was stuck in a stunned expression with his cheek showing a bright red in print of my hand on it.

His silence only fueled my rising swirl of emotion and I desperately wanted to be alone. With him being close to me not saying anything only made me hate my short stature even more. His overbearing presence seemed to loom over me like a kid looking down at an ant. The warmth that pooled from him and his entire existence suffocated me and confused me. I desperately wanted to bury my face in his chest but I also wanted to yell and scream at him.

Why does this keep happening? I need to be alone, I need him to go, so I can clear my mind and think without him being here.

"Please, leave." I said pointing towards the door.

"But-"

"Just go!" I yelled squeezing my eyes shut afraid that just one look into his eyes may change my mind.

A deep rumble left his lips as he spoke. "Fine. I'll go. You won't have to worry about me or my stupid mouth ever again." He said. I heard him take a few things before slamming the door behind him.

'Go after him you, fool!' my mind begged but I was too busy wallowing in self-pity to do anything.

When I finally opened my eyes, I looked around to see that Pantherlily was gone. Gajeel took him and he was gone too…for good. A sob broke free as my knees gave out causing me to collapse against the wall. I leaned my heavy head against the wall as I cried uncontrollable while my heart shattered in my chest with his words replaying in my head like a catchy song you can't get out of your head.

I didn't know it was possible to feel every muscle of you heart tear itself apart, because of one person. I felt hollow and empty, like there was a piece of me missing that I didn't realize was filled until it left.

I ruined it, I ruined everything.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I chanted in between sobs as if he could hear me.

The sound of someone pounding on the door startled me but didn't undo me from my position on the floor. The door opened with a snap and light feet rushed towards me.

"Oh! Levy! What happened?" Lucy asked falling to her knees, instantly pulling me into her.

I just shook my head soaking her tank top with my flood of tears, mumbling incoherent words. She didn't question me after that, just sat there with me, rubbing my back and patting my head.

I messed up so bad and now I can't fix it. What am I going to do now?


	30. Chapter 30

The next day I felt too tired to get out of bed and my eyes were so red and puffy, it was hard to focus my vision. My head throbbed with such intensity that it felt like I had a hangover, instead of me crying myself to sleep the previous night.

Lucy stayed with me all night, soothing me with gentle words and strokes, not at all questioning what was wrong, but I could guess she already knew. The entire building basically heard my door slam close and Gajeel stomp out. The sound of his heavy boots clomping down the hallway is still echoing in my mind, mocking me.

Just the thought of his name brings me to the brink of tears with hoarse sobs springing from my throat.

"Levy?" Lucy asked resting a limp hand on my shoulder. I heard her stretch and groan from behind me as I desperately wished she didn't see me this way. All snotty and teary eyed with a hint of morning breath.

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting up slowly in order to get a better look at my face. Shining me a sympathetic smile, I tried my best to hold in the tears that threatened to break free.

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "I'm ok. Thank you for spending the night. You really didn't have to do that."

"You're my best friend, you know I'll do anything for you. Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?" she asked watching me sit up, averting my gaze from hers.

Taking a glance at my clock, the bright red numbers shone on its black background, reminding me that class will start soon. The thought of even going to class made my body sag with exhaustion and my emotions bubble up to the surface.

"Levy?"

"I ruined everything, Lu. I confronted Gajeel and I got so angry, we both got so angry and I asked him to leave. He promised I won't have to worry about him or his stupid mouth and walked out with Lily. He-I messed up." I spoke trying to ignore the crack in my voice. It came from the hole in my heart that was becoming more familiar with each passing minute.

It was a suffocating feeling, like there was a heavy weight on my chest that pressed with fierce intensity every time Gajeel's face appeared in my mind. My eyes pricked with pain as tears threatened to fall, but nothing came. I'm all out of tears.

"It's not your fault, Levy. You didn't know he would get so angry."

"But, I did know, that's why I've been pushing it off for so long. I didn't want to face him, but how will I face him now?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"I can't answer that for you and you know that. You'll find out when you do face him. It'll be ok." She said softly draping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her. Her familiar warmth was comforting but it wasn't the heat I craved and it left a weird ache in the pit of my stomach.

Leaning my tired head on her shoulders I asked, "Did you hear us arguing all the way from your room?"

She shook her head no, "I heard him stomp his way out of the building mumbling to himself. I was actually on my way to come see you, when I ran into him and if you think he wasn't hurt, then you're wrong. He looked like he was on the brink of tears and he had the weirdest frown on his face."

"But he always frowns."

"No, this one was different, like he was sad or disappointed. And poor Lily, he was whining trying to figure out what was wrong. I'm pretty sure he could feel the tension in the air."

Poor lily, this is his first morning in a while not waking up in my room, but I'm pretty sure he's ok. Gajeel was his real owner after all, him leaving was going to happen sooner or later anyway. I just didn't imagine it like this…like me never seeing that adorable ball fur again.

Well, there's me seeing Gajeel around campus and possibly running into him while walking to class.

"Oh crap! We have class!" I announced jumping off my bed, then feeling a sharp pain run up my leg as soon as I landed. My ankles gave out from under me, causing me to crash into the floor with a shriek.

Lucy was instantly by my side hovering above me with a concerned look on her face. "Levy! Are you ok? Was it your bad ankle?" she asked her hand hesitantly touching my leg.

"No, I'm ok. I guess I moved to fast. I'm fine, promise." I sat up testing my lower limbs, feeling a slight tingle in my hurt ankle. I guess, that's better than no feeling or serious pain.

"I think you should get some rest, you've been pushing yourself so hard ever since we got out the hospital. It's ok, to miss one day, so just rest, please?"

"I can't miss a day without an actual reason, it's not like I'm sick or anything."

"You will be if you don't get some rest, now promise me you'll just skip class today and get some sleep. I know you barely got any last night." She demanded with a deep frown and a worried glare.

Scooting myself to my bed, I rested my back on the bed frame, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling. A long breath escape my lips as I ran my hands down my face, feeling the fatigue soak into my burned out body. Lucy's right, ever since we were discharged from the hospital I've been hitting the books harder than usual just so I could catch up. Being injured made it difficult to stay focused but I did it and now my body is paying the price.

"You're right, I do need to get some rest." I huffed running a hand through my messy hair, trying to comb the nots out with my fingers.

"Good. I'll tell the teachers that you just have a minor cold and you'll be ok by tomorrow. Now, I have to go get ready before I'm late." She said standing up and yawning.

I hugged her goodbye before walking her out. Watching as she sprinted down the hallway to her room, I wished I could just disappear for a while or even crawl under a rock and not be bothered.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I saw how sickly I actually looked. My eyes were bloodshot, puffy and irritated, with my blue hair going in all different directions contrasting against my pale skin.

"A shower is much needed." I muttered stripping out of my pajamas.

The hot water beat against my skin like mini warm pebbles, massaging my stiff muscles into relaxed fibers. With my mind wandering while I cleaned myself, I didn't notice how long I was in shower until my skin turned a deep shade of pink and my fingers pruning at the tips from the constant onslaught of the hot water. The faint smell of my citrus body wash lingered in the air along with the cloud of steam that made it difficult to see in the small bathroom.

Once I dried off, I slowly pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and shirt, then cuddled up in my bed with a few books. I wanted to keep my mind off of everything and the best way to do that is to immerse myself in a multitude of stories.

Throughout the day, Lucy would send me text messages that would make my lips curl up into a small smile.

'I hope you're resting...well you better be or I'll tell Professor Freed you didn't read the assignment he gave.'

'Omg! Someone just farted! It stinks so badly! It smells like garbage and rotten ham!'

'Cana just walked in with a water bottle, but I don't think it has water in there. Do you?'

'Water bottle confirmed to not have actual water. Cana just told me. Lol.'

'Jet and Droy were asking for you, but worry not my friend! I told them you just needed rest and made them promise me not to bug you, so you can sleep. :)'

'I hope you're not reading one of Erza's smutty books again. Remember what happened last time! Your nose was bleeding for 10 minutes! Well…maybe not that long, but it was still a very long time!'

'If you are…tell me what happens.'

With a day full of messages from Lucy and reading, I not once felt the urge to cry and thought I was doing pretty well for a person who just ruined a relationship with a guy she wasn't even dating. Of course, dinner was brought to me that night by an awesome best friend. As long as I kept my mind busy, I was going to be ok…I hope.

Sulking in my seat, I looked absentmindedly at my food as a sigh left my mouth. Today was pasta day in the cafeteria, but I just wasn't feeling it.

"Why are you huffing and puffing, is the food not good?" Lucy asked giving me a sympathetic look.

She knows why, she just doesn't want to outright say it.

"Maybe, it's because Gajeel has been avoiding her for-OW!" Natsu yelped covering the back of his head where Lucy hit him.

"It's ok, Lucy, Natsu's right. Gajeel has been avoiding me for almost three weeks now. I haven't seen him since I kicked him out. Well, it was that one time walking to class, but he just quickly turned around and ran." I sighed again, sulking even further at the lunch table.

Three weeks….three weeks without Lily or the meanie's dumb face. He won't go anywhere if I'm there and goes a hell out of his way just to avoid me. In the beginning, I was pretty sad and heartbroken, but I'm now starting to get irritated and offended. I would rather put up with awkward tension than this. This…this is just wrong.

"Look on the bright side, it's Friday." Lucy smiled brightly remembering our promised girl's night with Cana, Juvia and Erza.

"I don't understand why I can't go." Natsu pouted with a noodle dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Girls only, sorry." I giggled as he pouted even more.

"Don't care, I just don't want to be around the grump any longer than I have to. He's even grumpier since you're not around anymore, Levy."

"I somehow doubt that." I frowned taking a bite of chicken.

"All he does is mumbles to himself how stupid he is and scowl at everybody. I think you should talk to him."

"I'll talk to him when he decides to stop being a big baby and face me." I huffed standing up from the table. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll catch you guys later."

"Levy!" Lucy cried out as I quickly made my way out of the cafeteria and into the cold sunny day.

Fall was slowly turning into winter, with the trees shedding its leaves and the days getting colder and the nights getting longer. Hugging my jacket closer to my body, I felt the bitter cold wind whip around my bare knees that my skirt didn't cover. It numbed my senses as I aimlessly walked around campus in a daze.

Talk to him? Why should I? He's the one ignoring me, not the other way around. If he walked up to me right now, I would…most likely kick him for being search a jerk for ignoring me.

But, aren't I the jerk as well? I yelled at him just as much as he yelled at me and I pushed him to tell me. He even told me to let it go, but I kept pushing and pushing. I guess all of this is my fault; I made all of this happen. How could I-

"Levy?" a sweet voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

Looking around, I noticed I stopped short of the pond near a familiar gazebo that was perfect for watching the ducks swim around.

A figure appeared from the inside with a questionable look on her face.

"Hey, Juvia."

"What's wrong?" she asked. Shaking my head, she just continued. "You looked really lost in thought and had this deep frown on your face. It reminded me a lot of Gajeel." She smiled but soon stopped when I averted my eyes.

"I'm ok, Juvia."

"Juvia, knows what's going on and think both of you guys should talk to each other."

"Why should I? He's the one ignoring me!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air.

"He think he's protecting you. He did the same to Juvia once, but as you can see we're still best friends." She smiled. "When we were kids, Gajeel would get in a lot of trouble for his…adventuring nature. He was my first friend and Juvia followed him to no end, but when Juvia got hurt, he swore that it would never happen again and distanced himself. That of course only made it worse, since at the time Juvia thought he was mad at Juvia for something, when in reality he was beating himself up over it."

"What did you do to get him to talk again?"

"Cried," she giggled, shaking her head. "Juvia was so confused when he wasn't angry but instead was more upset with himself. When he told Juvia everything, Juvia finally understood what type of person Gajeel was."

"Yea, very stubborn."

"So are you, but Juvia thinks that and many other reasons is why he likes you so much." She stated as my cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "You two are more alike than you think."

"I don't know, Juvia. Maybe, he really wants to avoid me."

"He still talks about you, you know." She said making me sputter. "He may not show it, but he misses you very much. You should talk to him."

"You're not the only one who's said that to me today. Maybe, I'll talk to him but not tonight, we have our girl's night at Cana's."

"And Juvia is very excited for it!" she smiled clapping her hands in excitement.

We talked for a little while longer beside the pond, with either of us bringing up the pierced man in our life, but of course a certain black haired shirtless man came up.

The talk ended up with us feeding the ducks and talking to them, with my mind finally being able to wonder somewhere else for a while. Hopefully tonight will be the same. Just us girls goofing around, eating junk food and having a good time.

Well at that time that's what I thought, I didn't know it'll turn into a night of angry tears and confrontation.


	31. Chapter 31

To say that Cana apartment is a lively place, is an understatement. Upbeat pop music played in the background as laughter and enthused voices filled the air, almost drowning out the catchy tunes.

The smell of alcohol and burnt cookies lingered in the air as we jokingly blamed each other for burning our desired treats for the night.

"Ok, Ok! So who's going to make a new batch, since I didn't burn the first ones?" Cana spoke eyeing the charred lumps that decorated her baking pan.

"Cana, you're the one who put them in, so you burnt them." Lucy giggled grabbing a new tube of cookie dough.

"LUCY GRABBED A NEW TUBE SO SHE'S MAKING THEM!" Cana yelled pointing excitedly at Lucy. The blonde was shocked as if she was caught red handed with something she wasn't supposed to have.

"Wha-What?! No, I'm not!"

"You did grab it, Lucy so it's your responsibility to make them now." Erza said scrapping the burnt mess into the trashcan.

"Juvia, thinks so too."

"But-but, I-aw man!" she whined reluctantly preparing to make a new batch for us.

"It'll be ok, Lu." I giggled patting her back. She pouted as she continued her work, mumbling to herself how she thinks this should be someone else's job.

Once the treats were in the oven and the timer set, we gathered in the living room, some of us lounging in the chair with the rest of us relaxing on the floor. Cana came nearly bouncing into the living room with a tray full of more alcohol and cups.

"Alright ladies, drink your fill!" she smiled mixing juices and alcohol into the cups and then giving them to us.

I quickly declined, "No, thanks. I'll stick to my soda."

"Oh, come on, Levy! You need to unwind, loosen up a little." Cana said placing the cup on the coffee table in front of me.

"No, I think I'm ok."

"Levy, we are friends, are we not?" Erza asked taking a sip of her drink.

Nodding my head, I agreed with her, "Of course we are! Why would you ask me that?" I asked.

"If we were friends, you would drink with us. So let us drink and be merry!" she said raising her plastic cup in a toasting style before downing it in one gulp. Slamming it on the coffee table, she bellowed, "Refill me!"

Cana happily accepted the request, pouring more liquor into Erza's cup, while I looked grimly at the liquid in mine. Taking a small sip, I was confused by how smooth and fruity my drink was. It didn't burn and barely tasted like there was anything in it other than juice.

"Wow! That's good!" I smiled, beaming up at Cana who looked down at me with a huge grin.

"I knew you would like it. Don't drink too many of those though, you'll be drunk before you know it." She spoke over her shoulder as she sauntered back into the kitchen.

Keeping her advice in mind, I sipped on the cold fruity flavored drink trying my best not to down it like Erza recently did.

Once the cookies were finally done to perfection and the cups refilled, we talked and giggled happily. It was hard for me to keep my mind on one thing as the night went on. I would be having fun one moment, smiling until my cheeks hurt and laughing until my stomach cramped, but then I would become quiet and to myself. The sadness of being rejected and avoided feeling like a heavy weight on my chest, taking all of the air out of my lungs.

I would take a gulp of my drink to bring me back to my friends who were all enjoying themselves while I was too busy putting myself into a depression, but this only made it worse. The more I drank, the more my thoughts were pulled to a certain person, I desperately wished to see and that only made me angry.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Juvia asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh! Nothing, I'm fine." I smiled weakly. Looking around, I could see that everyone looked at me with worried and sad eyes.

Why do they have to look at me like they know what's wrong? I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me!

"Levy, you look like you want to punch the crap outta someone." Cana chuckled lowly.

Finishing off my second cup, I slammed it on the table, feeling the liquor quickly giving me some courage to speak my frustration. "It's because I do! I want punch him right in the face! In his stupid face!" I cursed pouring more liquid into my cup.

"Who?" Erza asked, looking clueless, but everyone chimed in and quickly informed her in the recent events. Her mouth formed an O and she looked at me with fire in her eyes, saying, "Do it! Make him suffer for all the pain he has caused. Show no mercy!"

"ERZA!" Lucy scolded, shaking her head. "There's no need to do that. He'll come around."

"But, it's been three weeks and I'm tired of it, it's pissing me off."

"Woah! Who knew little Levy had the look of a murderer? Gajeel, better watch out, I think liquid courage has taken an effect on her." Cana smiled refilling my cup with an evil smile.

"Cana! Don't encourage it! Juvia thinks Levy and Gajeel should talk things out when they're both ready."

"Who needs talk when you can pound it into him?" Erza beamed with her fists raised and more fire in her eyes. "Show him exactly how you feel with your fists!"

"What the heck, Erza?" Lucy asked with a scared look on her face, backing away from the fired up woman.

"I love it when she gets drunk." Cana laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Sitting there, I took in everyone's words before making a decision on what I wanted to do. Feeling suddenly more confident than ever to do anything, I thought now would be my chance to finally get some answers.

"I wonder where he is right now." I said looking down at my phone.

"He told Juvia he'll be in the welding lab all night, because he doesn't want to deal with Natsu sulking since he couldn't join us."

"Thanks, Juvia." I smiled, standing up. Chugging the rest of my drink, I snatched the last cookie off the plate and bolted out of Cana's apartment.

All I could hear was Erza yelling at everyone to let me go and Juvia crying because I took the last cookie.

My bare feet slapped against the concrete as I ran through the cold night. The warm liquid in my stomach pumped through my veins making it easier for me to ignore the bitter cold wind that tore at my bare legs and arms. My tank top and pajama shorts were my only protection, but I didn't care; I only cared about finding Gajeel and quick. It's like Erza said, I need to show no mercy!

With my head swimming and mind racing, I tried my best to remember where the welding building was amongst the many other academic buildings that surrounded me. It took me a few tries and wrong turns, but I knew I was at least going in the right direction.

When the one story building with metal statues on display on the lawn came into view, I ran faster with a determined smile on my face. Entering the building, I hastily bypassed the janitors and made my way to the lab.

Pushing open the heavy swing door, the scorching heat hit me all at once nearly knocking me to the ground. Steadying myself, I stomped around looking for the bastard that made me leave the comfort of my friend's apartment and come looking for him.

Sweat started to drench my clothes, causing it to stick instantly to my body as I stumbled through the minefield like lab, but that didn't stop me. An angry fire burned in my belly, making me push forward.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" I heard someone say, but I waved them off continuing to look around until I found my target.

"What the hell?! Hey! Get outta here!" Someone else said as I started to wobble with each step. The heat was becoming too much and my skin felt like it was on fire as I panted for air, but I needed to keep moving.

"Where's….Gajeel?" I panted heavily seeing double of the two men that stood in front of me with a confused stare.

"Levy?" A familiar deep voice questioned causing me to whip around to face it. "What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be in here." He said approaching me.

"Redfox, I don't care what this is about, but I suggest you get her out of here, now!" a voice commanded.

"Yes sir, sorry about this. Let's go." Gajeel said grabbing me by my forearm.

"Let me go! Don't touch me, you bastard!" I yelled snatching my arm from his grasp, earning a glare and looks from the two man that were behind us.

"Levy, you either let me walk you out or I would force you out. You're choice." He said grabbing my arm again but I snatched it away from him once more, sticking my tongue childishly out at him. "Fine, you asked for it."

Feeling my feet suddenly sweep off the ground and being thrown on his shoulder, I was too surprised to react to how swiftly he got us out of there.

He placed me back down on the ground in the hallway, looking down at me with a disappointed glare. He looked me up and down and I did the same to him.

His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck, and he was dressed in a pair of black coveralls that seemed a little too fitted for me to continue to be mad at him. I still felt the heat all around me as my body tried its best to cool down.

"Are you ok, Levy? What the hell was that and what're you doing here?"

"You're hot-uh I mean, I'm hot. It was really hot in there." I slurred feeling my body start to drain of energy. With the sudden burst of energy from running in the cold and then running into what basically felt like a giant oven for the devils baked goods, my body was trying it's best to transition from one environment to the next, but I don't think the alcohol was helping me much.

"Are you drunk?" he asked his lips quirking up in a small smile.

"NO! Yes, maybe. I don't know. I don't feel so good and I'm mad at you!" I said feeling the room spin all around me. "I think I'm going to sit down." I said trying to find a seat but every time I moved the room got fuzzier and spun out of control.

"Dammit, shrimp!" he cursed as he caught me from falling face first into a potted plant. He sat me down on one of the benches and told me not to move a muscle until he came back. Nodding my head slowly, I watched as his blurry figured ran back into the lab.

It took him about 5 minutes to come running back to my side dressed in regular clothes with a hoodie in his arm and a bookbag on his back.

Sitting up from my slump position, he slid his hoodies over me and then picked me up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I slurred leaning my head against his chest.

"To my room."

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, mister." I whispered, smiling as the smell of iron and various metals filled my nose.

I felt a deep rumble from his chest shake me as he laughed, walking us to his room. This gave me time to collect myself and thoughts, and also doze off for a few minutes.

I woke up when he was gently placing me on his bed and I watched him take off his bookbag, tossing it into his closet with a soft thud. Sitting up with curious eyes, I slowly examined the room he shared with Natsu and I could easily tell the difference between the two sides.

Gajeel had little metal sculptures and metal pieces littering his desk, while Natsu had papers and food containers taking up the space of his. Both had dragon posters and both had a mess of a room, with clothes and tossed shoes splayed across the floor. It was almost like the room transitioned from red to black smoothly.

"Why do guys always make a mess?" I asked picking up a shirt that was laid across the unmade bed, holding it up to inspect it.

"You're not allowed to ask questions right now, so tell me what you thought you were doing earlier?" he asked snatching the shirt from my grasp.

"What?! I can so ask any questions I want!" I pouted in irritation.

"Whatever, will you just tell me why you barged into my lab wearing nothing but pajamas, I mean you don't even have shoes on!"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked taking him by surprise, causing him take a step back.

He furrowed his brows and shook his head cursing under his breath. My frustration rose as he started to pace the floor, not saying anything, only mumbling under his breath. Why wasn't he saying anything and why was he making me wait?

Say something Levy! Demand answers! You didn't run all the way there and cause a scene for nothing. You came for answers and that's what you're going to get, one way or another.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you just going to talk to yourself all night or are you going to finally talk to me for once?" I asked feeling my patience wear thin.

He shot me a death glare, before relaxing his features and grunting loudly, fully facing me. "Look, Levy, I-"

"I want the truth. All of it." I interrupted.

"What if I don't want to tell you? After that crap you pulled in my lab, I'm not sure if you really deserve it."

"Deserve it?" I laughed sliding off his bed and onto the floor so I could face him. "Oh, I think I deserve a lot more than what I'm asking. You've been ignoring and basically avoiding me and I want to know why."

"Why would I talk to you? You kicked me out your room, remember?" he spat.

"Oh, I remember! Like I remember you not completely telling me the truth then either! So, please enlighten me."

"You know what-"

"What, Gajeel? What is it? Please tell me?!" I screamed, feeling my anger reach its maximum level.

He just shook his head saying nothing and that made me reach my boiling point. Why is he always saying nothing? Why don't he ever express himself or just talk to me or anyone other than himself. He doesn't have to deal with his demons alone. We're friends aren't we? I can be trusted with his thoughts and concerns.

My fists were balled up at my side as my body shook from anger, with hot tears streaming down my face.

"I hate you." I mumbled. "Why can't you talk to me? Are we not friends? I don't care about the stalking anymore, I don't care about not knowing what you're hiding. I just want to know why won't talk to me?"

"Aw, fuck! Don't cry! I didn't mean too…I mean…shit. Just please stop crying." He said hesitantly reaching out for me but then snatching his hand away.

"It hurt me, when you didn't talk to me! I thought as soon as a few days passed, we'll be ok again, but we weren't. You went out of your way to avoid me and that hurt and I hate you for it!" I yelled, slamming my fists into his chest.

"Levy-"

"No! You're going to listen to me! Why did you do that? I thought we were friends! You bastard!" I cried feeling his body take the hits I threw at him.

"Levy, if you'll just-"

"And you took Lily from me! You walked out and took him! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Levy, if you'll listen to-" he said grabbing me by my shoulders.

"I'll listen when you tell me why?!"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" he yelled so loud it stung my eardrums making me wince in pain.

"YES!"

"YEA?!"

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY YE-" I was swiftly cut off by his lips crushing down onto mine. His lips were slightly chapped from the cold but also surprisingly soft. His lips moved timidly against mine, waiting for my reaction. He was about to pull away, but I grasped the color of his shirt pulling him back down to me.

A deep warmth spread throughout my body as he pulled me tighter against him, deepening the kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but was oddly sweet to taste. A sigh escaped my throat as I felt one hand tangle themselves in my hair and the other press against my lower back.

He was the first to pull away for air, with his cheeks red and eyes hooded. Wiping the last few tears away, his thumbs stoked mind hazing circles on my cheek with a smile.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm not the best with words, so I'll try my best to explain everything." He said releasing his hands from my cheeks making me instantly miss their warmth.

"You might want to sit down, it'll take a while." He said guiding me to a chair.

Still in my daze, I did as I was told and looked patiently up at him as he stood in front of me rocking on his heels rubbing his hands on his jeans. He refused to meet my gaze, nervously shuffling his feet as he mumbled to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he quickly gathered his words before I could even try to decipher the jumble of letters he muttered.

Clearing his throat he begun to speak, "If you couldn't tell, I like you Levy…a lot. And you were right, I was not telling you the entire truth about why I was following you." He took a deep breath, pushing it back out with the same intensity he took it in. "The truth is, when I first found out about those guys plan, I went to find everyone they planned to attack but when I saw you. Just you're smile alone took my breath away. You were smiling and giggling with bunny girl and I nearly ran into a building staring at you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I didn't want too, that's why I didn't tell Jet or Droy about the guys. And I really thought I would scare you away if I came up to you, I mean look at me, I know I look pretty scary." He chuckled moving his hands up and down.

My brown eyes were locked with his red ones as he continued to talk, telling me everything, feeling my body fill with embarrassed heat but I felt better knowing I wasn't the only who was blushing madly.

I sat in utter shock, wide eyed as he told me how he had crush on me and decided it was better if he distanced himself until he scared the guys, but that didn't change like he thought. As soon as the guys were long gone and no longer planning to bother any girls, he continued to look after me, feeling some type protectiveness over me. It took him about two weeks before he came up with the plan to spook me that night in order to start a conversation, but he didn't plan on getting pepper sprayed.

"So, you had the great idea to scare me, so you could get the courage to talk to me?" I giggled at his embarrassed boyish expression.

"Well, yea. I was going to apologize and explain what I was doing there, even though it was lie and hopefully slowly start talking to you, but I guess the pepper spray kind of escalated my plans. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth."

"It's ok. Now that I know what was really going on, there's no need for me to be mad at you anymore is there?"

"I guess not."

"Oh, wait. What about the bullying thing? I understand why you don't like bullying but you seemed to have a reason for really despising it." I asked seeing his mood change from cheerful to troubled, like he was remembering something he didn't want to even think about.

"When I was young and stupid, I used to be the bully, but my dad kind of beat me to the straight path. I was running with a lot of bad people and really regret the stuff I did back then." He frowned deeply crossing his arms over his chest.

Standing up on now steady legs, I rested my hand that was completely covered by his hoodies sleeve, onto his arm. "It's ok. You're a better person now, and you don't let those things happen to others, so the past doesn't even matter anymore, right." I smiled warmly, earning a small crooked smirk.

He looked me up and down laughing, causing me to tilt my head in confusion. "You…you're so tiny! My hoodie nearly covers you entirely!" he wheezed in between barks of laughter.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you and here you are laughing at me!" I pouted as he continued to laugh at me. "Fine, I'll take it off!" I huffed out, grabbing the back of the hoodie to pull it over my head, but his hands quickly stopped me in my place.

"I would rather you keep it on."

"Why? You're going to keep laughing at me, if I don't."

"Because, you're pajamas are pretty revealing and I would rather you keep on my hoodie, plus you look really cute in it." He smiled pulling the hood over my head, laughing at how it completely swallowed my head.

"You're still mean, but does this mean I can keep it?" I asked removing the hood, but keeping my eyes glued to my sleeve covered hands, watching the black fabric dangle from my wrist.

I knew what my words meant, but I'm not sure if he knew what it meant. He's not the most knowledgeable about the certain lingo or the way certain things work, but everyone should know that the girlfriend always takes their boyfriend clothes. Whether it's a hoodie or a shirt, if they wear it, it's officially theirs now and this hoodie is now mine.

"What…What do you mean?" he asked trying to keep the small smile from forming fully on his face.

"You know exactly what I mean, Gajeel. Don't make me say it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. He kept his left hand pressed against my lower back while his right tangled itself in my hair. A squeak escaped my lips at his sudden closeness as his warm breath fanned my face. Humor sparkled in his eyes as heat spread up my neck and to my ears.

"Levy? Do you perhaps like me?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"M-Maybe, I don't know. You've been pretty mean to me lately, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." I smiled deviously as he chuckled.

"Ok, ok. You can you keep the hoodie."

"Nope, I need something else."

"Like what?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"First you have to promise me that you won't say no." I said holding my pinky out. He stared at the small digit as if he was signing a blood contract, but he reluctantly engulfed mine with his.

"Alright, but first you have to promise to answer yes to my question."

"It's a deal then, now what's your question?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a shit-eating-grin and a dark shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Feeling my stomach basically overfill with butterflies and my heart pound with excitement, I smiled. "Well, I don't really have a choice now do, I? So, I guess that'll be a, yes."

"Sweet!" he nearly yelled, grabbing my cheeks within his hands, nearly smashing them together as he bent down to plant a soft kiss on lips. A spark instantly went off in my belly, eliciting a fire that spread quickly through my veins and muscles, turning them into jelly. His hand moved from my cheek and down to my lower back to my hold me up as my knees buckled.

A whimper slipped from my throat as he pulled away, smiling at me with pride from my obvious dislike of him pulling away so soon.

"I thought you had a request of your own, remember?" he taunted with half lidded eyes.

I was stuck in a daze, trying to remember exactly what I wanted to do, feeling my mind wanting to happily stay empty but forced myself to conjure up my thoughts. My lips formed a small O leading up to a sneaky grin, knowing my chance was finally here.

"Don't forget you can't say no!" I quickly reminded him.

"I remember, now what is it?"

"Can I braid your hair?" I cheesed looking excitedly at him, hoping my smile will instead of sweep him off his feet, will this time persuade him.

"Nope, not gonna happen, pick something else." He shook his head.

"PLEEEESSEE! Come on, you promised! You're going to break your first promise to your girlfriend?" I pouted, putting my best puppy eyes on.

Leaning his head back, he let out a huge groan cursing himself; he then buried his head in the crook of my neck exhaling loudly. "Fine." He mumbled.

Letting out a series of squeals and giggles, I jumped up and down causing him to back up a little.

"If I'm going to let you do this, I refuse to be sober."

"That's fine with me, as long as I get to do whatever I want to it." I danced as I watched him walk to his mini fridge and pull out a bottle of whiskey.

Twisting the cap off, he took a long gulp from the dark liquor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done. He let out a loud burp as he sulked to the bathroom, before returning with a hairbrush in one hand and his bottle in the other. I tried my best not laugh at that way he moped back into his living space, kicking a few random articles of clothing out of his way. He tossed the brush onto his bed, then grabbed the remote and turned on his TV, switching through channels until he found something he liked.

"Alright, let's do this." He said grabbing me by the hips, lifting me up and placing me on top of his bed. He quickly followed, making the bed dip and groan under his weight as he sat cross-legged with his bottle in his lap.

"You look like Cana." I giggled stripping off the hoodie so the sleeves wouldn't get in my way and replacing it with one of his shirts that littered his bed. The sleeves bunched up at the crooked of my elbows as I worked the brush through his hair.

He made a grumbling sound, acknowledging my comment but continuing to take swigs straight from the bottle with his back facing me.

Humming a tune, I grinned from ear to ear, working my fingers through his thick black hair, reveling in how soft it was. Using my nails and the pads of my fingers, I scratched and massaged his scalp eliciting throaty moans from the man in front of me. My face turned as red as his eyes, but I continued until I felt like he had been tortured enough for the night.

"Why did you stop?" he asked his voice slightly hoarse, looking back over his shoulder. His red eyes were darker than usual with desire swirling through them.

I was frozen in place just by his glance alone, swallowing hard pass the dry lump in my throat. I was unable to say anything, with my mind blank under his intense gaze. Licking my dry lips, I watched as he turned his body around to face me, causing my hands to slip from his hair.

"You're so cute when you blush, and even cuter when you pout." He said rubbing little circles on my flaming red cheeks, causing the heat to go to my head.

"Wha-"

"You're so beautiful, I really do wish I would've had the courage to tell you my feelings sooner." He spoke in almost a whisper his face centimeters away from my mine.

His cheeks were pink from either the alcohol, his words or both. So liquid courage has taken an effect on him too, huh? He downed more than half of the bottle already, but I'm not surprised it took him that much to affect him since he's such a big guy.

I didn't know he was a flirty drunk, I thought he would be more of a sulk or angry one, but I'm glad it's the latter.

"I love your hair, it's so soft and you smell good." He said burying his nose in the crook of my neck making me squeak from the sudden action. "You're amazing." He smiled removing his face from my neck, planting a tiny kiss on my cheek. Working his lips agonizing slow towards my lips.

The kiss was no longer gentle and sweet, it was more desperate, rough and passionate. The strong bitter taste of his whiskey tickled my tongue as our tongues battled for dominance. He sucked away every breath I tried to take with his lips, robbing me of air and leaving just the burning heat of his lips and tongue. My heart drummed loudly in my ear and my body shivered as he hands groped under the baggy shirt.

It was hard for my mind to focus on one thing with him kissing me like this and his hand squeezing my thigh. That'll probably leave a bruise, but I don't care about that right now. I now care about the man who has been confusing to me ever since I met him, but he is now clear as day. He is now someone dear to me and someone who is an excellent kisser.

We peeled away from each other, gasping desperately for air as our eyes stayed locked. His hands tenderly stoked my thigh, soothing the skin he recently grabbed roughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," I huffed out, feeling my breathing finally even out but my heart still bang against my ribcage, trying to break free of its boney cage. Leaning forward, I kissed him softly before quickly pulling away. "You're not going to distract me again from doing your hair, now turn around." I smiled trying to nudge him to face the TV again.

He complied, slowly of course not wanting to take his hands off of me and also not wanting me to finish my job. As soon as he turned around, I placed my hand over my chest, pleading with my heart to slow down. It took me a few moments to compose myself, before getting back to my job at hand.

It took me over two hours to finish braiding Gajeel's hair, of course most of that time was us arguing over if I could put bows in them or not. My request was denied, but I was proud of my handiwork when I was done. It looked like one of the hairstyles from The Game of Thrones and I loved it. He tried his best to hide how impressed he was but I knew better and was oozing with pride as he admired his new hair-do.

Exhausted from the night's activities, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep by his side wrapped up in his arms with my head leaning heavily on his chest. A smile ghosted my lips as I felt his lips kiss the crown of my head, humming you are my sunshine against my hair.


	33. Chapter 33

I awoke to the sound of giggling and snickering, snuggling closer to the warmth that radiated from the body I currently laid on. Rubbing my face against his chest, I felt his arms squeeze me tighter against him letting my sleepy mind drift back to dreamland. But, the constant sound of hushed voices and the sound of clicking stirred me awake. My mouth stretched in a big yawn as I reluctantly raised my head to look at the man who was stirring awake too. His eyes fluttered opened but then spread open wide in shock.

"What da hell?!" He hollered shooting up, nearly throwing me off of him, but pulling me close to his chest when I started to fall back.

Due to the sudden movement, my body was completely awake even though my mind still was hazy from my sleep.

"Aw, why did you have to wake up? I was taking some good pictures of you two." I heard Natsu say with a smile in his voice causing my face turn pink.

"Your hair also looks pretty cute, Gajeel." Lucy snickered causing my face to turn completely red as I pushed myself away from him slightly, in order to look up at him.

A snort escaped my nose as I saw the way his hair crinkled and curled from the braids that I put in last night. He looked like some rough version of Fabio from the covers of sappy romance novels.

"OI! Levy! Stop ya laughing!" he yelled pinching my exposed thigh that stuck out from his oversized black hoodie.

My giggle turned into an outright laughter as I leaned against him grasping my stomach as it surged with slight pain. He gently pushed me down onto the bed glaring at me, then at the other two people that woken us up.

"I'm sorry, but you do look pretty cute." I breathed trying to get control of my giggling as I lay on my back looking at him. "When did you take them out?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I remember us laying down together and falling asleep before him but I would've woken up if he left my side.

"They were bothering me like hell while I slept, so I took them out. Took me a hell-of-a long time too, by the way."

I shot him an apologetic smile, as I nudged my foot against his chest, rousing a small smirk curling his lips.

"I'm glad to see you guys made up." Lucy said with a slight tilt of her head and bright smile, holding Pantherlily close to her chest.

My eyes lit up as I saw the small ball of fur wiggle in her grasp and leap forward into mine. A twinge of regret pinched my heart as I totally forgot about my furry companion. I was so angry at Gajeel last night that I didn't realize he was missing and I'm pretty sure the last remnants of alcohol didn't help with my memory.

"I've missed you too." I grinned as he vibrated and purred loudly against my palm as I patted him.

"Nice face, Gajeel." Natsu smirked as his camera made a clicking noise. "Aw, you look so cute. I think the University newspaper would love to publish this." He cheesed facing his phone screen toward us.

Natsu's phone screen was unnaturally bright for my eyes, spiking a slight headache and stinging pain behind my eyes. I may not be able to hold my liquor as good, but at least I don't get a full fledge hangover.

But even with the discomfort in my eyes, I still stared intently at the picture. Gajeel was looking down at me, with eyes I've never seen before and a smirk that made my insides melt. I've never seen his eyes shine like bright rubies, with the look of intense care and love. My stomach twisted and my heart fluttered rapidly against my ribs, trying desperately to break free and land right in Gajeel's lap.

My head swiftly looked at him, seeing his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and his eyes wide with surprise.

"Delete that now, Natsu!" He growled turning away from me, but I could still see how red his face was.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it. It may come in handy one day."

"Natsu! Delete it or else!" he said leaning over slightly, grabbing the edge of the bed as if ready to leap off and attack the pink haired boy.

"Gotta catch me first, metal head!" Natsu bellowed with laughter, bolting out the room, with Gajeel close behind him.

His movements nearly knocked me off the bed, but I steadied myself, watching his curly black hair flash before my eyes as he chased after Natsu, screaming at him to take a beating like a man.

"Well, good to see that you're not suffering from a hangover, with as much alcohol you drunk last night. How are you feeling?" Lucy asked me as she lifted herself up onto the open spot beside on Gajeel's bed.

Shrugging my shoulders, "I'm feeling pretty good, actually. My head and eyes hurt a little but I don't feel like I'm going to die. I think I sweated out most of the alcohol when I barged into Gajeel's welding session last night." I spoke, finger-detangling the knots out of my hair.

"You did what? Oh, you definitely have to tell me everything that happened last night." She beamed, getting comfortable in her spot.

Giggling, I turned around to face her, starting from the very beginning when I dashed out of Cana's apartment. She listened intently, only nodding her head and smiling wider as I talked, not even once interrupting me.

"Oh. My. Mavis. You two are dating!" she squealed bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yep, but now what? I haven't been in a relationship in a long time, but even so, this is Gajeel we're talking about. I don't know what he expects out of a girlfriend."

My mind was basically eating itself up with doubts and fears, of the possibility of messing this up. I have strong feelings for him and the last thing I want is for this relationship to go south really quickly and ruin our friendship. What if it's not what we think it is and we got our hopes up too soon? What if I'm not the one for him or he's not the one for me?

"Levy, I know that face. You're overthinking things again."

"How can I not, Lucy? There's too many if's with this situation." I frowned looking down at my hands as I wrung them in my lap.

Lucy let out a sigh, scooting closer to me and grabbing my hands, causing me to look up at her. "Listen to me. Everything will be ok. I know what I see and what I see is two people with profound love for each other. If you guys aren't meant to be then you're not, but at least you'll have the memories and experiences to help you in the future. And who knows, you guys might get married and have kids." She said winking at the last comment.

Covering my cheeks, I shook my head. "No! We're not thinking about that right now! We just started!"

"Twins. You'll most definitely have twins." She cheesed then erupted in laughter as I flopped down onto the bed groaning.

Thanks to Lucy, my nerves were calmed but my mind kept wondering to the concept of a family with Gajeel. No, it's too early for these things, we'll talk about that when we're both ready and right now, I'm not ready for that conversation.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up, thanking my best friend for the pep talk and believing in me.

"No problem. You know I'm always here for you, no matter what?"

"I know you are. Now how about we go back to our dorm so I can shower and change out of these clothes."

"Ok, I'll text Natsu so they can know where to meet us after they're done fooling around." She said pulling out her phone as I followed her out of the boy's room.

Walking barefoot back to our building, I was glad for Gajeel's hoodie falling a little past knees, covering most of my exposed skin. But it still felt oddly like I was doing the walk of shame with my best friend.

Giggling to myself, I shook my head wondering how I got into this mess anyway.

After a nice shower and clean clothes, Lucy and I left our dorm building to meet up with the guys to go get breakfast before we decided on what to do with the rest of our day.

They met us at a small coffee shop down the street from the university, bickering at each other like always in front of Gajeel's truck. He leaned against it with his arms crossed over his broad chest glaring down his cousin that bubbled with laughter over something I'm sure we'll find out later.

But my focus was glued to his face as he straightened up when we approached, giving me a lopsided grin that made my heart explode in my chest.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." He spoke.

"Says the guy with curly hair." I giggled tugging at a strand. I could tell he ran a brush through it probably a dozen times trying to smooth it back out but his hair held steady and refused his efforts.

Wrapping his arm around my waist he pinched my hip making me jump and yelp in pain. I shot him a frown, but all he gave me was a teasing grin.

My stomach growled impatiently as we sat down at our table, looking over the menu of endless delicious possibilities. Natsu of course picked on me a little for catching me in bed with Gajeel, but I only joked and laughed with him. Egging him on a little as I saw Gajeel's cheeks turn pink the more we talked about it.

As soon as our food was devoured, we were stuck to our seats our conversation to enticing to leave, but Lucy interjected, coughing slightly in her fist earning patient stares.

"Um, Natsu and I actually have to be off." She said earning a confused look from the pink haired boy.

"What? No, we-"

"I promised to show him the medieval section of the library that is filled with books on dragons."

Natsu confused stare turned into an excited gleam of hope as he leaped out of his seat, pulling Lucy up with him. "What?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? We gotta go!"

"See ya guys later." Lucy giggled as she was dragged out of the dinner and towards her car.

Gajeel and I couldn't say anything as we watched Natsu nearly peel out of the parking lot leaving small puffs of dirt clouds in their wake. We stared at each other then out the window before laughing hysterically with our hands clutching our stomachs.

When our laughter finally subsided, I leaned my head against his shoulder, not knowing what to do next and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing.

"So, what now?" He asked slowly slipping his fingers in-between mine, causing my belly to tingle with delight.

Leaning in closer to him, shrugging, "I don't know. Walk around town?" I suggested rubbing my thumb against his rough hand.

"Beats being here, let's go."

We got up from our seats, paid for the meal and left the diner. Leaving his truck in the parking lot, we embraced the light cool breeze and cloudy skies hand-in-hand. We were silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward or tense, it was comfortable and needed. Time to collect our thoughts and sort things out in our minds and to also enjoy the beauty of the city. The clouds were covering the sun, making the temperature a lot cooler, but for some reason my body was hot. Nervousness and excitement coursing through my veins causing my palms to sweat, but I could tell he was feeling the same way. Taking a peak up at him, I could see that his cheeks were starting to turn a dusty pink and that made me feel better that I wasn't the only having these feelings.

We stopped into local shops, laughing and chatting about this and that, exploring as many things as we could. Family, school and random likes and dislikes would be our topics of conversation. It was like it didn't have a meaning but it didn't need to, we were just enjoying our time together.

With a slight skip in my step, I swung the little gift bag I had in my hand, that housed a small dragon sculpture made out of iron wrapped in tissue paper. Gajeel secretly bought it for me while I was too busy looking at other nick-knacks. Said, my room needed a little something extra other than a crap ton girly things. But I think he really got because I told him it reminded me of him.

As we walked along the sidewalk, I felt him suddenly stop and pull me into a side alley. He embraced me tightly, catching me off guard by the sudden movements he made.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait." He said rubbing a thumb against my cheek.

The confusion on my face was blatant and before I could voice my question as to what he was talking about, his hands grabbed my face and lips came crashing down. My cheeks flushed as my eyes quickly closed and my hands shot up around his neck, pulling him closer to me. One of his hands immediately left my face in order to grab a handful of nothing but ass. Our last kisses were soft or just clumsily but this was just pure desire. Us wanting our bodies to touch and to the feel each other. My heart was pounding in my ears and I could feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest as he pulled me closer to him. Giving in to the sensation, I kissed him back with as much intensity as he kissed me. Stealing each other little gasps of air until we couldn't take it anymore and separated from the lack of oxygen.

"I-I'm sorry, about that. You just looked so cute and I couldn't help myself." He said rubbing my swollen lips with his thumb.

Shaking my head, I giggled, "its ok. No need to be sorry. I don't mind."

"Do you mind if we continue?" he asked his eyes looking down at my lips slowly leaning in.

"I do." We heard someone as they cleared their throat.

"Dammit, Natsu!" Gajeel said glaring at him as my face heated up with embarrassment for the second time today.

Lucy and I giggled as the two guys threw insult after insult at each other, as Gajeel released me and slid his hand into mine.

"To be continued?" I asked as we followed behind the Lucy and Natsu.

"Most definitely." He smiled back, squeezing my hand.

Yea, I could do this. I could see a family with this guy. Who knew me pepper spraying someone could lead to a weird love story of how I met your mother. I guess we have to make new memories and stories to tell for the future.


End file.
